The Romance Section
by XxRakellyxX
Summary: [COMPLETED]Ginny gets a job at Draco’s magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart. CHAPTER 16 FINALLY NOW UP!
1. Getting the Job

**A/N**: I'm working on The Unexpected right now, but no ideas are coming to me so I'm starting this one because ideas are just flowing into my head.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tare everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: Warning: Major fluff ahead! Please take a bag on your way in.

**Getting The Job**

"Okay…how do I look?" Ginny Weasley asked herself as she stood in front of her mirror.

Time sure did her some good. At 26 she was 5 feet 5 inches with long wavy auburn red locks that stopped at the end of her shoulders blades. She filled out with curves in every right place, as in her chest and arse, making her look delicious. Her legs were long, lean and muscular as were her arms from no more then 2 hours twice a week in the gym down the road. Her face got older as well, but it still showed every sign of her youth. She still had her small nose dusted with freckles, which seemed to minimize, as she got older. Her eyes were still big and still looked liked melted chocolate but now had flecks of gold in them. And she had full lips that one could only describe as kissable.

She was on her way to a job interview. She was interviewing for the fashion editor of a very big magazine called Magic Mag. She never worked as a fashion editor but after she graduated from Hogwarts she went to New York. She spent 5 years as a muggle there studying and working in fashion design. Then she went to Paris for 2 and half years where she continued her fashion studies. So even though she was never the editor of a magazine she had enough background in fashion that she was more then capable to do this job as good or better then anyone else.

Ginny was still in front of her mirror making sure she looked okay. Being in the fashion business she was very physo about how she looked. She was wearing a flowly kaki colored skirt that hit her right under the kneecaps and a white long sleeve shirt. On her feet were white strappy sandals. Her hair was done with some gel in it to control the frizziness of the waves. Her makeup only consisted of a tiny bit of foundation, lip-gloss and light brown eyeliner.

She twirled in front of her mirror once more then looked at the clock. "Yicks! I better got before I'm late" she said. She picked up her white purse, made sure her resume was in it then with a flick of her wand and a small dainty pop she disapperated away.

----------

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk in his big corner window office at his magazine's office building. His office was everything a Malfoy office should be. It was big with a huge full wall window that looked down onto the streets of Diagon Ally. Set in the middle of the office was a big cherry wood desk. In front of the desk were two chairs for visitors to sit in. On his desk sat desk accessories as well as a computer and all the computer accessories.

The wizarding world had adopted the muggle tool once they found out how much easier and faster it was to get jobs done when you had a helpful tool at your fingertips.

Behind Draco's desk were filing cabinets holding every single copy of his magazine Magic Mag_. _He had other cabinets and shelves around his office that held books and every one of employee's records of schooling and past jobs. On his wall hung pictures and awards for the magazine.

At this moment Draco was sitting behind his desk reading a copy of the horoscopes page Lavender Brown just sent to him that was to go into the April edition of Magic Mag.

To ask if Draco Malfoy aged well was like asking if the grass is green. It was obvious. The features in his face were still sharp and cunning, but now just looked older and better on his face. His nose was still the long perfected size and shape. His lips were still thin but he had lines around them that could have only gotten there from smiling. His eyes were now more silver then gray and they had a certain sparkle to them. His hair was still very blonde and it still fell into his eyes. The only thing that changed about his body was that it was now manlier. It wasn't a teen's body it was a man's body. He had arms and legs that could only be called strong and a stomach any girl would want to wash their clothes on. 7 years did Draco Malfoy good…a lot of good.

A knock on the door interrupted from his reading.

"Yes?" Draco said without taking his eyes off the paper.

His cheery wood door opened and his secretary Luna Lovegood poked her head in. In school she may have been what people would call 'loony' and she was somewhat, but she was one hell of a secretary. She always would handle Draco schedule and she made sure that every paper that had to go out for publishing made it to publishing. "The woman for the fashion editing position is here for her interview." She told him.

Draco looked up from his work. "Oh yes! Send her in" he said and put the papers on his desk in some sort of organized pile.

"Thank you Luna" Ginny said as she stepped into the office.

Luna smiled at her then closed the door returning to her desk right outside the door. Ginny took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited patiently to begin.

Draco then looked up from making his desk a little more organized. He looked at Ginny was a look of utter surprise, which was the look she was giving to him. "Weasley?" he asked

"Malfoy?" Ginny said in the same tone.

It's not that she was at all disappointed to see him it was just she was surprised to see him as the owner of the magazine. Magic Mag was a magazine for women between the ages of 16 and 30. It provided witches with everything a muggle magazine would provide to a muggle teen. To him his as the owner **and** founder of the magazine was just surprising.

Ginny recovered from her shock first and looked into her purse. She pulled out her resume and handed it to him. This little action took Draco out of his staring daze. He took it and started reading it over.

"Well you certainly have a lot of experience in fashion. But you've never worked for a magazine before" Draco said noticing she didn't have any experience working at a magazine.

"Yes…but you wanted a fashion editor and who better then a fashion designer slash buyer?" Ginny asked. She really wanted this job and would do anything to get it.

Draco eyed her and raised her eyebrow. "Yes, but you still have no experience in working for a magazine."

Ginny sighed. "I know, but I'm a fast learner!" She said. Draco again raised his eyebrow. "Look you said it yourself I have a lot of experience. I worked in New York for 5 years and Paris for 2…the two biggest fashion capitals. I know what I'm doing and I will give you 150 percent if you give me the chance!" Ginny told him.

Draco looked at her for a minute or two. Ginny looked right back at in showing determination although inside she was worried and scared.

"You know what" Draco said, "I'll give you that chance. You do have the experience and you seem very determined."

Ginny broke out in the biggest grin. "Are you serious?" she asked not knowing if she heard him correctly.

"Yeah…you start tomorrow." Draco told her taking out a manila folder and putting her resume in it. He was going to retrieve her records later.

"Thank you so much" Ginny said standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

"Your welcome…be here by 9 tomorrow," Draco said standing up as well.

"I will…thank you again," Ginny said holding her hand out. Draco grasped her hand in a firm handshake. It sent a shock through them both. Ginny picked up her purse and walked out saying goodbye to Luna on her way out.

"Lovegood" Draco said stopping in front if her desk. He followed Ginny and watched her leave.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" Luna said looking up from her computer.

"Get me Weasley's records…have them on my desk by tomorrow morning." Draco said then turned around and went back in his office. He sat down at his desk and placed his elbows on his desktop. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He had no idea why he hired her. She had no experience for working for a magazine, but she did have an extensive background in fashion and he needed a fashion editor. She said she would do a good job and he didn't doubt that. In Hogwarts she gave her all. That's why she was in 3 advanced classes with him. She still had that fiery attitude too and if her work was as colorful as her personality was then the magazine would have a lot more readers.

And damn did she get hot! He had never seen legs look so good before.

Draco sighed again. What was he thinking? This is a Weasley he was talking about. _Yeah a very hot Weasley. _With a cry of frustration Draco let his head collapsed and his forehead hit his desk.

----------

Ginny walked up to the door to her flat. After her interview she went into muggle London and did some serious shopping. She thought she deserved a gift for getting her job. She bought new shirts, pants, skirts, and bags for herself so she looked stylish at her new job. After shopping she walked back home because it was a beautiful March day.

She opened the door at threw the keys on the side table next to her door. She walked into the living room and put her bags on the side of the couch. The she fell onto the couch sighing tiredly. She took her sandals off and threw them on the floor. She put her feet on the coffee table and looked around the flat.

The living room was a perfect size and the biggest room in the flat. It had a fireplace on one of the sidewalls and a long window that looked down onto a children's playground and the adjacent wall. Sometimes Ginny would sit on the loveseat that was in front of it and watch the kids play. Across from the loveseat and window was a bigger couch that she was now sitting on and in between the two couched was a maple wood coffee table that had magazines scattered all over the top. On the other wall were two other muggle items. A nice sized television and a stereo. The walls were full of pictures of her gigantic family and friends.

Behind the couch was the kitchen. It was small cozy kitchen that Ginny used often. It had a long counter with a sink in the middle and cabinets following it along the walls. There was also a stove and oven and a refrigerator that was also littered with pictures. In the center of the kitchen sat a wood table for four.

Down the hall, which also had pictures on it, was her bathroom on the left and her bedroom a little more ways down on the right. Her bathroom was small and normal. There was a tub with a showerhead above it. A toilet and sink with a mirror that opened up to a cabinet above it.

Her bedroom was the second largest room in the flat. In the center of the back wall was Ginny's canopy bed anchored by a nightstand on each side. Across from the bed was her dresser that was littered with jewelry and her makeup. Next to the dresser was a full-length mirror and next to the mirror was a chair with a lamp over it that Ginny sat in when she read. On the wall with the door on it was a small walk in closet that was over filled with clothes, shoes, and bags. Once again the walls had pictures of her family and friends on them. Above her bed however was a painting of a park that one of her friends from New York painted for her.

Ginny looked at her watch and stood up. Harry was supposed to come over for dinner today and he would be arriving in an hour. She walked into the kitchen and was walking over to put the stove on when a bouquet of flowers appeared with a 'pop' on the kitchen table. Ginny looked at them strangely and walked towards them. She looked for a card and found one hidden between two of the pink carnations. She opened it and read.

_Ginny, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel tonight, something came up. I hope you like the flowers I know they're your favorite. I'll owl you to reschedule. Love, Harry. _

Ginny sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. Her and Harry had been dating for a little almost 6 months and this was the…well she lost count…time he canceled on her. And for Merlin's sake carnations weren't her favorite flower. It wasn't even close, well the color was…she'd give him that. She liked pink tulips or cal lilies.

She loved Harry, but she wasn't in love with him. How could she fall in love with him she never saw him! He would always reschedule because something was coming up. But somehow Ron and Hermione saw a lot of him. She knew this relationship wasn't going anywhere and to be honest she wasn't very upset about it.

She went back into the living room and flooed the pizza place down the road and ordered a personal pie for herself. After ordering it she went into the bathroom to shower as she waited for the pizza to arrive.

----------

Draco threw open the door to his flat.

His mother still lived and owned the manor even after his father's death, but Draco thought it was to big and wanted to be on his own so he bought his own flat. It looked like Ginny's but bigger and with a lot less pictures and, unknown to either one of them, was only 3 buildings down from hers as well.

He walked into his living room and threw himself down on the couch. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his face.

He had been thinking of the little Weasley girl all day. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his head. Not only was she beautiful and hot but also her personality was…amazing. There was no other way to put it. She was feisty, and determined. She was unlike all the other women he knew and worked with.

He got up and walked into his kitchen when his stomach gave a loud grumble of hunger. He opened his fridge and took out the Chinese food from last night and heated it up with a heating charm and dug in trying to eat Ginny Weasley out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up because this one isn't already written. So be patient please and review!

**Update on The Unexpected:** I only have two chapters completed and am working on the third chapter. I am dedicating this entire weekend coming up to working on it so hopefully I will be able to post it soon. The other story I have no idea when I'm gonna post. I think I'll post it when I finished with one of these.


	2. Dinner with the Family

**A/N**: I'm working on The Unexpected right now, but no ideas are coming to me so I'm starting this one because ideas are just flowing into my head.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: Warning: Major fluff ahead! Please take a bag on your way in.

**Dinner with the Family**

It had been only a month since Ginny started the new job and she was swarmed with work. She was working late 3 times a week and was out almost everyday in wizarding and muggle London finding new clothes and the latest fashion. She also did research on the Internet finding out the latest fashion ideas in Paris, New York and the rest of the world.

But she loved the job. She loved the long hours and the shopping and looking at new clothes. She loved trying to find people to model the clothes she bought to show in the magazine. And the space wasn't too shabby either. Since she was the editor for the entire fashion section of the magazine she got a nice big office to work in. It was similar to Draco's except smaller and her window looked down onto the forest behind Diagon Ally.

She had clothes piled all over the floor, instructions on how to made your own unique shirts, belts, bags, and pants, and photos of different fashions around the world.

At this moment Ginny was on the floor taping together a page of an article that was going to go in next months edition of Magic Mag. She had other pages of that article and other articles scattered around her.

She would type up the article and print out the pictures then tape the whole thing together. After the articles were put together she would give it to Draco so he could send it all out for publishing.

When she finished putting this article together all she had left was to put together the 'Buy and Find' page. This page was where Ginny would have a model modeling the latest and hottest fashions in London (muggle and wizarding) and would tell them what stores to find the clothes at and how much it was going to cost. But first she needed the model for the photo shoot.

She finished pasting the last picture for one of the articles when there was a knock on the door and Luna's head appeared in the door.

"Gin…there's a Miss Anna Smith here. She says she here for the modeling." Luna said.

"Oh!" Ginny said jumping up. "Can you send her down to the photo shoot and tell I'll meet her there…I just have to get the clothes." She told Luna.

Luna nodded. "No problem" she said and shut the door.

Ginny stepped over all her papers and walked to a pile of neatly folded clothes in the corner of the office. She picked them up and walked to the door walking around and over the papers littering the floor. She then walked down the hall to the room where the photo shoot was being held. She walked in and met up with Anna Smith.

"Hi Anna I'm Ginevra Weasley…the fashion editor" Ginny said trying get a hand free to shake her hand. She couldn't find anyone but then one of the interns came over and took the clothes out of her hand. "Thank you" Ginny said to her as she took the clothes. "Sorry…Ginevra Weasley" Ginny said again holding out her hand.

"Anna Smith" The tall, thin, gorgeous women said taking Ginny's hand and shaking it.

Ginny shook her hand then released it. "Well if you could just change and we'll get started" she said happily and led Anna to the dressing room.

As Anna was dressing Ginny waited patiently outside looking through the clothes for the next outfit she wanted Anna in. She held up a red long sleeve shirt and went back into the pile to find the mini denim skirt it went with. She was pulling out the skirt and looking for the belt when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny jumped and turned around putting her hand to her heart.

"Malfoy…you scared me" Ginny said.

"Yeah…I can see that" Draco said smirking.

Ginny turned back to finding the belt she needed. "Well…what did you need?" She asked over her shoulder.

"The dead line for your section is Friday…I just wanted to remind you" Draco told her looking around the room/studio.

"Yeah…this is just the last thing I need" Ginny said standing up and holding the belt up against the skirt. "You'll have it by tomorrow night the latest" she said off handedly examining the belt and the skirt.

Draco looked back at her and then at the skirt with the belt. "What is that?" he asked pointing to the mini skirt.

"A skirt" Ginny said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"That's a skirt!" Draco cried. "It looks like a tiny piece of square fabric!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and laid it out on another chair the way she wanted Anna to wear it. "Well that's why it's called an ultra mini," Ginny said standing up and turning around to face him.

That's when Anna stepped out of the dressing room. She was in a black tube top dress that came down to a triangle on her left shin. On her feet were black kitten heels and on her arms were black gloves the stopped at the top of the tube top.

"Anna you look…perfect" Ginny said looking her up and down. Anna smiled at her as her thank you. "All you need are…" Ginny turned and looked through the pile of clothes until she came to a bag full of jewelry. She reached into the bag and pulled out a black choker and black teardrop earrings. "These" she said handing her the jewelry. Ginny then waved over the makeup artist. "I need smoky eyes and some lip gloss on her" she said. The makeup artist nodded and took Anna away. Ginny turned back to the pile of clothes and putting the outfits together.

"You really know what you're doing" Draco said folding his arms over his chest and eyeing her.

"Yeah well, that's what 5 years in New York City does to you" Ginny said picking up a black pair of jeans.

"Where is she? Is she ready?" Colin Creevey asked walking up to them and getting his camera ready.

"Just getting her makeup done right now, she'll be out in a few minutes" Ginny told him. Colin nodded and walked away. "You know" Ginny said turning to Draco "I never was told how Colin ended up working here…I thought you hated him?" she said.

"Well I did…and still do" Draco said thinking about it a little bit. Ginny giggled. "He was the only one who wanted the job when I need a photographer. And he does good work so I kept him." Draco told her.

"Oh" Ginny said nodding. Anna came back out and Colin started shooting pictures of her. "Well…I have to go help," Ginny said pointing over towards the action and walking towards it.

"Yeah" Draco said watching the swing of her hips as she walked away. He turned around and walked back to his office.

The past month had been hell. Sure the magazine was doing great now with and Ginny was doing an amazing job as the editor of the fashion section. But he was going crazy. Ginny came to work everyday looking amazing and hot and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He would watch her from time to time and always made it a point to go to her office at least once a day to check up on her.

It also was her personality that had him mesmerized. She was funny, smart, determined, feisty, and interesting. She became friends with everyone in the office the first week. She always had a good attitude towards everyone, even some people she might have hated. When she worked she would listen to music and Draco could always hear it from his office, since it was across the hall. He would watch her sometimes as she would listen to the music and dance from place to place in her office as she worked.

Draco had no idea what was going on but Ginny Weasley was leaving a very big impression in his mind. And it made it worse to know that Perfect Harry Potter was dating here and he didn't even appreciate Ginny. Draco overheard Ginny telling Luna or Lavender that Harry canceled again numerous times. That didn't matter and it wasn't his problem.

Then why did it get him mad?

----------

It was later that day and Draco was on his way out for the night. He walked out of his office and closed the door. Across the hall he saw the light on in Ginny's office and Ginny sitting at her desk typing something up. He made his way across the hall, knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting.

"You staying late again?" he asked her leaning into the room.

"No" Ginny said looking at the time from the clock on her desk. "I have to go to my brother's for dinner…I just wanted to finish this paragraph before I left." She said then hit the save button and proceeded to shut the program and the computer off. "You staying late?" Ginny asked Draco as she turned off the monitor and picked up her cloak.

Draco shook his head. "No, I was just leaving and wanted to see if you were staying" he told Ginny as they walked out of the office and towards the elevator to go down.

"Okay" Ginny said as the elevator opened and they both stepped in. The both rode down in silence and when they elevator stopped Draco let Ginny go out first like a gentlemen. "Thank you" Ginny said. "I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy"

"Bye Weasley" Draco said. He watched her disapperated then disapperated away himself.

----------

With a very dainty 'pop' Ginny appeared in Ron's living room.

Ron and Hermione moved into a small country looking house after they got married and found out Hermione was pregnant. The living room was big with two couches, a coffee table, a television and toys littering the floor.

"Ron…Hermione…I'm here" she called up the stairs.

"Aunt Gin, Aunt Gin!" A little girl the age of 5 called as she ran down the stairs and into her aunt's arms.

"Rosie!" Ginny cried. She knelt down so the little girl could put her little arms around her neck and hug her. "How's my girl?" she asked hugging the little girl tightly.

"I'm good!" Rosie said happily pulling away from Ginny.

Ginny stood up and looked down at her niece. She was small, only coming up to Ginny's hips, and she was the exact replica of her mother the only difference being her eyes. They were a clear enchanting blue like her fathers.

"Where's your mum and dad?" Ginny asked

"Upstairs with baby John" Rosie said. There was some banging and an 'ouch bloody hell'.

"Maybe we should help them…come on" Ginny said making a funny face down at Rosie and picking her up. She took her upstairs. "Ron, Herm!" Ginny called and peeked her face in the room.

This room was painted a pale blue and had clouds painted on the ceiling. There was a crib in one corner with a rocking chair next to it. There was a dresser on the same wall the door was on and across from the dresser on the opposite wall was a changing table with more drawers for clothes. That's where she found Ron and Hermione.

"Gin! You're here," Ron said happily turning towards her. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek then took Rosie out of Ginny's arms and held her.

"Hey Ron" Ginny said accepting his kiss and handing Rosie over to him. "What's going on up here?" she asked walking over to Hermione and kissing her cheek then tickling the baby a little bit.

"Just trying to get the little one dressed, but he won't stop…squirming" Hermione said struggling to hold the baby still. "And I still have to finish dinner"

Ginny laughed, "You go down and finish dinner" she said shooing her away. "I'll take care of this little one," she said taking her place in front on the changing table.

"Thanks Gin…you're a god sent" Hermione said kissing her cheek. Then she, Ron, and Rosie went downstairs.

Ginny got little baby John dressed and walked downstairs with him just as Hermione was putting the food on the table. "Smells good" Ginny said placing John in his seat that was next to Rosie. She then took the seat across from John and Rosie, in between Ron and Hermione.

They started eating and a few minutes in started talking.

"So Gin…how's the job?" Hermione asked looking up at her.

"It's going real good…I love it" Ginny told her then took another bite of food.

"Is Malfoy behaving himself?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ronald!" Ginny cried "You know just because he was a git in school doesn't mean he still is one!"

"He's Malfoy…of coarse he's a git" Ron said rolling his eyes and going back to his food.

Hermione sighed "So Gin…we saw Harry yesterday." She said trying to change the conversation to something less tense.

"Really…yesterday" Ginny said looking down at her plate, her fork stopping in mid air.

"Yeah…" Hermione took a sip of her wine. "Yeah he said things between you two are great," she said happily.

"Really…you know it would be great if I saw him!" Ginny said her voice rising a little and becoming angrier. "Like yesterday when we were supposed to go out to dinner, but he canceled last minute."

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked together looking at her confused.

"Yeah…where'd you see him?" Ginny asked now angry.

"He was here…we had him over for dinner before he had to leave for his game in Romania. He said he didn't have plans," Hermione told her still confused.

"Yeah he didn't have any plans…after he canceled the ones he had with me!" Ginny yelled. She stood up and got her cloak.

"Gin, don't leave!" Ron cried.

"Ron, I just…I have to go home and think." Ginny kissed Rosie and John on the cheek. "Dinner was good" she said then left shutting the door loudly.

----------

Draco apperated into the manor with a 'pop'. "Mum…I'm here!" he called into the huge manor.

He was in the foyer of the huge manor. The floors were white marble and placed in the middle of the room was a huge round table with a huge arrangement of flowers in the middle. There was a huge white gold chandelier hanging from the round ceiling. Across from the two huge front doors, which were made out of oak, was a huge staircase that led to the second floor. It looked like a castle.

Draco listened for a few minutes then heard soft clinking on the floors. And soon enough his mother was coming out of the huge study to his left.

Like Draco, Narcissa Malfoy aged well. Her aristocrat features only showed the slightest hint that she was growing old. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a tight low ponytail.

"Draco…honey!" Narcissa Malfoy said happily hugging her only son.

Draco smiled and hugged his mother back. "Hi mum" he said then kissed her cheek.

Narcissa took her son's arm and led him to the dining room to their right. "Come one…dinner is almost ready" she said.

The dining room was yet another magnificent room in Malfoy Manor. The room had high flat ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling were Italian style miniature chandeliers that hung at various spots to light the long table in the center of the room. The table was another Italian style piece of furniture and it was made out of dark oak. It was long enough to fit about 20 people or more and everyone would eat comfortably.

Narcissa took her seat at the head of the table and Draco took the one next to her.

"So Draco…I read the last article of the magazine." Narcissa said smiling. "It was wonderful!" she beamed

"Thanks mum" Draco said smiling at his mother. "It's been doing really good"

"And that Ginevra Weasley you hired as fashion editor is doing a very good job." Narcissa complimented. She was very proud with her son's success.

"Yeah…she's great" Draco said in somewhat of a dreamy way looking down at the table.

"Draco" Narcissa said narrowing her eyes and trying to meet her son's eye.

"What?" Draco said picking his head up and looking his mother in the eye.

"You like her don't you" Narcissa said with a small smile, her eyes dancing.

"Mum" Draco sighed. "Look even if I did nothing could ever happen. She works with me and you know that I don't mix business with pleasure and she's already seeing someone." He explained.

"Draco…first people change their partners all time. And second you can date her if you wanted. Just because you work together doesn't mean anything." Narcissa said rubbing her son's hand then patting it assuringly.

"But if anything did happen and things get messed up and we break up I don't want her to leave the magazine. The magazine needs her." Draco said as one of the house elves put their dinner in front of them.

"Honey…how do you know that'll happen?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Mum…I really don't want to talk about that, can we just eat our dinner?" Draco asked trying desperately to change the subject. His mother nodded and turned her attention to her food.

----------

It had been two weeks since Ginny had dinner at Ron and Hermione. In those two weeks Harry came back from his Quidditch game in Romania.

After Hogwarts Harry took a job as seeker on the Chudley Cannons and had been playing for them ever since.

He had owled Ginny at least 5 times in those two weeks, but Ginny never owled him back. She didn't feel like getting cancelled on again. Plus she was swamped with work. The June issue of Magic Mag had to be put together and there were tons of new clothes coming out for the summer season.

She was in a meeting right now with the rest of the staff. The magazine was doing so well and their last issue sold over 400,000 copies and Draco wanted the July issue to be different.

"So if anyone has any ideas just let me know," Draco said. "Oh and everyone's deadline for the June issue is the Friday after next." He reminded them. "Thanks" he finished and got up with everyone else. "Weasley…hold on a second" he said walking towards her.

Ginny stopped walking to the door and turned around. She waited for Draco to catch up with her then resumed her walking. "What's up?" she asked

"I just wanted to show you this" Draco said and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Ginny looked at it and read it over. "What is this?" she asked.

Draco smiled down at her. "We had a poll taken last week and these are what people think about the new fashion section." He told her.

Ginny's eyes lit up and she read the paper over again. "This is amazing!" she squealed.

"I know" Draco said with a nod smiling. She looked so beautiful when she was smiling. She seemed brighter.

"Gin"

Ginny picked her head up. "Harry" she said surprised. Here was Harry standing in the middle of the hallway.

He looked good. His hair was still messy and black and his eyes were the same emerald green that you could die in. His body was still perfected from years of Quidditch and he'd grown. He wasn't as tall as Ron's 6'2" or Draco's 6'1", but his height of 5 feet 9 inches was perfect for him.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked still trying to get over the shock of him here. He had never shown up anywhere to just see her.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" Harry said eyeing Draco warily.

"Oh! Well we can talk in my office" Ginny said as she walked over to him and led him away. She brought him into her office, but didn't shut her door.

Draco walked back into his office leaving his door open as well.

"So Harry…what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked placing come papers on her desk.

"Well, you haven't been returning my owls." Harry said getting to the point right away.

"Oh…" Ginny stuttered busying herself by rearranging some things on her desk. "Well I've been real busy" she told Harry. It wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth.

Harry grabbed her gently by the upper arms and turned her around. "Gin…can you just tell me what's going on" he said looking down at her.

Ginny sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look Harry, I don't know what we're doing here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is we never see each other," Ginny said as her Weasley temper started to rise.

"Come on Gin…you know I work a lot!" Harry said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah Harry I do know you work a lot, but what I don't know is why you always cancel!" Ginny cried. "Remember when we were supposed to go out to dinner before you left for Romania…you cancelled. Then I find out the next day that you went to Ron and Hermione's for dinner!" she yelled

"I wanted to see them before I left!" Harry exclaimed.

"So you cancel the plans you have with me!" Ginny yelled now pissed off "Harry I don't know what you want out of me! But I hate feeling like an inconvenience to you. I know Ron and Hermione mean a lot to you, but I'm your girlfriend and I love you just the same. Shouldn't I get something out you?" she asked tears welling to her eyes.

"You do!" Harry said reaching out to hold her.

Ginny moved away from him. "Look Harry…I'm not the same girl I was when I was 11. I'm not waiting for you anymore" she explained to him.

"Ginny don't let a couple of miss dates ruined what we have!" Harry exclaimed getting angry.

"A couple! Try a lot! Harry I'm not doing it anymore! You go running to Ron and Hermione when they call, but you leave me here when I need you! I'm not doing it anymore!" Ginny yelled firmly.

"Fine Gin…but you're gonna regret this!" Harry said then turned to leave.

"What I regret is not breaking up with you sooner!" Ginny yelled "Oh and by the way Harry!" Harry stopped at the door and turned to face Ginny. "My favorite flowers are pink tulips! Not carnations!" she yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and left closing the door loudly behind him.

Ginny slummed into the chair behind her and started crying. A few minutes later her door opened and Draco poked his head in.

"You okay?" he asked. He really didn't know why he came over, but he just wanted to know if she was okay.

Ginny picked her head out of her hands and looked at Draco surprised to see him here asking if she was all right. "Yeah" she told him a little chocked up. "And I'm sorry about doing that here with the yelling, he just got me really pissed off" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Draco said then shut the door.

Ginny looked at the door deep in thought. In school Draco Malfoy probably would have made fun of her because she was crying over Harry Potter. But he had grown up. He definitely was hot, but he was a different person. He smiled a lot more, talked to people he would never associate himself with at school, he would crack jokes, and he was nice. He would still smirk, scowl, and make rude comments, but they were sarcastic most of the time. All in all he was just a happier person now.

All in all…Ginny was very attractive to him. Very, very, very attractive to him. Sometimes she would have short little daydreams about him, or would watch him in his office. Part of the reason she broke it off with Harry was because of feelings she had for Draco. But she also knew that she couldn't act on these feelings. First was because he was her boss and it would just be inappropriate and secondly is what if they broke up and things got weird. She didn't want to bring all that to work and have it distract her. But the more time she spent with him the more she started to really like him.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was a little hard to write. I got stuck in the middle and I didn't know if I should put when she broke up with Harry in this chapter or the next. But I thought that we needed to see Ginny's feelings for Draco since we knew he had some for her. So review and let me know!

**Walk.in.the.rain – **thank you so much for your review. It made me feel happy that you liked my writing. I hope you like this chapter.

**Lessa-13-2004** – thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Sweet thang** – thanks so much for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Nerd-45601** – thank you so much for your review and you very wonderful compliment. Hope you like this chapter!

**XPlayer Haterx** – thank you for your review and I hope you like the chapter.

**Kitkat159** – thank you for your review and I like that you think it's a good idea.

**DuskTilDawn** – Thank you for your compliment. I am very particular now with detail so I'm glad that you like it!

**CoolMilena** – thanks for the review! The Unexpected is written in a notebook. It's not posted yet but I hope to have it up soon.

**DracoIsMyLOVER** – thanks for your review! And I love the pen name! lol


	3. Meetings Over Lunch

**A/N**: Wow…I got so many good reviews! I love you all. Here is chapter 3! Just a little more interaction between Ginny and Draco before anything good happens!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: There is some fluff at the end.

**Meetings Over Lunch**

That night Ginny went home and destroyed everything that reminded her of Harry. There were 3 bouquets of flowers that she smashed, some pictures she cut him out of and a shirt he gave her from his Quidditch team. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to make her feel better. After she was done breaking, cutting, and burning everything she cleaned it up with a swish and flick of her wand.

When everything was back to order she sat down on her loveseat and looked down at the park. Some kids were playing on the small swing set in the middle, while their parents watched from the bench set up near it. She also saw a couple walking through the park hand in hand, talking. There was also another couple sitting on the edge of the marble fountain in the center of the park.

That's when it hit her. Couples! The July issue should be the couple's issue. A lot of witches had boyfriends so every article could be focused on couples.

Plus Ginny always saw really cute guys clothing and always had to fight the urge to buy them. If they did a couples issue she would have so much fun shopping for clothes. She had to let Malfoy know about this!

----------

The next day everyone was running around the office with work. Ginny was in and out buying clothes for the model to wear and she was trying to find different ways to originalize shirts, bags, and cloaks.

Draco was also in and out of the office. Other the being owner and editor of the entire magazine he also met with different people for interviews. He had a lot of meetings today. Not only with people he was interviewing, but also with the man who did all the finances for the magazine.

Everything slowed down by lunchtime, but Ginny and Draco were still back and forth in the office for Ginny to actually tell Draco about her idea for the couple's issue in July.

Draco was showing his the last person he was meeting with, Timothy (the finance man), out when a tiny girl with brown hair, and piercing blue eyes ran out of the elevator.

"Aunt Gin, Aunt Gin!" the little girl yelled as she ran up to Ginny, who just stepped out of her office. Ginny stopped reading her paper and looked down at the little girl a big smile coming across her face as she knelt down and picked her up.

Next off the elevator was Hermione Granger pushing a stroller. In the stroller was a little boy that looked like the baby version of Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy" Hermione said with a polite nod towards him.

"Granger" Draco said acknowledging her. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow to sign the papers Tim, bye" he said to the man.

"Bye Mr. Malfoy" Tim said as he stepped on the elevator and it closed.

Draco walked slowly back to his office watching Ginny interact with her niece.

"…And then this clown came over and he blew up this big red balloon!" Rosie said opening her arms wide to emphasize how big the balloon got.

"A **big** one?" Ginny asked rolling her head instead of using her hands, which were occupied with little Rosie.

"Gigantric!" Rosie said incorrectly.

"Gigantric huh?" Ginny asked now ticking her stomach sending little Rosie into a fit of giggles. She looked up at Hermione who had just stopped in front of her. "So she had fun at the fair last night?" she asked Hermione bending down and giving baby John a kiss on his forehead.

"Loved it…Ron literally had to run to keep up with her!" Hermione said smiling at Rosie who giggled again. "Listen, we were in the neighborhood and I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." She offered, starting to move the stroller back and forth as John started to become restless.

Ginny looked at the time. Sure enough it was lunchtime and her break was in a few minutes. Plus she really needed to take a break from work. "Sure" she said shifting Rosie to her other hip. "I need a break…where to?" she asked.

"There's Dragons down the street." Hermione said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Sounds good" Ginny said. She pushed the button down and the doors closed. The rode down silently, Rosie's soft humming of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star being the only thing breaking the silence. They walked a few buildings down to Dragons in silence as well, Rosie now singing the song.

Dragons wasn't a fancy restaurant, nor was it a fast food place. It was a pizza parlor that served everything from pizza to macaroni to sandwiches to salads. A perfect place to take kids and they wouldn't destroy anything.

Ginny and Hermione found a table in the middle of the restaurant and sat the kids down next to them. They ordered their food and began talking.

"We talked to Harry last night" Hermione said looking at her friend sympathetically.

"Yeah…what'd he say?" Ginny asked getting annoyed with the touchy subject.

"Just that you broke up with him, after you yelled at him for never spending any time with you" Hermione said. She reached next to her and took the fork and knife away from John who was banging them on the table.

"Yeah…and did you and Ron take his side on the whole matter? And that's why you wanted to go out to lunch with me?" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione. Ginny moved the glass of water out of Rosie's reach since it looked like she was dangerously close to knocking it over.

"No! Ginny! Ron and I agree with what you did." Hermione exclaimed. "After you told us about what happened the night we had you over for dinner we realized that he wasn't for you. I mean we love Harry and we know he loves you and you love him, but…it didn't seem like he was putting anything into your relationship," she said. Hermione sighed loudly and continued. "We just felt bad for you because he was always canceling."

Ginny stared at Hermione. Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, just took her side. And her brother, Harry's other best friend, was on her side as well. Ginny never thought she would see the day.

"Wow…well thanks" Ginny said a little speechless.

"Aunt Gin" Rosie said from next to her. Ginny turned her head and attention to the little girl. "I think Uncle Harry's a butt head for not wanting to spend time with you" she said.

It was the cutest thing Ginny had ever heard a 5 year old say. She laughed and kissed Rosie's head. "Thanks Rosie" she said smiling down at the girl.

----------

The next day at work wasn't as stressful. Sure people still had work to do to meet the deadline in two weeks, but it wasn't anything like yesterday.

It was early in the morning and Draco just walked into his office and started getting ready for the days work when Ginny walked in.

"I have an idea for the July issue," she told him getting right to the point.

Draco was about to ask her what it was when Timothy walked in. He was here for the follow up of yesterdays meeting. Him and Draco still had some financial matters to discuss and Draco had to sign some papers.

"I would love to hear the idea, but I have a meeting to get to right now. How 'bout later…like lunch?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded her head. "Sounds good," she said then made her way out the door.

----------

It was later that day when Draco knocked on Ginny's office door.

"I was thinking we could grab some lunch while you tell me your idea" he told her.

Sure it was just an excuse for him to pretend they were on a date when all they were doing was talking business, but a man could dream couldn't he.

Ginny nodded and stood up from her desk. "Sounds fine with me…I'm starving anyway"

When Draco made the offer Ginny's insides flooded with excited butterflies. Yes, they were going out to talk about business, but they were going out together. Together to a place to eat. She could pretend it was a date.

They got into the elevator and walked out of the building in a comfortable silence; just enjoying the calmness they brought each other.

"Where to?" Ginny asked once outside. She looked up at Draco waiting for her answer. It was a beautiful May day and the sun's rays hit his face making him glow. He looked absolutely beautiful.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Draco asked looking down at her. Her hair looked like it was on fire the way the sun was hitting it. She looked like an angel.

"Sounds good" Ginny said and she made her way to The Leaky Cauldron with Draco beside her.

They walked in and found it to be somewhat crowded. Obviously they weren't the only one's who thought about going out for lunch. They found a table in the back and sat down across from each other. A waiter came over right away and took their food order.

"So what's your idea for the July issue?" Draco asked crossing his arms on the table.

"Couples" Ginny simply said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Couples? I don't know," he said warily.

"Come on Malfoy! My flat looks down on a park and there were at least 5 couples walking around last night," Ginny told him. All she got was a shake of the head and an arch of the eyebrow again. "Look around here!" she moved her hand about "look how many couples there are here"

Draco looked around and sure enough there were couples at every table. They were eating, talking, and kissing from time to time.

Draco sighed and looked back at her. "Fine…now that you put it that way," he said.

The waiter came back with their food and drinks and placed it in front of them.

"July's issue will be the couple's issues" Draco said picking up his fork and sticking it in his food.

Ginny let out a little squeal. "I knew you would like it…I am a genius!" she said happily.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't flatter yourself Weasley. I almost rejected the idea," he said then put some food in his mouth.

"Yes…but you didn't!" Ginny said matter-of-factly pointing her fork at him. "ergo…genius!" she said enthusiastically.

Again Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever Weasley!"

----------

Ginny was in her office the next day getting the clothes ready for the model. She was gathering the belts and grabbing the dress cloaks when Luna burst into her office.

"Ginny, Anna just canceled…she had to leave early for her modeling trip to Paris" Luna said urgently.

Ginny's eyes widen "No…tell me you're joking!" she said. Luna shook her head her blond hair falling out of her loose bun. "Is there anyone else?" Ginny asked desperately. Again Luna shook her head. Ginny looked at the pile of clothes and took out a shirt. It was a small, the same size she was. Then she took out a pair of pants. A size 4, her size. "All right…I'll do it," she said putting the clothes back on the pile and picking it up.

"Your gonna do it?" Luna asked shocked.

"Yeah…I modeled when I was in New York and the clothes are my size so why not?" Ginny asked making her way down to the studio.

"Okay!" Luna said then walked to her desk.

Ginny walked into the studio and was immediately met by Colin.

"Gin…Anna canceled and we have no one for the shoot," he said hurriedly following Ginny as she made her way into the dressing room.

"That's not true…I'm gonna do it. The clothes are my size anyway," Ginny said. She walked into the dressing room, closed and locked the door. A few minutes later she stepped out.

She was in a white tank top and washed out jeans with a big hole in the right knee and a small hole in the left. The bottoms were shredded and there was a small hole in the pocket on the butt. With the jeans she had a thin light suede belt that was only for decoration and around her neck was a tie that had alternating horizontal stripes of cream and light blue. On her ears were drop earrings and on one wrist was a tan wrist cuff and on the other was a simple silver bracelet. And she wore white kitten heels on her feet. She looked all punk rockerish.

Hair and makeup stylist then suddenly took her.

"So Miss Weasley what are we doing to you today?" one of the stylist asked.

"Light foundation, clear gloss, gold eye shadow and some black eyeliner and for my hair just put it up in a high loose pony" Ginny told the women.

The women nodded and got to work, along with another girl, on Ginny's makeup and hair. 5 minutes later Ginny was ready. She got up and walked over to the backdrop.

Colin was over there as well getting the camera ready. Ginny walked over but was stopped when Draco came in calling for her.

"Weasley!"

Ginny took a detour and walked over to Draco. "What's up?" she asked as she pushed a trendel of fallen hair out of her eyes with her pointer finger.

Draco eyed her up and down with an arched eyebrow. "You didn't wear that to work did you?" he asked

Ginny looked down at herself. "No" she said

"Oh!" Draco replied nodding. "What are you wearing by the way?" he asked motioning his hands up and down as to ask what her pants were.

Again Ginny looked down at her outfit. "Jeans" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well it kinda was.

"Why is it all ripped and holey" Draco asked.

"That's the style," Ginny told him. "Anyway what-"

"Gin come on!" Colin yelled.

Ginny sighed and ran over to the backdrop. Colin started telling her how to pose and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "If I'm gonna do this…I'm gonna do this right!" she said. She walked out leaving some very confused people. She came back a few minutes later carrying her CD player and her holder of CDs. She put the player down and put in a CD. Punk rock filled the room and Ginny got back to her spot. "We're gonna do this the New York way" she said then started dancing to the music and singing along with it.

Colin shot picture after picture. He got some great shots.

Draco watched Ginny the entire time. Outfit after outfit he watched her model. Song after song we watched her dance to. A smile was on his face the entire time and he couldn't stop laughing and cat calling at her. It would make her blush and she looked so beautiful when she blushed.

Ginny's last outfit was a dark green sundress with no shoes and some gold jewelry. She started twirling around in it laughing.

Draco couldn't help but get caught up in the fun everyone was having. On an impulse he walked up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up and spun her around making her go into a fit of giggles. Draco started laughing to. He couldn't help but notice how perfect she fit into his arms. It was like she was made for him.

Ginny couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She also couldn't help but notice how perfect she fit into him.

Draco set her down and looked down at her. Now he just realized what he did. "Sorry" he mumbled then walked away and out of the studio.

Now Draco had no idea why he did that. The action just took over and he picked her up and swung her around. Just for no reason. He had no idea what was happening to him, but to be perfectly honest with himself he didn't whatever it was to stop.

Ginny finished up her photo shoot. She changed back into the clothes she wore to work and walked back to her office. She couldn't get Draco's action out of her head. She wasn't mad about it. On the contrary, she was very pleased with what he'd done. She just couldn't help but remember how perfect she felt in his arms. She walked into her office without looking into Draco's and sat at her desk. She fell back into her chair and looked out her window deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was a difficult chapter to write. I knew what I wanted to happen I just didn't know how to put it in words. So I hope you like it and please review…you know how I love those! **I AM GOING TO ****CAPE MAY**** AT THE END OF THIS WEEK SO YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER 2 WEEKS! BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL WORK ON THE UNEXPECTED! **

**Fairyqueen – **that kind of tulip sounds pretty. Purple is my favorite color and I love tulips too so I'm gonna have to see if I can find them. They sound wonderful. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kiki Pride – **I am so glad you like my fics…makes me feel all happy! Lol I am also a devoted D/G fan and think that Ginny and Draco with any other character is just gross too lol thank you so much for your compliment and review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**DuskTilDawn – **thanks for the hug! Lol Draco will come step in, in like a few chapters and I plan to make it extra sweet. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter.

**Yvette Sorrow – **Yes Harry is a git! I never like him either! By the way I LOVE your story! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Gryffchick – **I am so glad you like my story! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this last chapter.

**CoolMilena – **I thought I'd give Herm and Ron cute kids since Ron is adorable and Hermione is pretty. Thanks for your review (and your emails!) and I hope you like this chapter.

**Kitkat159 – **Harry's a big butthead! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lillian-is-fickle – **I fixed the mistakes b/c I'm crazy about things like that so thanks for pointing them out. I'm actually the reader but it's like 1 AM when I re read my writing so I miss a lot. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**XPlayer Haterx – **thank you so much for your compliment! I actually would like to be a writer! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Karamel06 – **Jenni! I am so happy that you like my story! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sweet thang – **I'm so glad you love me fic! Draco is so much more sexier then Harry! Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this last chapter!


	4. Helping The Wasted

**A/N**: I got so many good reviews that I felt horrible leaving you guys for 2 weeks without a new chapter! I tried really hard to get this out and I couldn't but I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: There is some fluff…I want to give you something good when I was gone!

**Helping the Wasted**

****

It had been a few weeks since that day of the photo shoot. Ginny and Draco still spoke, but never mentioned anything about that day and what Draco had done.

Colin had gotten pictures, both moving and still, of Draco spinning Ginny around. He gave them to Ginny and she kept them in her desk drawer. She would pull them out time to time and would just look at them. She took one of the still ones home and put it in a picture frame and placed it on the fireplace mantle. She would stare at it and remember that day.

Colin had also given Draco copies of the pictures. He left them on Draco's desk while he was out to lunch with a note saying he should look at them. Draco had looked at them. He looked at them many times. Ginny just looked so beautiful and happy and he couldn't help but stare at her picture for hours. He would even go home and dream about that day reliving the wonderful feeling he had when she was in her arms.

----------

Draco opened Ginny's office door and walked in. She was sitting in her chair as she moved it back and forth and reading her computer screen. He cleared his throat to make his presence know and Ginny jumped a little letting out a high-pitched squeak. She looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you" Draco said looked down at her messy desk not meeting her eye.

Ginny started getting nervous. Draco wasn't meeting her eye and there wasn't any emotion in his voice. Could this be about what happened a few weeks ago? Was he going to fire her because he felt uncomfortable working with her? She gave him a small nodded and motioned for him to sit.

Draco finally met her eye. "Actually I was thinking we could talk over lunch," he told her.

Ginny nodded once again to scared to actually talk. Her head bowed and biting her lip so the tears that were stinging her eyes wouldn't fall, she got up. She followed him out and took the elevator down beside him silently. She then followed him through the busy streets of Diagon Ally to The Leaky Cauldron.

He led her through the crowd by a gentle hand on her arm. He really needed to talk to her. It wasn't anything bad, but he did have an important question. He brought her into the pub and led her into the back to the same table the sat at when Ginny gave him her couple's idea. He slid into the booth and watched as she slid into the seat across from him.

Ginny still hadn't picked her head up to look at him. She was still so nervous about what Draco wanted to talk to her about. She put her hands on the table and started playing with them.

Draco eyed her and her hands that were wringing together nervously. He raised an eyebrow and decided to speak. "I actually wanted to ask you a question," he told her. After only getting a nod from her he continued. "Well since you had the idea for this months issue I thought it was only appropriate to make you the editor of it"   
  
Ginny lifted her head slowly. She was utterly shocked. She didn't expect this. He wanted her to be the editor of this month's magazine.   
  
Draco smirked at her. "Is that at yes?" he asked her  
  
"Are you kidding! I would love to!" Ginny said able to find her voice again. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "And for a moment there I thought you were firing me"

Draco looked at her in utter shock. "Why would I fire you?" he asked flabbergasted.

Ginny shrugged and looked down at the table. "I don't know," she said not wanting to bring up past events.

"Well I would never fire you…this magazine needs you" Draco told her just staring at her.

They spent the rest of their lunch break eating and talking about the magazine. They talked as if they had been friends for years.

Ginny liked how easily it was for the two of them to talk. She felt at ease with him. She didn't feel like she was talking to her boss, with that uncomfortable tension between them. She felt very comfortable with him like she could tell him everything and anything.

Draco felt at ease talking to her. They didn't have to force a conversation. Their topic of conversation just came to them and they talked about it freely. There was never an uncomfortable silence and if there was a silence it was very comfortable and broken quickly by something new to talk about.

All in all they had a wonderful time together.

----------

It was a Saturday night and Draco was in the pub drinking. Tonight was the 10-year anniversary of his father's death.

Lucius Malfoy died when Draco was 17. It was during the final battle. Harry was battling with Voldemort and Lucius was there as well. Draco and Lucius were battling. Draco hadn't become a Death Eater. He fought with the Order and with Harry. Draco and Lucius were battling around Harry and Voldemort. Harry sent the killing curse towards Voldemort. Lucius, upon hearing Harry yell the curse and trying to save his master, shoved Voldemort out of the way the curse hitting him instead. He died instantly.

And every year since then on that day Draco got himself drunk. Even 10 years later this day affected him so much. Every bad memory came flooding back to Draco as well as the very rare good memories from when he was much younger.

So Draco downed drink after drink after drink letting the alcohol consume him. It was only 8 o'clock but he was drunk. And mind you Draco had a very good alcohol tolerance and didn't get drunk easily.

"Another fire whisky!" Draco slurred to the bar tender.

"Draco?"   
  
Draco turned around in his bar stool to see who called his name and almost fell off it. The person lunged forward and pushed Draco back onto the stool.

"Merlin Draco…what are you doing?" the person asked. Draco knew that voice. He heard that voice everyday. He looked up and sure enough it was Ginny.

They had been going out to lunch and dinner meetings together because Ginny told Draco she couldn't do the editing of the entire magazine by herself.

**- FLASHBACK -**

Ginny burst into Draco's office with papers falling out of her hands. Her hair was ruffled and her face was flushed. She walked over to his desk and threw the papers down on it.

"I can't do it!" she cried.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked up at her from his position in his chair. "You can do what?" he asked slowly.

"I can't do this editing of the entire magazine thing by myself! I have to much to do and it's to hard!" Ginny cried and wined throwing her hands all over trying to emphasis her point.

Draco smirked at her and bit down a chuckled. She was cute when she was like this. "But I do it all the time" he pointed out calmly.

"Yeah well…your just some kind of genius because I need help!" Ginny exclaimed. She fell into one of Draco's visitor's chairs.

Draco nodded as he smiled at her. This was quite a site to see. "Okay…I'll help," he said. "I have the time to anyway," he added.

Ginny's face brightened up and she looked relieved. "Thank you," she said sighing heavily. She stood up and left closing the door.

Draco just shook her head and chuckled at her.

**- END FLASHBACK -**

That was the beginning of a new friendship. They met 5 days a week. They had lunch meeting 3 days and dinner meetings the other 2. During those meetings they made an agreement to use each other's first names. Not in the office but during their meetings.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Draco slurred

"What are you doing here? Drunk!" Ginny asked sitting in the stool next to him. She scooted closer to him. She took hold on his one arm to make sure he didn't almost fall again.

Draco stared out into space in front of him. "You know it's been 10 years since he died" he slurred. He turned his head to look at Ginny.

Ginny didn't say anything to him she just looked back at him with sorry eyes. She didn't need to know who he was. She knew it was his father. She had also worked with the order during the final battle. She saw the battle between Voldemort and Harry and the battle between Lucius and Draco.

"It's not like I care" Draco continued looking down at the table. The bartender placed a glass of water in front of him and Draco took a sip of it. "Why would I care about a man who beat me and didn't love me or my mother?" he downed the rest of the water like it was alcohol and got another one that he downed.

Tears filled Ginny's eyes but she held them back. She stood up deciding she should take him back his house. "Come on" she said and took him by the arm. "I'm gonna take you home"

Draco stood up, but smirked. "You think you're ready for that?" he asked looking down at her.

Ginny looked up at his face and glared at him. "Not my house, yours" she said "and when I bring you home I'm not leaving. Merlin even when you're drunk your mind is in the gutter" she cried. She put her arm around his waist to hold him up. She wouldn't do much good because he was a lot bigger then she was, but who knew.

Draco arm went around Ginny's shoulders and he held himself up as best he could when he was drunk. They walked out of the pub and stopped.

Ginny let go of Draco to get her wand. When she let go of Draco he stumbled and fell forward. He caught himself with one hand on Ginny's shoulder and the other on her boob. Ginny gasped and little bit and decided that Draco was in no condition to apperate.

Draco didn't even realize what he had done. He stood up placing the hand on her breast on her shoulder. He cupped her face with one hand and caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Ginny stopped breathing for a second as tears came to her eyes once again. She grabbed his wrist and put his hand down. "You're drunk Draco," she told him quietly. She forced the tears out of her eyes.

"It doesn't mean it isn't true" Draco told her.

"Come on…let's get you home" Ginny said wrapping her arm around his waist again. "Where's you're flat?" Draco had told her at one of their meetings that he didn't live in Malfoy Manor anymore. Then she remembered that he probably didn't remember where he lived since her was drunk.

"It's two blocks down" Draco told her surprising her. He was pointing to the left.

"You remember?" Ginny asked. When she got drunk she couldn't remember where she lived. Friends always had to bring her home.

"I'm drunk…I'm not stupid," Draco told her.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. They then started walking to his flat. When they got to the building Ginny took them inside and up the stairs and into his flat with Draco's instructions. He was a smart drunk. It was either that or he was sobering up.

She got them inside his flat with the key Draco found in his pocket after digging for it for 5 minutes. Draco let go of her and stumbled to the couch. Ginny looked around his flat. It was similar to hers but the rooms were larger. She walked into the kitchen and started looking in the cabinets for some Pepper Up Potion. She found a cabinet full of some potions and found it.

She walked over to Draco who was now laying one the couch. She went to give him the potion when she realized he was sleeping. She chuckled at him and put the potion on the coffee table. She then took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and put it over Draco. She then looked for a small piece of parchment and a quill. She found one under the table and wrote Draco a small note.

_Draco, Take the potion when you wake up. It will make you feel better, Ginny_

She then left quietly and walked down the stairs and out of the building. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was on her street and she was only a couple of buildings down. She walked home remembering what Draco had said about her being beautiful.

The next morning Ginny woke up to an owl tapping at her bedroom window. She got up and took the letter from the owl and it flew away. She opened the letter and read it.

_Ginny, Thank you for bringing me home last night and for leaving the potion out for me, Draco._

Ginny smiled and put the letter down on her dresser.

----------

The huge ballroom was filled to the max with people in elegant muggle gowns and suits. It was the annual Ministry summer ball.

It was exactly one week after Ginny helped Draco get home. They hadn't mentioned it or talked about it. Ginny hadn't told Draco about his little boob grabbing or him calling her beautiful. She thought it was better left unsaid.

Ginny walked over to the bartender and ordered herself an apple martini. She leaned on the bar and watched as couples and small children danced across the dance floor.

"Ginny?" someone asked from behind her.

Ginny turned around and was met with the site of Draco Malfoy and an older woman who resembled him.

"Draco" she said smiling warmly.

Draco smiled back at her then turned to the women beside him. "Mother this is Ginevra Weasley, my fashion editor. Ginny this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy."

Ginny smiled and shook Narcissa's hand. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

Narcissa smiled as she shook Ginny's hand back. "It's a pleasure to meet you to. I love your section in the magazine. And Draco has told me wonderful things about you" she said.

"Oh" Ginny said pulling her hand away. She was slightly surprised that Draco had told his mother about her. "Well Draco has told me wonderful things about you as well" she replied. It wasn't a lie. Draco had told her good things about his mother.

Narcissa smiled and Ginny then looked back at her son. "Well I'm gonna go mingle. A Malfoy's job is never done," she said. She turned back to Ginny. "It was nice meeting you Ginevra" she said then walked away to talk with people.

Ginny turned back to bar when the bartender gave a polite 'miss'. She took her apple martini and started drinking it. She turned back to Draco. She leaned on the bar and looked him up and down. "So…you told your mother about me?" she joked.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Don't be to flattered. I only told her that you're really good at what you do at the magazine," he told her.

Ginny nodded her head and finished her drink. She then fished out the cherry at the bottom of the cup. She took it by the stem and placed it in her mouth. She licked off the rest of the drink on the cherry then bit it off the stem. She ate the cherry and placed the glass and stem back on the bar.

Now what Ginny did wasn't meant to be seducing, but to a man like Draco, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He watched her every move and felt his pants become tight. He cleared his throat. "So you look nice tonight" he complimented. He looked at his shoes for a quick second to get his thoughts back on track.

Ginny looked down at her outfit. It was a dark blue dress that came down to her ankles. It tied up around her neck as a halter and was v-cut showing a classy amount of cleavage. On her feet were blue strappy sandals. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail with some dark blue ribbon put in.

"Thanks" she said. "I found it while I was shopping and thought 'I have to have it' so I bought it" she told him smoothing out a few tiny wrinkles. She looked back up at what he was wearing. "You clean up well yourself" she told him smiling.

He looked good. Scratch that he looked hot! He was just in a regular suit, but it fit him perfectly. His hair was in his face, but had a little gel in it so it didn't go all over the place. Let's just say that he looked so good Ginny could feel herself getting hot.

"Thanks" Draco said smirking.

A slow song came on and people paired off in twos and started to dance. Draco watched Ginny as she watched people dance. He stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him. She nodded and put her smaller hand into his larger one. Draco led her out to the dance floor. Once there he spun her in and put his hand on the small of her back as she put hers on his shoulder.

You know that static shock that hit you when you touch metal when you wear wool? Well that's what Ginny and Draco felt as their hands met. They danced around in a comfortable silence making some small talk every now and then.

They danced for a few songs. Some more up tempo and others slow. Draco was a great dancer and Ginny just followed him and let him twirl her around the dance floor. They were dancing to a slow song again and talking about where Draco learned to dance, his father made him take lessons, when they were interrupted. And not so nicely either.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny looked toward the place she heard her name coming from and saw an irate brother followed by an annoyed sister-in-law. Ginny rolled her eyes and straightened up dropping her arms.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked not caring that Draco was right there and he could hear everything.

"Hello Ginny" Hermione said nicely ignoring her husband. "You look lovely tonight," she said.

"Thank you, so do you" Ginny said also ignoring Ron. "How are the kids?" she asked

"They are fine, but what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked now pissed off.

Draco stood there quietly looking at Ron. His eyebrows were knotted in annoyance.

"I am dancing with him. Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked in a sarcastic politeness.

"Um…yeah-"

"No" Hermione cut Ron off. Ron turned to her and glared at her. "Sorry to interrupt you" she said and pulled Ron away.

Ginny watched them go listening to Ron hiss 'But she's with Malfoy Herm' and Hermione cry back softly 'She's 26 years old for Merlin's sake! Stop babying her!' Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco.

"I'm really sorry about that. He can be a big git like that" she apologized.

Draco chuckled. "I can remember from school," he told her.

Ginny smiled and chuckled with him a little bit. She was tapped on the shoulder and sighed. "What Ron?" she asked annoyed. She spun around expecting to see him, but was met with a very handsome looking Harry Potter. "Harry" she said surprised.

"Ginny" Harry said looking over her shoulder to Draco. "What are you doing with him?" he asked raising an eyebrow and pointing to Draco.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Draco and turned back around to Harry sighing. "Well Harry he is my boss and if you haven't forgotten we aren't dating anymore so it's not your business what I'm doing with him" she said through slightly clenched teeth.

"You do know that this is the same Malfoy who made our school years hell, right?" Harry asked trying to make her see who she was with.

"Yes and I also know that he has grown up as well. Which is something that you and my brother haven't done yet" Ginny snapped back.

"But it's Malfoy! What's the appeal?" Harry asked. He was confused to why Ginny would want to spend her time with him and he was oblivious to Draco standing right behind Ginny.

"The appeal is that he doesn't cancel on me Harry. Now I think you should go" Ginny said with a nod of her head.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times before scowling at Draco and leaving. He was shocked at the fact that Ginny was basically picking Malfoy over him. Draco Malfoy over Harry Potter.

Ginny once again turned back around to face Draco and sighed. "Now I am very sorry about that. I have no idea what got into him or why he came up to us," she said shaking her head and rubbing her temple.

Draco shook his head and rubbed her arms slightly. "That's okay," he said.

Ginny felt shivers run through her body when he touched her. "Do you want a drink?" she asked popping her head up to look at Draco's face as his hands stopped their up and down motion. "I need alcohol" she said then turned around and made a beeline for the bar.

When Ginny got annoyed about things with Harry, or one of her brothers pissed her off badly she like to drink. Not a lot, but just a few drinks. But tonight was different. With the annoyance of Ron and Harry and the sexual frustration she was feeling for Draco, Ginny got wasted. Ginny got wasted in about 30 minutes.

This time it was Draco who had to hold Ginny up and make sure she didn't make a fool of herself in front of people she knew. Many times during the night Draco or one of her brothers would and try to make her stop drinking but Ginny was very headstrong and would drink even more.

Her brothers also wanted to take her home, but Draco insisted that they all go home, back to their kids (which they all had. The Weasley family just kept getting bigger and bigger).

"Plus I owe her. She helped me last week," Draco told them.

They were all very skeptical with leaving Ginny in his care, but they saw the interaction between the two all night. The two of them had feelings for each other. A blind person could see that. So they gave Draco the directions to Ginny's flat and left her in his care.

"Mum are you sure you'll be alright?" Draco asked his mother one more time. Narcissa was going to apperated home by herself so Draco could take Ginny back to her house safely.

"Draco, darling, I'll be fine. You just get her home in one piece" Narcissa told her son.

"Yes mother, be safe" Draco said to her.

Narcissa smiled warmly at her son then apperated away. Draco stood Ginny up and held her to him tightly. It was a long walk to Ginny's street, which he found out was also the same street his flat building was on, and he decided it was to long of a walk for Ginny so he decided to apperate. He held her tightly by the waist, took out his wand and apperated them to the front of Ginny's building.

Ginny held on tightly to him with her head on his shoulder. When she was drunk she kind of just was there. She couldn't remember anything, but she wasn't an obnoxious drunk.

"He said it was on the fifth floor and it was number 18" Draco said to himself as he walked up the steps to the fifth floor.

Once on the landing he looked down the hall. There were only 4 flats on each floor so Draco found Ginny's easily. He went to open the door when he realized that he didn't have a key. He looked over to Ginny's shoulder and found her purse. Just what he wanted. He took her purse off her shoulder and looked through it, letting go of Ginny.

Ginny turned around and put her back on the wall. She slid down the wall and put her face in her knees. She was feeling sick.

Draco looked up at her as he took out the from Ginny's purse. "You all right?" he asked. He put the key in the hole and opened the door.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ginny said into her hands.

"Okay" Draco said. He helped her off the floor and inside.

Ginny stumbled into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Draco was right behind her holding her hair back, which had come out of its holder, and rubbing her back. When Ginny was finished Draco helped her up so she could brush her teeth. He then took her to her room. As Ginny got herself ready for bed Draco went back out to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and a vial of Pepper Up Potion.

He walked back into Ginny's room and found her already in her bed sleeping. He placed the potion and glass of water on the nightstand. He didn't want to leave her alone for the rest of the night since she looked pale and was getting sick.

So taking his tie and jacket off he made himself comfortable in the chair in the corner of her room. He watched her sleep for a little bit, just admiring her beauty, until he himself fell asleep.

----------

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sun pouring into her eyes. She groaned and sat up in bed stretching and yawing. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them.

"Draco?" she asked surprised to find him sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking position in her chair.

Draco groaned and woke up stretching his body out. He looked up at Ginny. "Good Morning" he said with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked not so politely.

"Well you got piss drunk last night, so I brought you home and you got sick and I didn't want to leave you alone so I stayed here" Draco explained sitting in the correct position on the chair.

Ginny nodded her head taking everything in. "Thanks" she said after it was all digested. She only remembered blurbs of last night.

Draco stood up and got his tie and jacket. Now that Ginny was up and he knew she was okay he was free to leave. "Take the potion…it'll make you feel better," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow at work" he walked to the door.

"Draco wait!" Ginny said stopping his movements. "Do you wanna stay for breakfast?" She offered. "It's the least I can do"

Draco thought about it and nodded deciding to stay.

"Great" Ginny said. She took the potion and stood up revealing her pajama pants and matching tank top.

They both walked into the kitchen and Ginny made them breakfast while Draco watched her from the table. Ginny made them scrambled eggs with bacon and coffee. She set the plates out on the table and coffee in front of them and they both started eating.

"I'm really sorry about the whole Harry thing last night" Ginny apologized again. She felt really bad about what Harry had said last night.

"Don't worry about it" Draco said before he put some eggs in his mouth.

"He was just jealous. I don't know why…we aren't even dating anymore. Which is a definite good thing" Ginny babbled on pushing her eggs around her plate.

"He doesn't seem like a very pleasing boyfriend" Draco commented. He liked dissing Harry and finding things wrong with him.

Ginny snorted. "I don't know if Harry knows the meaning of pleasure. He was too scared to even cop a grab at me. Which you did last week not so discreetly," she told Draco.

Draco head flung up to look at her. "What?"

Ginny started to laugh and nodded her head. "You were drunk," she said brushing the matter off.

Draco just stared at her. He copped a grab at her and he wasn't even sober to remember or think anything about it!

They finished their breakfast talking about the magazine the rest of the time. Draco helped Ginny clean up then left.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Draco said walking out of the door Ginny was holding open for him.

Ginny nodded. "Bye Draco and thank you again"

Draco nodded his head. "We're even now," he said talking about when Ginny brought him home when he was drunk. "Bye and thanks for breakfast"

Ginny smiled at him as her your welcome and good bye. She closed the door behind him. She had the biggest smile on her face and she slid her back down the door squealing.

Outside in the hall Draco also had a huge smile on his face as he walked down the stairs and out to his building.

* * *

**A/N:**So there it is! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried so hard to post it before I left, but there was so much to write I didn't happen. I really hope you like this one. It's a lot longer…11 pages and 5,109 words, and there's fluff! One more chapter and they get together! And I'll make sure it's nice and fluffy for you guys. Please review! By the way I'm not rereading over this chapter because it's too long so if any of you find even the littlest mistake please tell me so I can fix it. I'm kind of freakish about that kind of thing.

**Sara – **Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like the story.

**Dark Morbid Angel – **I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks so much for your review.

**Silverbutterfly – **Thanks so much for your review and advice. I'm actually going to have someone read over the story before I post it just so they catch spelling and writing mistake that I haven't.

**Krystal1989 – **I worked on The Unexpected over my vacation a little bit. I'll have it up soon hopefully.

**CoolMilena – **I love your reviews! They make me laugh hehe! I have been emailing you back I think something is wrong with my email or something. But I have been emailing you back! I have seen Spiderman2.

**Honey – **They will get together but people won't talk. I gave you a jealous Harry in this one.

**Lithui – **I have to agree with you! Fashion and Draco are two wonderful combinations. That's why it is so much fun to write this! And the outfit…I needed to add a girly touch to it. And I'll put the Ramones in the next chapter for you!

**Tipsy1 – **Ginny and Draco do belong together! I think JK should do something about them.

**Cf – **I'm so glad you like my story and thank you for your review.

**ColeForever16 – **BTW I LOVE charmed! Thank you so much for your review!

**Karamel06 – **Thanks so much Jenni for your review! And yes, Colin did get pics. You wouldn't think I would have Draco do that and have Colin take anything!

**Kathy – **Thank you so much for your reviews! I read the ones you wrote for SITM and they made me so happy! I am so happy you like my stories.

**Kiki Pryde – **I am so happy you like my story and waited for this chapter!

**Draco's Sexy Goddess – **Love the penname! And your request may just come true. **hint hint**

**Nerd-45601 – **Thank you so much for complementing my writing! It means so much. I am so glad you like my story.

**Lillian-is-fickle – **Thanks for catching my writing mistake. And I would love if you could be my reader. I need someone to do that.

**Kitkat159 – **Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you like my story. And Draco was acting very impulsively.

**DuskTilDawn – **Ginny is great and Draco is amazing! And hot (well Tom Felton is, but it's the same thing).

**TickleBoom76 – **I am so glad you like my story! And Draco is hot! He is very hot!


	5. The Couples Photo Shoot

**A/N**: I got so many good reviews that I felt horrible leaving you guys for 2 weeks without a new chapter! I tried really hard to get this out and I couldn't but I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: Fluff! Lots of it!

**The Couples Photo Shoot**

"Come on Draco! Please!" Ginny begged. She put her hands in a begging gesture and she stuck her bottom lip out. She batted her eyelashes and gave him sad eyes.

Draco could have given in right then and there, but he didn't. "No" he told Ginny and went back to his work.

The models for this month's couples photo shoot canceled on the last minute again. This time it was because they couldn't get here. Ginny decided to model again, but that didn't solve their male model problem. Ginny found every guy working for the magazine and checked to see if they were the right size. No one was except Draco. But he was refusing to do it!

Ginny sighed. She had to make him feel bad. "If you don't do this shoot then we won't have a fashion section. And if we don't have a fashion section then we don't have a magazine. Then we'll lose all the money we worked for and it'll be all my fault!" she pretended to cry. She slumped into one of his chairs and put her face in her hands.

Draco looked at her and sighed. "Fine" he said defeated.

Ginny picked her head up and smiled. "Yay!" She got out of the chair and walked to the door. "We'll need you down there in 5 minutes" she told him and shut the door.

Draco put his face in his hands. What was he thinking? What was he going to be doing! Modeling with Ginny! Ginny and him modeling in clothes for **couples**. Did that mean they had to act coupley? Well he was about to find out.

He pushed himself away from his desk and out of his chair. He stood up and walked down the hall to the studio for the shoot. He walked in and saw people running around as usual.

Ginny walked up to Draco and handed him a stack of clothes. She was wearing kaki cargo pants. They came down to the floor only showing her toes and the top of her white flip-flops. She wore a fitted white short sleeve shirt. There was a delicate silver necklace with a heart charm hanging off. She had matching earrings, and a matching bracelet and anklet.

"Change into this. This is the first set of **many** clothes. The rest are in that changing room there," Ginny told him pointing to a changing room right behind him.

Draco nodded and watched her hurry away to hair and makeup before he turned around and walked into the dressing room. A few minutes later he came out wearing an outfit the matched Ginny's. Her wore a long kaki cargo pants, a white short sleeve muscle shirt and white sneakers.

He walked over to makeup where Ginny still was to see if he needed any. Although he was hoping that he didn't.

Ginny looked over at Draco. "Just some gel in his hair" she told the hair people.

She had to force herself not to stare. Every muscle in his upper body could be seen when he wore that shirt. Every pack in his six pack and every muscle bulge in his arm could be seen. She snuck glances at him through the mirror then tore her eyes away quickly.

Ginny was finished in hair and makeup and met Draco out near the backdrop to get started. Colin was putting film in the three cameras he had and Draco didn't look all too happy. This was going to be one long photo shoot.

----------

"Okay now pick her up!" Colin yelled over the music.

In typical Ginny modeling style music was blaring out of the speakers. This time the music came from a band she fell in love with while in New York called The Ramones (**A/N**: That goes to Lithui). This was their last set of clothes they were modeling and both Ginny and Draco had loosened up to modeling with each other.

"What?" Both Ginny and Draco yelled to Colin over the music.

Colin rolled his eyes at the two. They were grown up now and they were acting like children over his one request. "Look it's a couple magazine and you have to act like a couple! Now pick her up…bride style!" he yelled over to them.

Ginny looked over at Draco. "Well let's do it!" she said with a big smile on her face. Inside she was as nervous as hell. This man who she had a huge crush on was about to put his arms around her and pick her up. This was something that only happened in his dreams.

"Okay" Draco said returning her smile. He was feeling the exact same thing. He was enjoying this though being able to touch her and laugh with her like they were really a couple. He dipped down and picked her Ginny up, one hand behind her back and the other under her knees.

Draco had down that so quickly and easily that Ginny let out a little squeak. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself and take some of her weight off Draco.

"Good!" Colin yelled. "Now spin her around a little!"

Draco started to spin her around. After a few spin he started to feel dizzy. He got motion sickness very easily. Then he heard laughing. He looked down at Ginny and found that she was laughing herself to tears.

"What is so funny?" he asked stopping his spinning.

"You look like your going to be sick!" Ginny said between chokes of laughs.

"And you find that funny?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny could only nod her head yes as she laughed harder. Draco let out a little chuckled of his own that sound more like a 'huff' and let his grip on Ginny loosen so that she fell about an inch.

Ginny stopped laughing and her grip around Draco's neck tightened. She had the funniest scared look on her face.

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh his ass off. Ginny glared at him hopped out of his hold. She stood up and started hitting him.

"You mean, mean, mean git!" she cried giving Draco a good smack on his buff arm with every mean.

Draco put his hands up in defense. "Hey you deserved it!" he said. He calmed down his laughing just a little bit.

Now he really looked at what she was wearing. She was in a long burgundy dress coming down to skim the top of her feet. It was just a simple spaghetti strapped dress, but on Ginny it looked beautiful and she looked stunning in it. He wore a simple suit made out of the lightest fabric for summer wear.

Draco tuned out Ginny's scolding and looked over at Colin. Colin was smiling and shaking his head at Draco. He was swapping cameras with his assistant next to him. He had kept taking pictures while Ginny and Draco put on their little show and had gotten great shots. 'Dip her' he mouthed to Draco.

Draco smirked and nodded his head. Then in another quick swift motion he grabbed Ginny by her waist and upper arm, which he noticed was nicely toned, and dipped her low to the floor.

Ginny squeaked and grabbed onto Draco's arm, holding on for dear life. Realizing Draco wasn't going to drop her she glared at him.

Draco picked her up and steadied her. "It was all Creevy's idea," he said nodding his head over his Colin's direction.

Ginny spun around glared at Colin instead.

"Come on Gin…it made for some great shots!" Colin told her. The music had stopped and he didn't have to yell anymore. He knew that as long as it was good for the magazine Ginny wouldn't be mad.

"Whatever!" Ginny said pushing her hair out of her face. "But I won't be so happy about it next time!" she said firmly, but a visible smile was tugging at her lips.

----------

It was much later that day and Ginny was still working on one of the articles for the magazine. After she finished this, and she was nowhere close to done, she had to read over the horoscopes Lavender just gave her. And to make matters worse the deadline was Wednesday, which was in two days, and she should have left the office an hour ago.

Being editor of an entire magazine royally sucked. Ginny had no idea how Draco could do this every month. Draco had helped her like he said he would, but that still didn't take away from all the stress. And having to do the modeling today put Ginny even further behind.

"How late are you staying?" came Draco's voice interrupting Ginny out of her work. He also had been working late. He was on his way out and just wanted to check on Ginny.

"Until I'm done with the work I have to do here," Ginny answered.

Draco walked into her office and sat down in one of her visitor chairs. "I'll help," he said. He looked around her cluttered desk to find something to help her with.

"You don't have to do that Draco" Ginny said smiling weakly. She was thankful for his offer to help, but she didn't want him to stay any longer then he needed.

"I know, but I want to" he said smiling back at her. "You need the help and I don't have anywhere to go so let me just help you," he said.

Ginny smiled bigger and looked around her desk. She pulled out the horoscope article and handed it to Draco. "Just read over that please"

Draco nodded and started reading. He was never fond of horoscopes, but he found teenagers and women reading them all the time so he knew that he had to put them in his magazine if he wanted it to be successful.

He corrected some spelling mistakes and finished reading. "Where would you like this?" he asked.

"Over on that table over there. At the end" Ginny told him. She didn't look at him but concentrated on her work in front of her.

Draco got up and put the page on the table putting it at the end of all the other papers. He walked back over to Ginny's desk and stood over it watching her.

Ginny finally finished the article. She clicked the print button and got up. She looked up at Draco. "Thanks for helping Draco," she said smiling at him. She turned around and walked to the printer on the table in the corner.

"No problem" Draco said. "You know I had fun today," he added.

Ginny took the printed piece of paper out of the printer. She looked up at him and smiled. "So did I," she said. She walked over to the table Draco just placed the horoscope page on and placed her article in the appropriate spot.

"Hey" Draco said looking down at her table. It suddenly became very interesting to him. "Do you wanna go out to dinner?" He had wanted to ask her since he left her house Sunday, but he didn't have the nerve. Draco Malfoy didn't have the nerve…who would have thought.

Ginny turned spun around so fast her hair flew into her face. Draco just asked her out to dinner. "Like a date?" she asked smiling.

Draco nodded and turned to face her. "Yeah like a date…and a good job this month with the magazine dinner," he said.

Ginny smiled wider, if it was possible, and bit her lip. "I'd like that" she said nodding her head embarrassingly.

Draco smiled and nodded his head as well. "Great, how 'bout Friday at 7?" he asked. He was now able to breathe a little easy now that she gave him her answer.

"That sounds good" Ginny said. She couldn't help, but smile.

Draco nodded and walked closer to her. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said. He bent down and gave Ginny a small kiss on her cheek.

"Bye" Ginny said just a little bit above a whisper her cheeks now flushed. She watched Draco leave and close her door behind him. Once he was gone she put her face in her hands and squealed. This was the best thing that could happen.

----------

Outside Draco was waiting for the elevator to go down. He again had the biggest smile on his face, like when he left her flat yesterday.

In his mind this was the best thing that could and had happened to him in a long time. He left the building whistling, which was something he had never done.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was good for you. I really had no idea what I wanted to happen here. And this is what came out. Next chapter is a good one I promise! Please review you know how I love them! I'm still looking for a reader! And I didn't reread this chapter either so tell me if there were any mistakes.

**Krystal1989 – **I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review.

**CoolMilena – **Your reviews make me laugh because you seem so hyper, which isn't a bad thing. I'll try emailing you again and tell you what I think about Spiderman 2 and that girl kissing Tom.

**Mereschino – **I'm glad you like my fiction! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Fuzzycat982 – **Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kiki Pryde – **I love my present!Chocolate is the best thing in the world! I enjoyed it lol! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kathy – **I'm so glad you liked it! A smart drunk Draco makes me love him more too! A lot of things make me love him lol!

**DuskTilDawn – **I'm so glad you liked it. It was long and a little hard to write! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Karamel06 – **I wouldn't disappoint my reviewers and not have Colin get pictures! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one.

**Gryffxchick – **It was funny! I found some things wrong with my writing but they were small and I fixed them.

**Hart-break – **Love is in the air! And it blossoms soon! I hope you liked this last chapter


	6. Out in the Rain

**A/N**: This is a good one!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

**Fluff-o-meter**: Yeah fluff!

_Dedicated to Kiki Pryde for her very encouraging words. Thank you so much. This one's for you! _

**Out in the Rain**

That week couldn't have gone slower and Friday couldn't have taken forever to come for Ginny and Draco. The deadline came and gone on Wednesday.

Ginny must have gone over the magazine layout a million times and read each article a million times to make sure everything was the way she wanted it. When she was finally happy with it she sent it off to publishing. Now all she had to do was pray that the magazine's readers loved the idea and they didn't loss money.

----------

Draco walked down the hallway to Ginny's flat. He told her that he would pick her up at her flat and then they would walk to the restaurant, Phoenix, a Friday or Chili type of restaurant, together. He stopped in front of her door and knocked. He looked down at what he was wearing as he waited.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather belt in the loops. He also had on a white short sleeve shirt under a long sleeve blue striped button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace that matched his silver chained bracelet. He was wearing white sneakers on his feet and he let his hair fall loosely in his eyes with just a little bit of gel in it.

The door opened slowly and it revealed an amazing looking Ginny.

Her hair fell in long soft curls around her face, which only had some eyeliner and gloss on it. She wore a tight bright pink short sleeve v-neck shirt. Around her neck, hanging in the middle of the neckline, was a delicate silver daisy necklace. She also wore a denim skirt that came down to the middle of her thigh, showing off her never-ending legs. In the belt loops of the skirt was a pink, white, pink horizontally striped belt. On her feet were white flip-flops with a silver anklet above her left foot. She also had on small silver hoop earrings, a silver watch and silver heart bracelet on either wrist.

Draco stared at her with slight hazed over eyes. "You look great" he was able to get out.

Ginny smiled and looked away as her cheeks started to flame. "Thanks" she said.

Draco smiled at Ginny and her red cheeks. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ginny nodded. "Let me just get my purse" she said. She disappeared in the flat for a second and came back out with a white purse hanging off her shoulder. "Let's go," she said. She shut the door then locked it with the key.

Then they made their way down stairs and out onto the streets of Diagon Ally. They walked to the restaurant talking about what a lovely evening it was and the magazine.

Ginny enjoyed how easily she was able to talk with Draco. It was like they had been best friends for years.

Draco too enjoyed the easiness of conversation between himself and Ginny. But all he wanted to do was grab her hand and hold it. Hopefully there would be an opportunity to do that.

When they got to Phoenix they realized that on Friday nights it was packed. Finding his opportunity Draco took Ginny's hand and led her through the crowd of people to the front. Once at the hostess he asked how long the wait would be for a table of 2.

"An hour and a half" the hostess answered.

Draco sighed and turned to look at Ginny. "We have to wait an hour and a half," he told her. Ginny made a face. "I know. Wanna just go down to the coffee shop and get some coffee and dessert?" he offered.

Ginny nodded her head. Draco turned back to the hostess and told her not to bother putting his name down. Then once again he led Ginny through the mass of people by her hand that he had never let go of. They walked a few shops down to the little coffee shop. They went in and found a table close to the back. They sat down across from each other.

A waiter came over right away and asked what they would like to have.

"Just a coffee for me. Cream and one sugar" Draco told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and wrote Draco's order down. Then he looked up at Ginny.

"Um…can I have a Caramel Macchiato (**A/N:** That's a drink from Starbucks that I'm craving right now) and a piece of cheesecake please" Ginny told the waiter.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down Ginny's order. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said then left Ginny and Draco to talk to each other.

Draco watched Ginny play with a piece of hair before he spoke. "What's New York like?" he asked. He had wanted to ask her for a while but he never found the time to ask her.

Ginny looked up from staring down at the table. "Well muggle New York is…crazy," she told him. "I didn't spend any time in wizarding New York. I wanted to get away from all the magic," she told Draco.

Draco shook his head. "I would never be able to live without magic," he said.

Ginny chuckled. "It's not **that** bad" she said. The waiter came back and placed the drinks and cake on their table. "Thank you" Ginny said.

"Thanks" Draco said to the waiter. The waiter nodded then left again.

"Anyway" Ginny said taking a sip of her drink. "It's just amazing over there. You go to work, and then go out to dinner with your friends. And on weekends you wake up at noon then go out partying until 3 in the morning. Then wake up at noon the next day and do it again," she said smiling as she remembered.

"Wow Ginny Weasley partying" Draco said smiling and chuckling. He put the cup to his lips and took a sip of coffee.

Ginny giggled. "I did a lot more then partying over there," she told him raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Both of Draco's eyebrows shot up. Ginny Weasley doing a lot more then partying…well she grew up. "Oh really?" he asked lowering one eyebrow so now only one was raised. He had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Ginny shrugged and made a 'come on' face as she took a sip of her drink. She put it down. "I was a 20 year old girl in a big new city with new people. Of coarse I did a lot more then partying" she told Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco nodded his head agreeing. "Your right…I know I wouldn't just sit around if I was in New York," he said taking a sip of coffee. "But how did you live…where did you live?"

Ginny put her cup down after taking a sip and laughed remembering her apartment in the city. "It was a dump," she laughed. "When I moved in it was a guy's bachelor pad!"

"You lived with guys?" Draco asked then took a sip of his coffee.

Ginny shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "My friend, Liz, and I bought it from her brother and his friend" she explained. "They moved into an apartment over us and we took theirs. It was so gross" she took a sip from her cup. "But Liz studied interior design so she fixed it up"

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a fun time" he said.

Ginny nodded, looking into her cup. "It was," she said. "And people are crazy over there!" she exclaimed. "You see the weirdest thing. Piercings in the weirdest places and tattoos all over the place." She said.

Draco laughed. "Really?" Ginny nodded and giggled a little. "Do you have any?"

Ginny sighed and stood up. She took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up revealing a very cute bellybutton ring.

Draco pushed his coffee aside and leaned over the table to get a closer look. He looked up at her. "Any tattoos?" He asked.

Again Ginny sighed. She pulled her shirt down to cover her belly and took hold of the top of her skirt. She pulled her skirt down just enough to show her hipbone. On her hipbone was a small yellow shooting star.

Draco examined it for a bit then looked back up at Ginny. "Very nice" he said then sat back down in his chair.

Ginny let go of her skirt and sat down. "Yeah…I didn't wanna go to crazy, but I like them" she said. Draco smiled up at her. "So what about you?" She asked. She pulled her cheesecake over, finished with her drink now.

"Me?" Draco asked pointing to himself. Ginny nodded and took a bite of cake. Draco shrugged one shoulder up. "I graduated Hogwarts, and about…" he thought for a moment. "4 and a half years later started the magazine"

Ginny face dropped. "Something else had to happened!" she cried her mouth full of cheesecake as she threw her hand, with the fork in it, towards Draco.

Draco chuckled and took the fork from Ginny. He stuck it in the cake and took a big bite earning a 'hey' from Ginny. He chewed the cake watching Ginny with dancing eyes, as she shook her head at him.

"But seriously" Ginny said taking the fork back from Draco. "Something had to happen in those 4 and a half years," she said.

Draco nodded. "Your right" he said. "In those 4 and a half years I did a lot of career searching. I actually trained to become an Auror, but I never finished. That took about 2 years and for the last 2 and a half I did a lot of studying to figure out what I wanted to do," he said.

Ginny took another bite of cheesecake. "So how did you end up owning and working for a women's magazine?" she asked. She took another bite.

"Well my mother always reads them and leaves piles of them around. And she was always complaining that something was missing in the magazine or the magazine never had good articles or advice so I started my own" he said.

Ginny stared at Draco. "So you started the magazine for your mother?" She asked. That was so sweet!

Draco nodded. "I guess so," he said smiling.

They just stared at each other for a minute until their waiter came and told them that the shop was closing. Draco and Ginny hadn't even realized it was that late.

They got up paid the waiter and walked to the door. They peeked outside and noticed it was raining, hard.

"Why don't we just apperate," Draco suggested reaching for his wand in his pocket.

Ginny turned and looked at Draco confused. "Why would we do that?" she asked.

Draco looked down at her like she was mad. "Because it's raining outside!" he exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So?" she asked. She pushed the door opened and ran out into the rain. She loved the rain. And she loved to play in the rain. She danced, and jumped, and spun around. She tilted her head back and caught some rain in her mouth.

Draco held the door opened and watched Ginny. She was soaked from head to toe, obviously, and she didn't care. She looked like a little kid. No, a beautiful little woman.

"Have you gone mad?" he yelled out to her.

Ginny giggled and looked over at Draco. "Come on!" she yelled motioning her arms for him to join her.

Draco again looked at her as if she was nutters. "But I'll get wet!" he yelled.

Ginny tutted her tongue and rolled her eyes. "That's the point silly!" she yelled. She put her arms out and started spinning around.

Draco looked at her for another second then walked out in the rain. She did look like she was having fun. And she was radiating this energy that he just had to have. Ginny stopped spinning when she saw Draco come over.

She could see his chest through his shirt now that he was soaked. She let her eyes linger there for a second then moved up to his face. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"You came out!" she laughed.

Draco nodded and stopped walking. He was so close to Ginny that when she took each breath in and out her chest rubbed against his. He looked into Ginny's eyes.

He had never noticed how rich her brown eye color was. It was like a pool of melted chocolate that he could drown in.

Ginny looked deep into Draco's eyes. They were so silvery and bright. If she looked hard enough she could see her reflection in them. She took a deep trembling breath.

Draco smirked slightly as he felt her breath. He took two pieces of Ginny's long fiery hair that was stuck to her face and pushed them behind her ear. He cupped her face and caressed the apple of her cheek with the pads of his thumbs. He lowered his head down and captured her lips in a wonderful kiss.

Okay, the kiss wasn't just wonderful but it was breath taking. Ginny had never felt a kiss like this, and she had received some pretty damn good kisses. But this kiss made time go haywire. The rain had seemed to slow down, but her and Draco were rapidly spinning through time. She lost herself and when she felt Draco's warm tongue graze her bottom lip she opened and let him take all of her.

Draco was also in total bliss. Now he kissed many girls in his day but a kiss from a girl had never affected him as much as this one was. He was on cloud 9. And when Ginny granted him access to her mouth he had died and gone to heaven. He kissed her slow and passionately still holding her face still. He now moved his hands into her hair tangling his fingers in her long tresses and he felt Ginny take hold of his shoulders. He explored every hollow inch of her mouth and massaged her tongue with his.

After a while air was needed and they both pulled away slowly. Draco rested his forehead against Ginny's. He opened his eyes, which he had closed, and looked at her. Ginny on the other hand kept her eyes closed. She was trembling as she tried to catch her breath.

The rain pounded on and around them, but neither of them still cared. It made their first kiss, their first **real** kiss, perfect.

Ginny reached up and took Draco hands. She pulled them out of her hair and dropped them. "Thank you for a lovely evening Draco. I had a wonderful time," she whispered. Then she stepped back from him, turned, and jogged away leaving Draco watching.

She really had no idea why she had just walked away like that. Okay she knew a few reasons. He was her boss for one and she didn't want things to get awkward for them. Oh fuck it! She just had experience the most amazing kiss she ever had and she just walked away from him. And for Merlin's sake why would she say something like that! Oh she was such a dork!

Finally at her street Ginny stopped jogging and started walking. She tilted her head back to catch some raindrops in her mouth. The rain soothed and helped her think and find answers. Without even realizing it she was at her flat. She went inside and started pacing around her living room still drenched from head to toe.

Draco didn't know what happened. One minute he's experiencing a kiss of a lifetime and the next Ginny's thanking him for a 'lovely' evening then leaving. What happened? He watched Ginny until she was completely out of sight. He then went back to the kiss. Thinking about the kiss he broke out in a run. He had to kiss her again. He had to feel her pressed against him again.

He ran all the way to her street, then to her building, and up the stairs to her flat. He stopped right in front of her door. He held himself up by placing a hand on either side of the doorframe and caught his breath. Once he could breath somewhat normally he knocked on the door.

Ginny walked over to her door upon hearing the knock. She grabbed the knob then turned it and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Draco. Rain dripping off his face, clothes, and hair, but it wasn't like she looked any better. She just looked at him expressionlessly.

Draco looked right back at her. Then, just like in a movie, he swooped inside, dipped his head, grabbing her face and kissed her as passionately has he could.

Ginny responded quickly, her fingers going to his hair to tangle them in. Now why did she walk away from him the first time? Oh yes it was the awkwardness that could come. Fuck the awkwardness, fuck work, fuck everything. She was in total and complete bliss right now because of Draco and she didn't want it to end. She didn't want it to ever end.

Draco put everything into this kiss. Every longing emotion that he ever had for her he put into this kiss. He wanted her to know that he wanted her for himself.

Passion was radiating from the two of them and Ginny was putting in her share. She had never felt like she wanted something so much in her life. But she wanted Draco and she was telling him.

Again the pulled away for lack of air. Ginny looked up at Draco and let her hands fall from his head to around his neck. She smiled at him.

Draco looked down at Ginny and smiled back at her. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her temple. "I didn't get enough from that last kiss," he told her.

Ginny's smile widened and she giggled. She covered his hands with hers again and took them down. "Let's get dry," she said. She closed the door, which was still opened, and led him back into her bedroom.

In there Ginny dug through her overstuffed closet and pulled out a pair of guy's gray sweat pants and a guy's white shirt. She handed them to Draco. Draco took the clothes but wore a questioning look.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay so I buy guy's clothing and wear it sometimes!" she cried. "You learned my dirty little secret," she said.

Draco laughed at her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled and blushed at the gesture. "Where should I change?" he asked.

"Um…you can change in the bathroom," Ginny said. Draco nodded and left for the bathroom.

Ginny dug through her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of baggy gray pajama pants and white tank top. She changed quickly, put her hair up in a wet messy bun, not bothering to use a drying charm and walked out of her bedroom with her wet clothes in hand.

She met Draco out in the hallway as he was on his way out of the bathroom.

"We'll lay these out in the kitchen and dry them," she told him. They walked into the kitchen and spread their clothes out on the table. Then Draco dried them with the simple charm.

While Draco did that Ginny went into the freezer and pulled out a pint of double fudge chocolate ice cream. She then took out two spoons. She walked up behind Draco. "Let's sit on the couch," she said. She walked over and sat on the couch facing the television with Draco close behind her.

Ginny sat down with her feet under her and Draco sat beside her. She opened the ice cream and handed Draco a spoon. They both dug into the pint of ice cream and started eating.

"So Draco does this mean we're seeing each other?" Ginny asked. She knew she wanted to, but she didn't know about his feelings. If she were judging from the kisses then she would think he wanted the same thing. She just wanted to make sure.

Draco looked over at her. He took her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He softly kissed her lips. "I hope so," he said looking down at her.

Ginny smiled and touched his face. "Me too" she said.

Draco smiled and leaned down and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

That's how they stayed for the rest of the night until dawn. Ginny lying across Draco's lap and the both of them eating out of a pint of ice cream. They talked about everything and anything to just get to know each other better.

* * *

**A/N:** Well it's exactly 2 AM on July 25th, and I finished this chapter. I loved writing this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! I really hope you like this chapter. It packed full of fluff and your gonna be getting a ton of fluff in some future chapters so get used to it! I'm a fluff maniac! Don't forget to review!

**Hunni07 – **I am so glad that you liked my story! Harry is annoying but I've never liked Harry so I always make him a butthead in my stories. I hope you like this chapter!

**Karamel06 – **Jenni I am so happy you liked the chapter! You could scream! You could scream 'this is the best fic ever!' lol j/k

**Daphne-Enchanted – **I'm so glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

**Malerie – **I'm so glad you liked the chapter. You get a shit load of fluff from my fics!

**Rednight-rider – **Thanks so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Slytherin Queen – I'm so glad you like the story so far! Did you like Ginny's outfit? Kiki Pryde – Wow where do I start? Your review made me cry! It was so encouraging and so…I don't know. But thank you so much for the review. You encouraged me to write and to keep writing in the future. 

**Abby – **I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**TickleBoom76 – **I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**DuskTilDawn – **Draco is so right for Ginny! That's why they make the best couple. Draco should never ever ever be with anyone else.

**Princess cythera – **Thanks for your review, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Hart-break – **I'm so glad you like the story. How was the date?

**Lithui – **I did that for you! I'm so glad you liked it and I don't care if it was biased!


	7. Fireworks

**A/N: **Now that their together it's just gonna be a lot of fluff and them spending time together.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Now that they're together I'm gonna fluff it up as much as I can!

_Thanks to Lillian for fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! _

**Fireworks **

Ginny walked across the hall quickly. Today was her deadline and she had to get this to Draco by twelve o'clock. It was 11:59 already so she was basically running across the hall to get it to him. She slammed the door open, slamming it shut after she stepped in. She raised the papers in the air then threw them on Draco's desk.

"Here it is," she said. "You know this whole finding and paying a professional model just isn't working…I should just take the job!" she cried. She fell into a chair.

Again, the model cancelled. But this time she cancelled on her appointed date and said she would be there the next day. Then the model cancelled on that date so Ginny had to model, putting her almost two days behind in work.

Draco looked up at her and smirked. "You won't get paid extra for it," he said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh really?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head and stood from his seat. He walked around his desk and stood in front of Ginny's chair. He leaned over and put his face just a breath away from her. "There are other ways you'll get paid though," he said in a sexy drawl. He moved to kiss her, but Ginny pushed him away.

"Not in the office Draco," she hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. They had agreed to keep their relationship on the low with the people they worked with, just so their coworkers didn't think that Draco was doing any favoring when it came time for the paycheck.

It had gone on well in the first month but now Draco didn't care. He wanted to be able to hug, kiss, or touch her whenever he wanted. She was his girlfriend and he should be able to act like he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend.

Ginny patted his knee then stood up. "By the way, I'm making dinner tonight," she said while walking towards the door.

Draco nodded and turned his body towards her. "Okay, I'll be there at 7," he said.

Ginny nodded. With a smile and kiss over the shoulder, she left his office to start researching for next month's issue.

Draco watched her leave then went back to his desk and worked. He had to put the magazine together and get it out to publishing by the end of the day.

----------

Ginny stopped stirring the sauce and walked over to the door after hearing a faint knock. She wiped her hands on her jeans and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Draco with a bouquet of pink tulips standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she said smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"These are for you, my lady," Draco said and held out the flowers.

Ginny took the flowers and smelt them. "Come in and I'll put these in water," she said and walked back into the kitchen.

Draco walked into the flat and shut the door behind him. He entered the kitchen just as Ginny put the flowers into a glass vase and set them on the table. He sat down at the table.

Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled. "Thank you for the flowers Draco, they're beautiful." She walked back over to the muggle stove and started stirring the sauce again.

"Not as beautiful-"

"Don't even finish that," Ginny interrupted him.

Draco laughed and stood up. He walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck. "What ya making?" he asked, watching her stir what looked like a thick creamy white sauce.

"Tortellini alfredo," Ginny answered. "It should be ready in like twenty-five minutes."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked, still holding onto Ginny's waist.

Ginny tilted her head back to look at him. "Can you set the table for me?" she asked.

Draco leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Absolutely," he said. He let go of Ginny and went to her cabinets to take out two plates. He placed them on the table and then did the same for the other utensils. He finished just as Ginny put the food down. She took out a bottle of wine and set that down on the table as well.

They sat down across from each other and started eating. They ate and sipped their wine as they watched the other one eat.

They didn't mind the silence; they actually enjoyed it. Hearing the music of the forks clinking on the plate, the sound the wine glass made as they put it back down on the table. It was peaceful to them both and calmed them down from the hectic day.

"There's a firework show tonight at the park," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "We should go."

"Fireworks?" Draco asked, slightly confused. "What's the occasion?"

Ginny shrugged and took another sip of her wine. "I don't know… I think it's just a show," she said. Draco nodded and took another bite of his meal. "So… wanna go?" she asked.

Draco nodded and finished his food and wine. "Sure. When does it start?"

"Um… I think _The Daily Prophet_ said it started at 9" Ginny said. She stood up and took the dirty dishes to the sink.

Draco got up as well and brought over the wine glasses. "Okay," he said. He picked up Ginny's wand that lay next to him on the counter and handed it to her. He then looked at his watch and noted the time. "Well, it's a quarter to 9… So, do you wanna leave now?"

Ginny flicked her wand and the dishes and glasses were cleaned. She turned to look at Draco. "Yeah… I'll just go get a blanket," she said. She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

While Ginny looked for a blanket for them to sit on Draco went through her TV cabinets. He looked through her videos, DVDs, and CDs. She had a variety of movies and a variety of music. From classic rock to pop to new aged punk rock.

Sure they'd been going out for about a month but Draco was always finding out something new about Ginny and Ginny about Draco.

Ginny came back out with a blue afghan in hand. "What'cha doin?" she asked Draco.

Draco stood up. "Just looking through your CDs," he told her. He looked from Ginny to the rows and rows of CDs. "Quite a collection," he said. Okay so he had no idea who any of these bands were but he thought it was the right thing to say.

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even listen to muggle music?" she asked.

Draco shook his head no. Ginny laughed and walked over to him and kissed him.

"Come on," she said. She shut the cabinet door then grabbed Draco's hand.

Fingers laced together, they made their way out of Ginny's flat and out of her building. They then walked across the street to the park where the fireworks were being held.

There were many people there to see the show. A lot of husbands and wives with their kids, teenagers with their friends, and couples like Draco and Ginny.

They found a secluded place near the edge of the park where the woods formed. Ginny laid out the blanket, and then her and Draco sat down on it. After a minute, there was a loud boom and a second later a burst of green light filled the air.

Then a rocket sound was heard as a gold speck traveled its way into the sky. With a loud boom a small gold burst filled the sky. That led to another boom and a red burst, then a blue burst, another gold burst, and then another green.

Another boom signaled another firework. This time it was another burst of gold but it left the sky by falling over, making it look like a weeping willow.

There were some more tiny gold fireworks then a big burst of green that changed purple. Then a red one that turned gold, and a blue one that turned green.

"Those are pretty" Ginny said as she gazed amazedly up at the sky.

Another boom and a gold burst lighted the sky. Again the firework left by falling over like a weeping willow.

"But those are my favorites," Ginny said.

Draco looked down at Ginny. Her legs were stretched out in front of her body. Her arms were stretched out behind her and she supported herself up by her hands. He looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of the fireworks in them. She shifted her eyes over to meet Draco's and she smiled.

Draco smiled back at her. All he could focus on was her deep eyes and once again like other countless times, he got lost in them. He lowered his mouth and claimed Ginny's lips. The kiss was slow and passionate so they could taste all of each other.

Ginny was like Draco's exotic toxic drink that he couldn't get enough of. And for Merlin's sake he was drinking every last bit of her right now. She was his passion and with every passing moment Draco spent with her, he fell for her more.

Draco was Ginny's breath of air. Every time he kissed her, he took her to new heights. She had never experienced anything quite like Draco and she knew she didn't want to experience anything else. She fell in love with him, and she was falling even further as time went by.

Draco was on top of Ginny now. Like each time they kissed it was just the two of them. The sounds of the other people in the park and the fireworks going off faded and all they could hear was the beat of each other's heart. Their surroundings disappeared and all that was left was the two of them.

Air was soon needed so they broke apart. Draco trailed kisses down Ginny's jaw then down further to her neck. He kissed and suckled her neck smirking when he felt her pulse quicken.

Ginny took that time to open her eyes. She took a look at their surroundings. They were still out in the park and everyone left. Time sure did fly when they were snogging. "Draco… baby," she said hitting him lightly on his shoulders. "Everyone is gone."

Draco detached himself from Ginny delicious neck and looked around. Everyone had left. "More alone time," he said then made a move to take Ginny's lips again.

"Draco!" Ginny squealed, wiggling out from under him. That instantly made Draco's pants go about a size too small. "Let's go," she said now out from under Draco.

Draco sighed and got up. Then he and Ginny folded the blanket back up. Ginny threw it over her arm and wrapped the other arm around Draco's middle. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. They walked back to Ginny's flat.

Once they were at the flat Ginny opened the door and went in. She turned around and stood in front of Draco who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Goodnight Ginny," Draco said then leaned in and kissed her goodnight.

He went to pull back but Ginny pulled him back down and into the flat. She shut the door with her foot. "Actually, I was thinking you could spend the night," she said, pulling away for just a second.

What made her suddenly come to the conclusion that she wanted to be with Draco? It was that kiss and the realization that she was truly falling in love with him.

Draco pulled back. "Are you sure?" He asked. Sure he wanted to do it too but he wanted to know if she wanted it for sure. "I mean we don't have to…"

"Draco."

"We can wait… I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Draco."

"What?" he asked looking down at Ginny and stopping his rambling.

Ginny smiled at him. She giggled and shook her head. "Shut up," she said.

Draco chuckled. "Can do," he said. Then he lowered his mouth to hers again.

Ginny took Draco by the front of his shirt and led him down the hall and into her bedroom. She lay down on the bed and pulled Draco on top of her. They finally parted and Ginny pulled Draco's shirt off him and tossed it on the floor. Then she pulled her own shirt over her head and threw that on the floor next to Draco's.

She smiled up at Draco and he returned her smile. He leaned down and took her lips once again in a passion filled kissed.

----------

Draco woke up the next morning right as the sun's rays hit his face. He let his eyes get used to the light, and then he took in his surroundings. He smiled as the memory of his and Ginny's events the night before.

Thinking about Ginny he looked over at her. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was thrown across his stomach. Her hair was all over the place, but she still looked angelic. The bed sheet had crawled down to her waist revealing her bare chest. He watched the slow and steady rise and fall of it.

He carefully picked her arm off his stomach and laid it next to her. Next he picked her head up and placed it on her pillow. Then he slipped out of the bed. He picked his boxers off the floor and put them on. He then made his way to the kitchen to make Ginny and himself some breakfast.

----------

Ginny woke up and stretched her arms and legs out. She opened her eyes. She smiled as she remembered last night and glanced to her right.

Draco wasn't there.

That was also when the smell of smoke traveled its way to her nose. She jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. She dashed into the kitchen and found Draco standing over the stove where a piece of bread had a huge cloud of smoke coming out of it.

"What are you doing?" Ginny gasped and ran over to the stove. She turned the stove off then put the pan in the sink with the bread on it.

"I was trying to make you French toast. But I did a shitty job," Draco explained.

Ginny turned around and hugged him. "I can tell," she said laughing. "But you've made dinner for me before…what happened this time?"

Draco looked down at her guiltily. "See I didn't actually make you dinner. My mum's house elf made it for me and I brought it home" he admitted.

Ginny looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "You are such a little brat," she joked laughing at him.

Draco chuckled. "Oh but you wouldn't have me any other way," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ginny pretended to think for a little bit. "Okay you're right," she finally said.

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How 'bout we go out for breakfast?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, but I have to clean up first," Ginny said.

"I'll help," Draco offered.

They cleaned up the kitchen and once that was over, they got dressed. Once dressed they headed out to breakfast and ended up spending the entire day out just walking around.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I don't really like this chapter. I feels a little choppy to me but I wanted to give you some fluff and another chapter. Anyway the sex thing was a last minute decision because I didn't know how else to put it in later chapters so I stuck it in here lol. Anyway here's what coming up. **Ginny and Draco go to the Burrow, They have dinner with Narcissa, and they head out to New York and visit Ginny's friends. **That's not all in one chapter but it'll probably take up about 3 chapters. Anyway. Review and don't feel bad to give me a bad one because I would because I don't like this chapter.

**Felton118 – **I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review

**Sum1 – **thanks for your review! I'm so happy you like it.

**DragonSpitfire22 – **They are perfect for each other! I hope you didn't go insane lol!

**Vampedpixie – **thank you for your review!

**Kathy – **I know the whole Ginny running away if weird but I had an idea for the whole he comes to the door and they kiss so I had to put it in there.

**Brokentoy13 – **You know it's the longest I ever took to put them together. I always have them together by like the 3rd chapter.

**Geena-Waters – **I am a hopeless romantic as well! I would be so happy if something like this would happen to me! And I agree boys are stupid! I know how you feel with no FF because when I was on vacation I had nothing so I feel your pain!

**Kiki Pryde – **Again thank you for your wonderful review! I'm happy that your friend changed ways. She turned to the right side lol!

**Hart-break – **I get into clichés sometimes lol!

**TickleBoom76 – **I'm so happy you liked the chapter! And it is…I hate taking forever to get them together. It's frustrating to me!

**Breezefire – **I'm glad you like the story. I like Draco as a good guy.

**Walk.in.the.rain – **That's so sweet! And it isn't the end. There's a lot more chapters!

**DuskTilDawn – **I'm glad you liked it! Your review made me smile!

**Karamel06 – **Your review means so much! I am so glad you liked it!

**Gryffxchick – **I know I feel bad making you guys wait so long for some Draco/Ginny action!

**Hunni07 – **No it isn't the last chapter. There are so many more! Don't beat yourself up…I didn't post it at 2 AM. And Happy Birthday! Sorry it's late!


	8. It's All Family

**A/N:** I just wanted to let you all know the time setting. It's September. It's important because not all the Weasley grandchildren are present in the house. ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Oh I fluffed this one up a lot!

_Thanks to Lillian again for fixing my horrible spelling and grammar! _

**It's All Family**

Draco made his way up the path to the front door of The Burrow, holding Ginny's hand tightly. Why were they going to The Burrow? To celebrate Rosie's 6th birthday.

When Ginny first approached Draco about going to the party with her, he was apprehensive. It had only been two months and meeting the entire family was a big thing. But Ginny begged him to go with her and when he still was unsure, she gave him "the look," as Draco liked to call it.

"That look" was something Ginny did that made Draco give in right away. The way she made her eyes soften and tear up and the way her bottom lip stuck out and trembled the tiniest bit was the hardest thing anyone, especially Draco, could say no too. Ginny liked to call it her secret weapon.

So here they were at the front door of The Burrow and Draco couldn't have been more nervous in his life. Who would blame him? He was about to enter the house of people who hate his family. Well, who hate his father and everything he stood for. Of course, Draco wasn't like that but the Weasley's attitude towards him was probably the same as it was from school.

Ginny could tell Draco was nervous. He was tense and his hands were extremely sweaty. "Don't worry," she whispered before kissing his cheek reassuringly.

Draco gave her a small smile back. He wasn't reassured the least bit.

Ginny opened the door and stepped in with Draco behind her. Right away the aroma of cooking food and baked goods filled their nostrils. The sound of kids screaming and laughing and adults talking filled their ears right away.

Draco followed Ginny inside the house still feeling a bit uncomfortable. He looked around to see all the kids running around the house and the adults sitting in the living room having conversations. Ginny speaking brought his attention back to her.

"Mum!" Ginny cried. She let go of Draco's hands and flung her arms around her mother.

Mrs. Weasley had not changed one bit. She was still a small, plump, loving woman.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She too in turn wrapped her arms around her only daughter. "Oh dear it's nice to see you," she pushed Ginny anyway from her and looked her up and down.

"I know Mum," Ginny said. "I've just been so busy that I haven't had any time."

"That's okay dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Ginny. She pulled her into another warm hug.

"Oh!" Ginny remembered. "Mum I want you to meet my boyfriend." She took Draco by the hand and pulled him forward a few steps. "Mum this is Draco Malfoy…Draco this is my mum."

Draco smiled down at Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. He held out his hand for her to shake.

Mrs. Weasley looked taken back for a few seconds, but recovered quickly. She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," she pulled her hand back.

"Mum, Draco runs the magazine I work at, Magic Mag," Ginny told her motherly.

Mrs. Weasley was so proud of Ginny when Ginny told her she got a job at a major magazine, so Ginny was hoping it would ease the tension a little bit.

It worked. Mrs. Weasley gave Draco a genuine smile. "Oh well that's wonderful! I like reading some of the articles in the magazine. Even though most of it is for a teenager," she told Draco.

Draco smiled at her again. "Well I'm glad the magazine appeals to all women."

Again Mrs. Weasley smiled at Draco. "Well I have to get back to cooking. I'll let the two of you say hello to the rest of the family!" With that Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well that went well," Draco said, relieved.

"Let's just hope the rest of the introductions go the same," Ginny said back. Now she was feeling nervous. They had to go through her father, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Bill and Charlie wouldn't give Draco a hard time.

"Ginny!" someone said from behind them.

Ginny turned around to see who called her name. "Charlie!" she yelled. She ran over to her older and favorite brother and jumped into his arms. "Merlin, it's been forever!"

It had been almost a year since Ginny saw Charlie. Every time he had a vacation from his job in Romania with dragons, Ginny wasn't home. Sure they owled each other often, but nothing was like seeing and talking to each other face to face.

"Yes it has," Charlie said, placing Ginny back on the ground. He dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny stepped out of his grasp and took a good look at him. He still looked the same. The same tall strong stature and blue eyes the color of a perfect summer's sky. His hair was a little out of sort but it was the way Ginny remembered it. His arms were still marked with burns and scars for his many years working with dragons.

"So who's this?" Charlie asked, pointing to Draco.

Ginny was taken out of her tiny remembrance and looked at Draco behind her. She smiled and reached over for Draco's hand again. "Charlie, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my brother Charlie…he's the one-"

"Who works with dragons" Draco finished. "It's nice to meet you," he shook Charlie's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you too," Charlie said. "Gin's told me a lot about you. You own the magazine she works for, right?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "That's me."

Charlie nodded his head in what appeared to be approval. "Well Gin, he seems good enough!"

"Charlie!" Ginny cried. A nice red color rose to her cheeks.

"Honestly Gin, haven't I told you? Red isn't a good color for you!" Charlie joked.

Ginny glared at Charlie playfully while Draco chuckled next to her. Charlie laughed and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"I'll talk with you some more later. I have to find Malcolm…I'm playing hid and go seek with him and I should have found him 5 minutes ago," he told her then left heading for the stairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes after him.

"I like him," Draco said. "Is he married?"

"Charlie?" Ginny asked, looking confused. She laughed. "Oh no, Charlie will be a bachelor forever," she told Draco. "Come on, I still need to say hello to the rest of my family!" She took his hand and led him into the living room. "Dad!" she called to the man leaning against the fireplace talking to another man with long hair and an earring.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. He also hadn't changed. Except for maybe a few more gray hairs. He was a grandfather! "How are you sweetheart?" He asked Ginny, giving her a hug.

"I'm good," Ginny said. She let go of her father and turned towards the other man. "You know Bill, maybe you should start taking Mum's advice and cut your hair. I think I'm seeing some grays on the end here!" she said smiling.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Very funny Gin," he said, taking his sister into a hug.

Ginny hugged Bill back. "I couldn't let you go without a teasing," she stepped out of the hug, smiling. Again she grabbed Draco's hand. "Daddy, Bill…this is my boyfriend, Draco," she told them. "Draco I think you know my father and this is my brother Bill"

Draco shook Bill's hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "Mr. Weasley…always a pleasure," he said now shaking Arthur Weasley's hand.

"Draco owns the magazine I work at," Ginny told her father and brother happily.

"Oh! Karli and Fleur read it all the time," Bill said. "Don't know why Fleur reads it…I always tell her the magazine is for Karli," he chuckled.

Draco chuckled as well. "Well Mrs. Weasley told us she reads some of the articles too."

"And then she shows me some of the clothes that my daughter picks out and models" Mr. Weasley said, looking at Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad, I don't make the clothes, I just find the latest styles!" Ginny told Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "I know… well I'm gonna go see if your mother needs any help," he said then left for the kitchen.

"And I'm gonna make sure Charlie found Malcolm," Bill said. He made his way to the stairs.

Ginny turned to Draco. "Bill is married to Fleur Delacour and they have 2 kids. Karli's twelve and a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, and Malcolm's six," she told him.

"A Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought all the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Yeah…she's the smartest thing I know. Studies worse then Hermione did when she was in school," Ginny said giggling.

"Is that possible?" Draco asked skeptically.

Ginny giggled. "Apparently."

"Ginny you made it!"

Ginny looked to her left to find Hermione walking up to her with baby John in her hands. "Of course I did!" she cried. She hugged the older girl as best she could with her holding a baby. "I wouldn't miss my niece's birthday…hi Ron," she said over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey Gin," Ron said. He gave her a hug and looked over her head at Draco. He raised his eyebrow at him.

Ginny walked back over to Draco. "Hermione, Ron, this is my boyfriend," she said. "And I'm pretty sure that's all the introduction needed here."

Hermione and Ron kind of just stared at the two for a few seconds. Hermione was the first to snap out of it. "Well Malfoy, it's nice to see you again," she said holding out her hand.

Draco took her hand and shook it. "Nice to see you too," He held his hand out to Ron. "Weasley."

Ron stared at Draco's hand. Finally he took it. "Malfoy."

"So where's my niece?" Ginny asked breaking the tension.

"Oh, she's somewhere with one of the kids," Hermione said waving her hand through the air.

"Well I'll just take this one off your hands," Ginny said reaching over and taking baby John. "Draco, this is John…he's only 5 months, yes you are," she said talking baby talk. She tickled the baby in the stomach and John gave a giggle.

"Five months…wow Granger, you don't look like you were ever pregnant," Draco said. He wasn't trying to be nice. She didn't look like she ever gave birth.

"That's because Hermione has the perfect body," Ginny said obviously.

Hermione was blushing like crazy. "Well I tried," she said timidly.

"Well I got bad news for you" Draco said looking at the baby. "He's gonna look exactly like your husband" he joked.

Ginny and Hermione both started laughing. Ron's face turned red and he glared at Draco who was trying without success not to laugh.

"I'm just kidding man," Draco said chuckling.

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione hugged his arm still laughing. Just then Rosie ran through them screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Rosie!" Ron called after her. "Excuse Me," he said, then followed Rosie.

"I better go make sure she doesn't walk all over him," Hermione said chuckling, and then followed Ron.

"That girl may look like Hermione, but she is all Ron," Ginny said, watching them run outside.

"Aunt Ginny!" two identical girls called as they walked over.

"Jaclyn, Stacy," Ginny said. "How are you girls?" she leaned down a little so each girl could kiss her cheek.

"Good" they said at the same time.

"Draco," Ginny said turning towards him a little. "These are Fred and Angelina Johnson's girls. Jaclyn," she pointed to the girl on the left. "And Stacy," she pointed to the girl on the right.

"That's who you remind me of," Draco said. He remembered Angelina from when he played Quidditch against Gryffindor in Hogwarts. Jaclyn and Stacy looked a lot like her.

"Jackie, Stac…this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Ginny told her nieces.

"You own Magic Mag…that's where Aunt Gin works," Jaclyn said.

"Yeah…do you read it?" Draco asked.

"Read it?" Stacy exclaimed. "We live by it!"

Draco laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah he's glad you like it" a boy mimicked in a girl voice.

"Yeah…he's absolutely head over heels," his twin said.

Then at the same time the two boys pulled the back of the girls shirt and poured purple paint down it. Jaclyn and Stacy screamed and the two boys ran away. The girls turned and followed them yelling about how they would get them back.

Ginny couldn't hold in her laughter as she watched the twin girls run after the twin boys. Next to her Draco was laughing.

"Who and what was that?" Draco asked.

"Those were George's boys. Ray and Skylar. He married Katie Bell…the other Gryffindor chaser," Ginny told him as she rocked baby John.

"So Fred got the girl twins and George got the boy twins," Draco thought out load.

"Yup" Ginny said. "And all four of them are just like Fred and George. They are always playing pranks on each other."

Draco chuckled. "How old are they?"

"They're all almost 10," Ginny said. "And there is no doubt that they're going to be in Slytherin when they go to Hogwarts. They have one evil mind," she laughed.

"My kind of people" Draco said laughing.

"Yes…I know," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

----------

It was a few hours later and Draco had met everyone. He met Fleur, Bill's wife, and Malcolm, their son.

He also was introduced to Fred, his wife Angelina, George and his wife Katie. An introduction wasn't really needed as they all knew each other, but Ginny wanted to show him off as her new boyfriend. They talked about Quidditch and remised on their school games.

Ginny also showed Draco off to Percy and his wife, Penelope Clearwater. Their daughter Tamara was in her first year at Hogwarts and in Ravenclaw.

Draco was also introduced to Hermione's parents, who were here for their granddaughter's birthday. His father would be turning in his grave knowing that he was associating with muggles. Not like his father would have already disowned him after finding out that Draco was dating a Weasley.

Dinner was a loud entertaining experience. Over 20 people shoved into two tables. One for the children and another for the adults. Then right before they started eating, Harry showed up late and they had to move around again to make more room for him.

Now it was an hour after dinner and everyone was sitting around talk and digesting. Molly Weasley could cook one hell of a filling meal.

Ginny was sitting on the floor with Rosie in her lap. They were looking through a book Rosie got for her birthday. Ginny would read something and Rosie would give a 'ah' or an 'o'.

Draco was watching her from the couch. Hermione sat down next to him. She followed his line of vision and smiled when she saw what he was looking at.

"Rosie loves her," Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked. He looked at Hermione and found her smiling at him. "Oh…yeah…she's great."

Hermione chuckled. "I saw the couples issue. You two looked great" she said. There was a glint in her eyes and a huge smile on her lips.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You read the magazine too?" he asked. He never saw Hermione Granger as someone who would read a magazine like his.

Hermione's smile left her face and she rolled her eyes. "Of coarse I do!" she cried. "Hello Malfoy, I'm twenty-seven years old. We all aren't like Ron and Harry who never grow up." That glint was in her eyes again.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Guess you're right," he said.

"Of coarse I'm right!" Hermione said happily. Draco shot her a look that said, 'I don't think they were the only ones who haven't grown up.' Hermione laughed and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I'm kidding," she said.

Draco shook his head and chuckled.

"Cake's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Cake!" Rosie yelled, jumping out of Ginny's lap.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Rosie by the waist. "Cake!" she imitated then tickled her.

Rosie giggled and squirmed in Ginny's arms. Ginny brought Rosie over to the table and stood her up on one of the chairs. She then move over so Hermione could get on one side of Rosie while Ron got on the other.

Draco came over and stood next to Ginny. Ginny hugged Draco around the waist and Draco kissed the top of her head. They then proceeded to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Rosie with the rest of the Weasley family.

----------

Ginny and Draco decided to walk home that night. The moon and stars were bright providing them with enough light. The air was still warm for a mid September's night and if they did happen to get cold they could use each other as a coat.

They were now on their street and Draco stopped in front of his building. Ginny stopped walking and looked at him curiously. Draco usually dropped her off at her flat then went home, unless Ginny was eating over or they had other arrangements.

"Stay tonight," he said looking at her with hope filled eyes.

Ginny sighed. "Draco…I would love to but we're having brunch with your mum tomorrow and I want to get a good nights sleep" her voice was full of regret.

Draco pulled her into him and kissed her. His kisses were her 'look.' They could make her do anything.

Ginny pulled back after a few seconds. "You're making it really hard for me to refuse," she said.

Draco smiled at her innocently. "That's what I'm aiming for," he said. He dipped his head again and gave her another 'kiss.'

Again Ginny pulled away after kissing him for a minute. "Fine I'll stay…only if you wake me up early so I can go back to my flat and get ready," she reasoned.

"Deal," Draco said with a firm nod of his head. He then claimed her lips again.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. Draco smirked under her lips. He pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and apparated them into his flat.

----------

Draco looked over at Ginny as they walked up to the front doors of Malfoy Manor. She was looking down at her emerald dress robes, making sure they looked perfect.

As Draco had promised, he woke her up early so she could go back to her flat and get ready. He picked her up early and found her running around her flat, making finishing touches on herself. She was a nervous wreck, just like she was now.

Draco kissed Ginny's cheek. "You look great," he whispered.

Ginny smiled up at him nervously. "I just want to make a good first impression"

Draco's eyebrows knotted in confusion. He reached out and opened the door, as they had come up to it. "Didn't you already meet my mother at the Ministry summer ball?" he held the door open and Ginny walked into the manor.

"Yes…but when I met her, I was introduced as your coworker. Now I'm your girlfriend…two different things" Ginny told Draco as he walked into the manor and closed the door behind him.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He was about to say something but his mother came into the foyer.

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy cried. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in a hug. She kissed his forehead. "Ginevra!" she cried then took Ginny into a hug.

Ginny hugged her back smiling. "Please Mrs. Malfoy, call me Ginny"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and pushed her back to look at her. "Then call me Narcissa," she said.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. Draco smiled at his mother and Ginny. He placed his hand on the small of Ginny's back.

"Is everything ready?" he asked his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head. "Yes…it's all ready dear," she said.

Mrs. Malfoy lead them into the dining room where three plate settings were set up. Mrs. Malfoy took her place at the head of the table and Draco and Ginny took a seat on either side of her. A house else then came out and placed a plate in front of them.

The plate was filled with an omelet, two pieces of bacon, and a piece of sausage. They all started eating and Mrs. Malfoy was all to eager to show her happiness that her son and Ginny were together.

"You know Ginny," Mrs. Malfoy took a small bite of egg. "When I first met you I thought you and my son would make a perfect couple."

Ginny blushed and a big smile came across her lips. Across from her Draco was trying hard to suppress a groan.

"And then I saw the spread in the magazine and I couldn't help but smile," Mrs. Malfoy continued. "You two looked so cute together! Then Draco owled me one day and told me that he was seeing you and I squealed with happiness."

"Mum," Draco said as Ginny let out a few giggles. After his father died, his mother had started showing emotions that she wasn't allowed to show when his father was around. And Draco had seen his mother happy before, but he had never seen her like this. It was like a giddy happy.

Mrs. Malfoy looked between Draco and Ginny. "Oh I'm sorry dear. I'm letting myself get out of hand with happiness," she apologized.

Ginny smiled and patted Mrs. Malfoy's hand. "That's okay" she took a bite of bacon. She chewed then swallowed it. "I happen to think your son and I make a wonderful couple as well"

Draco chuckled into his food. He was happy that his mother and Ginny were getting along so well. Mrs. Malfoy had never really taken a liking to many of the girls Draco had brought over for dinner, even when he was in school.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled then turned to her son. "I like this one Draco. She's a keeper."

Draco looked up at Ginny. She was biting her lip and her face was the color of a red rose. He smiled at her. "I think your right Mum."

----------

It was some hours afterwards when Ginny and Draco were on there way out. They had work tomorrow and had to get home.

"Mum…thank you for brunch. It was great," Draco said hugging his mother. He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, thank you so much Narcissa. It was lovely," Ginny said. She hugged Mrs. Malfoy tightly.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Malfoy said. She pulled away from Ginny and looked her in the eye. "It was wonderful seeing you again Ginny. You really are a beautiful girl."

Ginny smiled and hugged Mrs. Malfoy again. "Thank you. You're an amazing women," she said.

Draco smiled and rubbed his mother's back. "I'll owl you mum," he said then kissed her cheek again.

"Okay Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said. She was so happy that her son had found such a wonderful girl like Ginny. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye," Ginny said over her shoulder as her and Draco walked out through the door.

They walked out of the gates and apparated to the front of Ginny's flat. Ginny pulled her keys out of her purse when Draco apparated behind her with a 'pop.'

"My mum really likes you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ginny smiled and leaned back into Draco. "I got that feeling," she said. She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

"I think she liked you more then she likes me," he said chuckling a little.

Ginny pushed the door open. "Oh I know she likes me more then you," she said in mock cockiness. She tilted her head back and smiled at Draco.

"Do you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny giggled and nodded her head, still looking up at him. Draco smirked at her then quickly bent down and picked her up, bride style. She let out a yelp then started laughing.

"You're so cocky," Draco said walking into the flat.

"Oh…well I learned it from you baby," Ginny said still giggling.

Draco chuckled and kissed her lips, closing the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I fluffed it up a lot at the end there. But you guys obviously like it so I give it to you! I was thinking about making the brunch with Draco's mum it's own chapter, but I realized I didn't have enough dialogue or anything to give you a good 7-page chapter so I put it in here. The next two chapters will be when they are in New York so get ready for those. And you know that mistake one of them does that stated in the summary? Yeah…that'll be coming up soon. It'll be the two chapters of them in New York then another chapter in there then the 'mistake.' Am I leaving you all in suspense? I hope so! 

**Rednight-rider – **I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the fluff too!

Krystal – I'm so glad you like the story! 

**Walk.in.the.rain – **Your very welcome for the entertainment. I'm glad you like the last chapter. It wasn't my favorite.

**Geena-Waters –** Yes fluff is good. I'm glad you liked this chapter!

**Kathy – **I hoped Ginny and Draco going to The Burrow was up to your expectation. And I'm so happy you liked the last chapter because I didn't.

**Nerd-45601 – **Don't worry about not reviewing! You made me smile with your review!

**Kiki Pryde – **Sorry about the sex thing…I hope I didn't offend you. I'm glad you liked the chapter in spite of that.

**Sunflour – **Yes they will party when they go New York. I wouldn't let you down!

**Pyroyellowfrog – **I'm glad you thought that was a good part for the sex. I didn't know where else to put it in.

**Hart-break – **Yes go Draco. I let him get some action in that one.

**Gryffxchick – **I'm so glad you liked the chapter!

**DragonSpitfire22 – **I'm so glad you like my writing. And I'm even happier you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**DuskTilDawn – **Yay! I'm so happy you think the story is getting better! I'm not fond of that chapter but as long as you like it then I'm happy!

**Kaubaby652 – **Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you like the chapter.


	9. Welcome To New York

**A/N:** Okay here is the 9th chapter. But I had this idea for a really long time and I need to write it out before I lose it! ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Yes there is fluff!

**Welcome To New York**

****

Draco held the door open to his flat as Ginny walked in before him. It was finally Friday, the magazine was sent in for publishing, and they had just come back from a very nice relaxing dinner.

Draco threw his keys on the kitchen table and took a seat next to Ginny on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there in a content silence.

It had been a long, hard and loud day, and the peace and quiet Ginny and Draco were sitting in right now was all but welcomed.

Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked softly. It was late and sleep was looking very nice right now.

"Sit up," Draco said.

Ginny sat up and watched Draco get up from the couch and disappear down the hallway. Not a minute later he came back holding a long white envelop in his hands. He sat back down on the couch next to Ginny and held the envelope out to her.

Ginny took it was a raised eyebrow. She pulled the flap of the envelope up and pulled out two long pieces of paper. She read them with a look of utter confusion.

"Two airplane tickets?" she asked. Draco nodded as a smile crept to his face. Ginny read more of the ticket and her face brightened and a huge smile was brought to her face. "To New York for next week!" she yelled. She looked at Draco, her look of complete happiness never leaving her face. "How…why?" she stammered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, his own smile on his lips. "I thought it was time for you to go back to New York and have some fun. You've been working your ass off for the magazine and I want to thank you"

"So you decided to take me to New York?" Ginny cried. She was flabbergasted at this gift Draco was giving her. It had been almost 3 years since she had been to New York or had spoken to her friends.

"Hey…we don't have to go if you don't want to" Draco said casually. He knew that Ginny wanted nothing more then to go back to New York. When she spoke to him about it he could hear this longing in her voice. She missed her friends and she missed the city.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go!" Ginny exclaimed. She wrapped her hand around Draco's neck and brought him to her for a kiss. "Thank you so much," she said, pulling away.

Again, Draco shrugged like it was nothing. "You're welcome."

Ginny read the two tickets again and sighed. "Just answer a few of my questions." Draco nodded. "Why plane tickets? Why not just a portkey?"

"Well, I thought that since we're going to go back to Muggle New York, why not do it all the Muggle way?" he said. "So I had my Mum talk to this guy she knows who's a Muggle and he got us the tickets."

Ginny smiled and nodded; letting everything he just told her sink in. "What about work?" she asked. No one at work knew they were dating so she didn't see how they were going to be able to take a trip together.

"We're going on a business trip for the magazine. You to find styles from New York and me to do an article about the culture and lifestyle in Muggle New York" Draco told her. He had figured all this out before hand.

Ginny sighed again and jumped on top of Draco, hugging and kissing him. This was the best gift a person had ever given her and Draco didn't even have a real reason.

"So, I take it you're excited?" Draco said between Ginny's kisses. Ginny nodded and gave him a 'uh huh.' "So do I get a reward?" he asked.

Ginny nodded her head, her flaming hair flying into her face. "Oh yeah," she said, and then dipped her head to kiss Draco's smiling lips.

----------

One week later, Draco stood in the middle of Ginny's living room. There had to be at least five suite cases sitting in the middle of the living room, and four were hers. Draco didn't understand. They were only going to be away for five days, why did she need so many clothes?

Ginny came walking down the hallway, smiling happily and ready to leave. She had a black coat on over her red shirt and jeans with her wand sticking out of the front pocket.

"Uh Gin," Draco said, looking around at her suite cases. "How do you plan on bring four suite cases onto the plane? Were only allowed one carry on," he said.

"Oh, I'm gonna shrink them!" Ginny said, pulling her wand out of her coat. "Reducio," she said the spell and three of her four suite cases shrunk to a size that she could fit in her pocket. She took the shrunken suite cases and put them in the front zippered pocket of her one larger suite case. "Okay, I'm already now."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his suite case over towards her and took out his own wand.

They were going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, and then take the train to the airport.

"Let's go," Draco said then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He appeared with a 'pop' and only had to wait another second for Ginny to apparate in next to him. She was struggling with her suite case. "You didn't put a charm on it?" he asked.

"I knew I forgot something," Ginny said, sighing loudly. She pulled her wand out and placed the weightless charm on her suite case.

Draco kissed her head, then took her hand. Together they made their way through the wall into muggle London. They waked down the street to the station and took the train to the airport.

Ginny was almost jumping with excited nerves. She couldn't wait to be in the city again. She also couldn't wait to see all her friends that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Stepping off the train onto the street, Ginny and Draco made their way to the airport.

----------

It was hours later when Ginny and Draco were standing in the middle of the roaring city.

Ginny couldn't have worn a bigger smile. She took everything in. "I am so glad to be back!" she cried happily. She turned to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Draco smiled and rubbed her back. "You're welcome," he kissed the top of her head. He looked around the city. He had never seen anything like this. There were so many different types of people. "Where do you wanna go first?"

Ginny didn't even have to think about his question. "I wanna see Liz," she said.

Draco nodded his head. "Which way is it?" he asked, preparing himself for a walk.

Ginny laughed. "Draco it's on the other side of the city. We have to take a cab!" She stepped onto the sidewalk and held her hand up to haul a cab.

A yellow cab, with an advertisement for a Broadway show, stopped right in front of Ginny. Ginny put her arm down and shrugged happily.

"I still got it," she said. She climbed into the cab as Draco put their suite cases in the trunk with the help of the driver.

The cab was this tacky blue that a person would see in their grandmother's house. It was tight inside and smelled heavily of cigarette smoke.

When Draco and the driver were finished putting the luggage in the trunk they both climbed back into the cab. Ginny gave the cab driver their destination and the driver took off.

"How do you know Liz still lives there?" Draco asked skeptical that they were going to find her.

"Because Liz loved that apartment and would never move out of it," Ginny said like it was obvious.

Draco just nodded his head and watched the view from the window. As they made their way to the apartment building, Ginny pointed out parks, restaurants, shops, and clubs to Draco. Draco nodded and tried to get as good of a look at the place as they sped past it.

Eventually the cab stopped. Ginny and Draco climbed out of the cab and took their suite cases out of the trunk. They both walked up to the building and looked at it.

The building was at least twenty stories high and flanked by one even taller building on its left. The stone was a fading brown and looked as if it was slowly breaking apart. Some of the windows were covered with shades while others were left bare.

"Come on," Ginny said, taking her suite case. She walked into the building and stopped at a small speaker box.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.

"We have to get buzzed up," Ginny said. She pressed a button and a loud; annoying buzzing noise broke into the air.

"Yes?" came a voice through the box.

"Liz?" Ginny asked not even trying to contain the excitement in her voice. It had been almost three years until she had seen her best friend.

"Yes?" Liz said from the speaker, total confusion in her voice.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right L, I'm gonna give you three guesses on who this is and the first two don't count" she said. She knew Liz would guess it was her because Ginny was the only one who called her L.

There was a long pregnant pause then a small gasped was heard. "Ginny?" Liz asked her voice cracking.

Ginny's smile reached beyond her eyes that sparkled with tears. "That's right! Now buzz me up!" she yelled.

Again another high annoying buzz was heard. Ginny grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. She practically ran over to the elevator and pushed the button up, waiting impatiently for the elevator to open.

When it finally did open Ginny jumped in dragging her suite case behind her, with Draco trailing behind her. She pressed the button to the second to top floor, which was twenty-four, and waited, very impatiently, until the elevator came to a stop.

The door opened and Ginny ran out of the elevator right across the hall into her friend Liz's arms.

Liz was just an inch taller then Ginny with jet-black straight hair. Her eyes were an enchanting blue that sparkled. Just like Ginny, Liz possessed curves in all the right places.

Tears fell and words were spoken but couldn't be made out. They hugged each other for hours, actually for what seemed liked hours.

Liz pulled away first and wiped her eyes. "God Gin, it's been forever," she said.

Ginny laughed and wiped her eyes as well. "I know…I've missed this place," she said.

Liz smiled and hugged her again. "We've all missed you" she pulled back and looked over Ginny's shoulder at Draco. "And who is this handsome creature?" she asked. Another thing about Liz is she was very vocal.

Ginny looked behind her and smiled. "Liz this is my boyfriend Draco," she pulled Draco over by his hand. "Draco this is Liz."

Draco shook Liz's hand. "It's nice meeting you Liz, you are all my Gin can talk about when she tells me about New York," he said.

"He called you his Gin!" Liz cooed. "I like him Ginny!" she exclaimed. Draco and Ginny chuckled. "So where do you plan on staying?" Liz asked next.

Ginny shrugged "We were gonna find an opening at any hotel," she said.

Liz looked disgusted. "Oh no! You are gonna stay here!" she opened the door wider to let Ginny and Draco come in.

"What about your other roommate?" Ginny asked assuming there was one.

Liz giggled. "Did I forget to mention that Jesse and I got married?" she asked innocently, holding up her hand to show off a dazzling diamond ring.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she grabbed Liz's hand. "Liz!" She squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

When she was living here Liz and Jesse were the most famous couple out of their group of friends. They were so in love that everyone knew they were going to end up together. Jesse just had to propose first.

"I would have called you and made you come back to be my maid of honor but…" Liz shrugged her shoulders. "We couldn't find you."

Ginny looked at her friend with guilt and sorrow evident in her eyes. "I would have been there in an instant," she said.

Liz smiled and nodded her head. "I know," she sighed and looked at Ginny and Draco's bags. "Well go put that stuff away…I'll make some dinner."

Ginny nodded and led Draco further into the apartment to where her bedroom used to be.

The apartment looked exactly the same to Ginny. The light rose colored walls that extended throughout the apartment. The kitchen that opened into the living room was in the same order she had last seen it in. Pictures were placed around the room as were the same magazine hangings Ginny and Liz pinned up of, as they put it, fine lookin' men.

Ginny gasped when she opened her bedroom door. The room was the exact same as she had left it. The walls were the same almost white light blue, and the blue bed setting was the same. The dresser and furniture arrangement were exactly the same. The only thing different about this room was that the dresser and tiny closet in the corner was packed full of clothes.

Draco looked down at Ginny and noticed as one silent tear made its journey down her cheek. "What's wrong baby?" he asked quietly wrapping his arms around her middle.

Ginny leaned back into him and sighed. "This is how I left it," she said, moving her hand around the room.

Draco nodded, now realizing. He kissed the top of her head then let go of her to roll their luggage in.

Ginny looked around the room once more then took Draco's hand and they walked back to the kitchen. "Nice redecorating job," she said.

Liz laughed, pulling out a pan. "Well I've been too busy to redecorate. And I like it the way it is," she said. She nodded her head to the fridge. "Help yourself to some beer."

Ginny walked over to the fridge and took out a beer for herself and Draco. She handed Draco his and after twisting the cap off, starting drinking.

"So how did you two meet?" Liz asked, pouring spaghetti into the boiling water.

"I work for Draco" Ginny answered. "He owns the magazine that I work as a fashion editor at."

Liz looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Mixing business with pleasure, are we now?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Well, when you work with Draco, how can one not mix business with pleasure," she said, giggling.

"Thanks Gin," Draco said, taking a seat next to her.

Liz laughed. "Draco…that's an unusual name. What does it mean?" she asked, stirring the spaghetti.

Draco took a sip of beer. "It means Dragon in Latin. My parents though it would be a strong name or something," he said. He never understood why his parents would name him that. He liked his name but it was odd.

Again Liz laughed. She took a seat across from Ginny and Draco. "Well, judging from your accent, I'm going to assume you're from England where Gin's from," she said taking a sip of her own beer she brought over.

"We actually went to school together," Ginny told Liz as Draco nodded his head yes.

Liz nodded and was about to speak when the door opened.

"Liz…I'm home!" Came a manly voice. A second later Jesse walked into the kitchen. He was tall and lean. His hair was brown, short, with what looked like used to be gel ran through it. His eyes were an ocean green color that any girl would want to look into all day.

Coming in after him was another man about the same height. His hair was also short with what used to be gel running through it; only his hair was the same jet-black color as Liz's. He also possessed the same crystal blue eyes Liz had. He was basically the taller, muscular, manly version of Liz.

Both men stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes landed on Ginny. Their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Both men were speechless.

Ginny giggled. "Hi Jesse, Chris," she said.

"Ginny?" Jesse finally spoke.

"Happy to see me?" Ginny asked standing up.

Jesse chuckled and walked up to her. "Of course we are!" he said and hugged Ginny. "It's been what? Three years?" He asked, pulling away.

Ginny nodded and turned to the other man. "Hey Chris," she said with what could sound like uneasiness.

"Ginny," Chris said. He looked her up and down quickly. "You look great," he said.

"You too," Ginny said smiling.

Anyone who watched the interaction between Ginny and Chris could tell there was obvious tension. It was so think that one would break knife trying to cut it.

Ginny shifted her weight to the other leg, feeling uncomfortable under the eyes of Liz, Jesse and Chris. Especially Chris. She looked down at the table and caught sight of Draco.

He was giving her a curious look. He had no idea who these two people were and the fact that Ginny was uncomfortable with this Chris guy was making him uncomfortable.

"Jesse, Chris this…this is my boyfriend Draco," Ginny told them grabbing Draco hand. "Draco that's Jesse, Liz's husband, and Chris, Liz's brother," she said, pointing to each man and sitting back in her seat.

Draco held out his hand and shook hands with both of the men. "Nice to meet you" he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," the two men said back and took a seat at the table.

Liz got up from the table. "I'm gonna finish dinner," she said then walked over to the stove to finish the spaghetti that was cooking.

----------

It was another three hours later and everyone was sitting in the living room talking and drinking coffee. They reminisced on old times and caught up with what was going on in their lives now. Well mostly it was Ginny talking about what she had done since she left. Then Liz, Jesse, and Chris would tell Ginny about what happened in their lives. Then they would ask Draco about himself and Draco would tell them.

Of course, Ginny and Draco couldn't tell them everything. Liz, Jesse, and Chris had no idea that Ginny was a witch or that Draco was a wizard, so they had to leave out minor, sometimes major, details of their life.

Draco hadn't got the entire scoop on who Jesse and Chris were, but he would ask Ginny about that later. He did, however, notice the very thick tension there was between Ginny and Chris. Ginny seemed very uncomfortable with Chris being in the same room as herself and Draco. Draco also got this feeling that Chris resented him because he was with Ginny.

Liz yawned. "I'm tired," she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "I'm going to bed…coming Jesse?" she asked pushing herself off the couch.

Jesse nodded and stood up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and together they walked to their bedroom. "Good night everyone!" Jesse called.

Chris was the next to stand. "I'm going to head up now. Goodnight," he said then left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Ginny sighed and stood up. "Let's go to bed too," she said. She was happy being back but she felt uneasy with meeting up with Chris right away.

Draco stood up and followed her into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched Ginny dig through her suite case for something to wear to bed. "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?" Ginny said giving up in looking in that one suite case. She took out the two shrunken suite cases, and pulling out her wand, put them back to their original size and looked for something to wear in them.

"Gin, I couldn't help but notice the…tension between that Chris guy and you," he said, watching her.

Ginny stopped her search. "You felt it too?" she asked, looking back at him.

Draco raised both his eyebrows. "Ginny, you could feel the tension in the next flat," he said. He wasn't used to the lingo here yet. "What was that?"

Ginny sighed and got up. She sat down next to him and looked down at her hands. This was a sensitive subject for her. "Okay, well you know how I told you that we bought this apartment from Liz's brother and friend?" Draco nodded. "Well the friend was Jesse, and Chris is Liz's brother as you know. Well Chris was the first guy I met when I was here and we started dating. He was…everything I was looking for at the time and I fell in love with him. We dated for the entire time I was here and Liz started getting excited because she thought we were gonna get married. To be honest I did too. But then I went over to his apartment and found him with another girl" she paused as the memory came flooding back and tears swelled into her eyes. Draco took her hands in his and squeezed them for reassurance and comfort. "It broke my heart because he was the first guy I was ever with…I was in love with him and here he was with someone else. I broke up with him on the spot and a week later I went to France. Part of the reason being for studying and the other part being to put as much distance between me and him." A tear rolled down her cheek that was brushed away by the pad of Draco's thumb.

This was the first time that Ginny had really opened up to Draco like this. He could tell that she never told anyone about this and was thankful that she told him. His heart broke and he wondered why anyone would do that to her.

Ginny sighed and placed her hands onto of Draco's. "I was never able to get close to anyone else after that. I was never able to be with anyone after that, until you" she said. "I sound over dramatic." She dropped his hands and wiped furiously at her eyes.

Draco shook his head and held her head in his hands again. "No, you're not," he told her, wiping away her tears. He kissed her softly. "He doesn't know what he lost Gin, and I promise not to do that to you."

Ginny smiled and chuckled. "You're not supposed to be this understanding," she said. She found it a little odd that what she just told him didn't freak him out.

Draco chuckled. "Well I am," he said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him. "He was stupid to hurt you like that," he whispered comfortingly.

Ginny hugged him tightly. She was completely in love with him, but was scared to tell him. Look at what happened last time. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You were you," he said. He knew it sounded very clichéd, but when he was around Ginny, he couldn't help it. Ginny laughed and swatted him on the arm. Draco laughed and kissed her lips quickly. "Come on, let's get some sleep," he said.

Ginny nodded and went back to looking for some pajamas to wear. Draco had a much easier time finding his pajama pants and crawled into bed once dressed. Ginny joined him after a few minutes. She reached over Draco and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She settled in next to him.

Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and he lazily kissed her head. "Night Ginny."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that took a little longer then my other chapters. I had writers block for a few days and couldn't write anything. Anyway THEY WILL BE PARTYING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH THERE WILL BE A LOT OF GOOD STUFF! Sorry had to let you know lol. I'm also working on chapter 12 right now too. That's the chapter with "the mistake" in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We see a little bit more into Ginny's life in New York. Keep the reviews coming! 

**Abby – **I'm glad you like the Weasley kids. That was the hardest thing to do. Pick names, ages, and give them personalities. Thanks for the review!

**Krystal1989 – **Yay! You're in love! Thank you so much for your review!

**Kathy – **I am so happy you like the chapter! It took forever to think of the entire extension on the Weasley family. I would tell you about "the mistake" but then it would ruin the surprise! Thanks for the review!

**Rednight-rider – **Thank you so much for the review!

**Breezefire – **Ginny's family is okay with her dating Draco. And of coarse Narcissa likes Ginny, what is not to like lol! Thanks for the review!

**Insert funky name – **Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad I could give you the type of story you've been looking for!

**Nerd-45601 – **YAY! You liked the chapter! I will defiantly e-mail you if I need help! I will be proud of this story. Thank you so much for your encouraging words. They help me write each chapter.

**Geena-Waters – **I thought the whole Fred and George twin this was pretty genius of me lol. Okay that's conceited. I'm glad you liked that chapter! Thanks for the review!

**DuskTilDawn – **Don't be ashamed that you can't say anything else. Your fics have left me speechless with cuteness! Thanks for your review. You're another encouraging voice.

**Gryffxchick – **It is sad that they probably would never get together in the books. Maybe we should all write to JK and beg her to put them together! I'm up for it lol! Thanks for the review!

**Karamel06 – **Jenni what can I say! You liking the story means so much! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	10. The City That Never Sleeps

**A/N:** I just posted the 9th chapter this morning but I want to try and get this chapter finished before school starts in like 3 weeks. ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Would I fail you?

**The City That Never Sleeps**

****

Draco woke up the next morning with Ginny kissing him on the cheek. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Ginny next to him, but she wasn't. He rolled onto his back to find her smiling down at him. He groaned and rolled back over.

"Get up you lazy bum!" she said, hitting him on his butt. "Jesse made eggs benedict and it's delicious."

Draco pushed himself out of bed and threw a tee shirt on over his pajama pants. Ginny came up from behind him and hugged him around his middle. He turned in her arms and kissed her softly.

"Come on…you're missing an amazing breakfast," Ginny said. She took his hand and led him out to the kitchen.

Jesse, Liz, and to Draco's dislike, Chris were already at sitting at the table and eating.

"Good morning Draco," Liz said, smiling up at Draco and Ginny.

"Good morning," Draco answered. He and Ginny took a seat at the table across from Chris.

They all ate in silence for a bit until Liz decided to speak up.

"What should we do today?" she asked to everyone.

Everyone shrugged his or her shoulders except Ginny. "Shopping," she said right away. "And then I was hoping to go to Coyote Ugly." (**A/N:** I know that is a movie but that's the type of place I picture Ginny working at when she was here. So please forgive me for my lack of imagination and stealing the name.) There was a glint in her eyes that made Liz give an evil laugh.

"Okay, so we'll go back to Coyote…after we go shopping," Liz said.

----------

And shop they did. Draco was actually afraid to get in her way for fear of being trampled. He had never seen anything like Ginny shopping.

She would spend about an hour in one store. The first half of the hour would be spent looking at the clothes, bags, shoes, jewelry, and other things the store held. The second half hour was spent trying the clothes on more then once.

Liz and Ginny shopping together was one crazy experience. And they insisted that the men come along with them.

They dragged them from store to store, making them hold their bags. Ginny had even insisted on buying Draco new clothes.

They had spent two hours in that store. First Ginny walked around and found clothes to try on for the first half hour then tried them on during the second half hour. Then she walked around for a half hour and found clothes for Draco, which he tried on for the last half hour.

He had never seen one person spend as much money as Ginny did shopping.

By the end of the whole shopping brigade, Draco was tired. Then Ginny reminded him that they were still going out to the bar tonight and he had to get dressed.

Draco sighed and stood up from his laying position on the bed. He dug through his suite case and pulled out a black short sleeve shirt. He took the one he was wearing off and pulled that one over his head, leaving the jeans he was wearing on. The shirt fit him perfectly, showing off every muscle he had.

He turned around to tell Ginny he was ready and nearly fainted. If he were in a cartoon, his jaw would be on the floor near his feet. He was speechless. He had always thought Ginny was a beautiful, hot, woman, but he had never seen her look like she was on fire.

Ginny wore a white bustier with black straps that tied around her neck. It completely showed her stomach and a teasing amount of her breast. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders and covering some of her bare skin. All she did for makeup was the smoky eye effect.

But that wasn't what made Draco go gaga and drool. What made Draco do that was the pair of black leather pants she wore on her legs. They looked like they were painted on; they were so tight.

Ginny looked up from fastening a chain belt and caught Draco staring. She laughed and walked over to him. Putting her finger under his chin, she closed his gaping mouth. "Draco it isn't polite to stare." She walked back to the dresser to brush he hair.

Draco blinked and shook his head. "Gin…you…wow," he stuttered out.

Ginny laughed embarrassingly. "Thanks. I didn't think they would fit," she looked down at them.

Draco smirked as he walked over to her. "Oh!" He put his arms around her hips and turned her towards him. "They fit," he whispered huskily into her ear. He kissed her ear then started trailing kisses down her neck.

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side to give Draco more access to her neck. She emitted a soft moan when he kissed the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck came together.

Draco smirked and gave that spot extra attention.

"Gin! Come on, let's go!" Liz yelled from the living room.

Draco growled against Ginny neck.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand. "You'll have fun," she kissed him quickly but passionately. "I promise."

----------

Coyote Ugly was a biker bar that was below the streets. It was packed full of people, just the way Ginny remembered it. The bar was in the back of the room where there were four girls dancing on the bar to the music pounding out of the speakers.

They got passed the bouncer and made their way deeper into the room. They didn't stop until they were standing at the side of the bar.

"Cassie! Cassie!" Ginny yelled.

A woman with dirty blond hair that fell to her chin turned around. Her light brown eyes sparkled with joy when they landed on Ginny.

"Well if it isn't Miss Ginny!" Cassie yelled over the music as she walked over to Ginny.

Ginny hugged the girl around her neck. "Did you miss me?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I miss the money you brought in!" Cassie yelled, laughing.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Very funny!" she yelled. "Anyway Cassie, this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is my old boss, Cassie."

"Hi Draco!" Cassie said shaking his hand.

Draco shook it back, smiling. He turned to Ginny. "I thought you worked for some fashion company?" he yelled.

"I did! I worked here on the weekend for some extra cash!" Ginny yelled back.

"Try a lot of extra cash!" Cassie yelled.

"Cassie!" Liz screamed throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Liz!" Cassie yelled backed in the same tone. "You aren't working tonight!"

"I know but Gin's back! You didn't think I was gonna let her have all the fun," Liz yelled, shoving Ginny with her hip.

Cassie nodded her head towards the bar. "You guys wanna do it like the old days?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Ginny and Liz both nodded their heads, a very scary smirk on their faces.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny tilted her head back to talk to him. "Just go stand near by Jesse!" she told him.

Draco nodded and pushed his way to the bar next to Jesse. Jesse looked over at him.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"They're still with Cassie!" Draco yelled back to him.

The music stopped playing and Cassie took the microphone. "Listen up everyone!" she yelled into the microphone. "We got a little treat for you tonight! Our good, dear old friend Ginger has come back!" At that time Ginny and Liz jumped onto of the bar. "So with Lizzer, they are going to show you all what a real good time is! DJ play something good!"

"Ginger? Lizzer?" Draco asked Jesse raising a confused eyebrow.

"That's their pet name for the bar," Jesse explained.

The DJ spun the disk, and then the beat of _What's Your Fantasy _blasted through the speakers. Ginny threw her head back and laughed. This was the song that put Ginny Weasley on the bar dancing map.

Ginny and Liz moved to the song in what could have been the most provocative dance ever. They grinded with each other, touched themselves, and teased the crowd of people in the bar. Then as the line "We can do it in the pouring rain" was said, Cassie and the other girls in the bar took the tap, switched it to water, and sprayed it on Ginny, Liz, and the people in the bar.

Yes, it was just like old times for Ginny. Now soaked, she started flipping her hair around and dancing even harder, receiving catcalls from the guys and girls in the bar.

Draco watched Ginny positively stunned and speechless. He couldn't believe that the hot, sexy, goddess dancing on the bar was his. Hell, he couldn't believe that it was Ginny Weasley who was dancing on top of that bar. Her family would have kittens if they could see her now!

Getting caught up in the excitement throughout the bar, Draco added to the people catcalling up to her. Ginny, seeing Draco catcall to her, kneeled down in front of him, bit his bottom lip, then licked it seductively. She stood up and winked at him.

Draco wasn't the only one left speechless.

----------

Draco woke up the next morning when the sun's rays filtered through the window and hit his face. He stretched his arms in the air and yawned. He looked down at his chest where Ginny was sleeping.

Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was thrown over his stomach, keeping him close to her. He kissed her messy mop of red hair and rubbed her bare back. He lay back in bed, closing his eyes and thinking about last night's wonderful events.

They stayed at the bar until the sun started to rise into the sky, announcing morning. They were all a little drunk as they left the bar and hauled a cab to bring them back to the apartment. When they did arrive to the apartment building, they all noisily made their way upstairs to the apartment. Yes, it was a very fun and crazy night, ending with some wonderful sex for Draco and Ginny.

Ginny groaned and buried her face into Draco's shoulder. Draco chuckled and kissed her head again.

"I hate morning," Ginny mumbled. She pulled herself closer to Draco, trying to block out all the sun's light.

"Actually," Draco looked over at the clock. "It's three in the afternoon."

Ginny groaned. "Then I hate sunlight," she said grouchily.

Draco chuckled and rubbed her back some more. "So what should we do with the little bit of remaining day?" he asked.

Ginny propped her head up on his chest. "We can go to Central Park and walk around. Get some ice cream," she suggested.

Draco nodded, not really caring what they did, as long as he was with Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny said, pushing herself off the bed. She got up and quickly dressed in bark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. "I'll see if Jesse and Liz want to come."

"Okay," Draco said. "I'll get dressed," he said and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeve, light blue shirt.

Ginny poked her head back in. "We're leaving in five," she said.

----------

Central Park was pretty empty for a Sunday afternoon, especially for a beautiful Sunday in September. The air was warm with a cool breeze and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was perfect.

Liz and Jesse went to take a walk around the park by themselves, leaving Ginny and Draco with Chris who had tagged along.

Draco went to buy Ginny an ice cream and left her sitting on the bench alone with Chris.

Ginny never took her eyes off him as he got up and walked to the ice cream trolley. He was everything she ever wanted. She just wished she could open up her heart and let him know how she felt.

"You really love him, don't you?" Chris asked from next to Ginny. He had been watching her and she had been watching Draco. He could read every emotion that passed her face when she looked at him.

Ginny looked over at Chris then quickly looked down at the ground embarrassingly. "Yeah," she said timidly.

Chris smiled at her and patted her hand. "You deserve to be happy Gin," he said.

Ginny looked up at Chris and smiled warmly at him. It was like an understanding that passed between them. There was obviously some tension between them because of what happened three years ago. But it had seemed to be thicker with Draco in the picture. Now it was like both were okay to let go of the grudge they had been holding against each other. Ginny's for Chris cheating on her and Chris for Ginny just leaving and coming back three years later with a new boyfriend.

Ginny patted his hand back. "Thanks Chris."

Draco came back over and held an ice cream sandwich out to Ginny. "Here you go," he said.

Ginny took the bar. "Thanks baby," she said and starting opening the package.

----------

It as the next morning and Draco and Ginny were enjoying a quiet breakfast together, alone. It was a bright and beautiful Monday morning. Liz and Jesse were both at work so Ginny and Draco had the whole apartment to themselves.

But it was too nice to be inside. Again, the weather was perfect. The air was cool and big fluffy clouds sailed through the air.

Ginny was looking through the paper, sipping her coffee, when she came across a small article about an new animal that was just brought into the Bronx Zoo.

"We should go to the zoo," she said, raising her head to meet Draco's eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "Oh come on! Have you ever been to a zoo?"

Again Draco shook his head. "But I don't think looking at animals through a cage accounts as fun for grown adults," he said.

"Well you never know until you try!" Ginny said, exasperated.

She stood up then pulled Draco to his feet. She grabbed her purse and Draco's wallet off the counter, and then dragged Draco out the door, into the elevator, and out of the building. Then she took him down into the subway. She bought them both a metro card and they hopped onto a subway car, after figuring out which one to take.

"Are we really going to a zoo?" Draco asked, holding onto the rail tightly as the car sped through the tunnel.

Ginny looked up at him from one of the seats. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes we are!" The train stopped and the doors opened. "This is us," she said, jumping out of her seat. She walked off the train with Draco behind her.

They walked up the stairs to the street where Ginny stopped and looked around. She wasn't too sure where the train was going to stop. But fortunately, the subway came out a little way down the street from the zoo.

"So where is this zoo?" Draco asked from behind her. He was hoping that they got off at the wrong stop and they had to walk twenty blocks and Ginny would just forget about it.

"Right there," Ginny said, pointing to a spot diagonally across from them. She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him across the street. "I promise you'll have fun," she said once they got there.

----------

Sure, Draco was skeptical at first about the whole 'going to the zoo' thing. The whole idea of looking through cages that had animals in them didn't appeal to him. A zoo was for little kids and their parents.

But to his surprise, he had a good time. He had a very good time. They saw all different types of animals from birds, to lions, to fish. Now Draco had seen animals like this, but he had never seen such a variety of these beautiful animals. He was so used to the magical creatures, that the way these animals lived and looked amazed him.

He also learned a lot about Ginny. He learned that she wanted a monkey as a pet or a chubby pink pig that rolled around in the mud. She also has a phobia of snakes or any type of reptiles. She wouldn't go near the reptile house. She kept at least ten feet between herself and the building.

Draco had chuckled and brought her closer to his side. "And here you are with a Slytherin," he had said to her. She just glared at him.

Ginny had never had as much fun going to the zoo then she had today. Draco was really enjoying himself and that made her have an even better time.

When she lived here, she would come to the Bronx Zoo at least two or three times during the warm months. She loved looking at all the different animals and it still amazed her how they survived being non-magical.

They spent the entire day there. They would walk around and look at all the animals then go back and look at them again. Now they just stepped off the subway and were making their way back to the apartment.

The sun was setting, the pink and purple color shining off Draco's hair. The air was also becoming cooler making Ginny move even closer to Draco for his body heat.

They passed by a tiny park that was taken up by a huge fountain. It was white marble and a shell cup design was mimicked three times. Each time the shell rose higher on the marble piece in the middle, which also had shells carved into it, it decreased in size. Water sprayed out of the top and each level.

Ginny smiled as she looked at the fountain. Memories of splashing around in the fountain came back to her. One of the reasons she bought her flat in England was because it looked over the fountain in the park across the street and it reminded her of New York.

"This way," Ginny said and pulled Draco over to the fountain. She had to go splash around in it like old times.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked, following her.

Ginny looked back at him and smirked. "You'll see," she said. Draco raised a scared eyebrow and watched as Ginny pulled her shoes and socks off. "Take your shoes off" she ordered him.

With his eyebrow still raised, Draco pulled off his sneakers and socks. "Again…what are we doing?" he asked.

"We are going to play in the fountain," Ginny said, giggling. She put her shoes at the edge of the fountain and stepped into it.

"Are you mad?" Draco cried.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Not scared of the water, are you Ferret?" she teased. She kicked water onto Draco.

"That's it Weasel!" Draco said, laughing. He jumped into the fountain and started splashing Ginny, who splashed back.

It turned into an all out splashing war between Ginny and Draco. They would splash each other and try to dodge each other's splashes, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. At one point, Draco grabbed Ginny and stuck her under one of the sprays of water, drenching her. But it wasn't like she was wet already. She yelped and tried to get out from under it while Draco just laughed and held her under. Then he let go of her and ran to the other side of the fountain.

"Oh you are gonna get it Malfoy!" Ginny yelled pushing thick wet strands of hair out of her face. But before Ginny could actually retaliate, someone spoke.

"Didn't I tell you that the next time I find you in this fountain, I was gonna have to take you in?"

Ginny stopped whatever movement was going to make and turned around. Standing there with one hand in his pocket was a cop. Ginny smiled and jumped out of the fountain. "Officer Marks!" She cried.

"If it isn't Miss Ginny!" he said smiling back at her. "I could tell it was you by the hair. And you are the only one who I have to tell not to play in the fountain," he chuckled.

Ginny went to hug him but he motioned to her current wet state and shook his head. "I thought you were retiring?"

"I am. This is my last year working," Officer Marks told her. "Where have you been? Kinda quiet without you to stir up some trouble."

Ginny laughed. "Paris and then back home to England," she told him.

Draco walked up behind carrying his shoes and hers. When he heard the cop he thought they were in trouble. Deep, deep, deep trouble. He had jumped out of the fountain right away and was amazed to find that Ginny was on friendly terms with the cop. Actually it was more like he was relived to find that Ginny was on friendly terms with the cop.

"Well who is this young man?" Officer Marks asked looking at Draco.

Ginny looked back and smiled at Draco. She hugged his arm. "Officer Marks this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is Officer Marks. If it wasn't for this man right here, I would have spent many nights behind bars," she laughed.

The two many exchanged hellos and a friendly handshake.

"Well I gotta get back to work," Officer Marks said. "I got other people to bust. Don't you go jumping in any more fountains," he said to Ginny waving his finger firmly.

Ginny laughed. "I had to do it like old times," she said shrugging.

Officer Marks laughed. "Take care of yourself Ginny," he said, patting Ginny on the shoulder. "Draco," he said, nodding his head in Draco's direction. He turned and left.

"Bye!" Ginny called after him. "God I miss this," she said, watching Officer Marks disappear around the corner.

"You miss getting caught by the cops?" Draco said teasingly.

"Hey, I was a good girl!" Ginny said in mock defense.

Draco laughed and kissed her head. "Come on, let's go back," he said.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, now shivering. Maybe it wasn't a good idea jumping in the fountain in the middle of September. Then again, she didn't care; she had fun.

Ginny and Draco put their shoes on. When they were done they stood up. Draco wrapped his arms around a chattering Ginny, and they made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you love me!? That's 2 chapters in what 2 days? I am on this writing spree so you should get like 2 more chapters soon. I am going to sleep away camp for 4 days so you'll have to wait a little bit for which ever chapter I have to get out. I'll be away for my birthday! Anyway I'm not too sure about some of the New York details, I don't live in the city, but we can pretend they are right. I think I have this obsession with water too. First the rain, then the bar and the fountain. Oh well! Review and let me know what you think.

These are the reviews I have now. So if I missed you I'm sorry!

**Insert funky name – **This story is far from over! Well maybe not far but there are still a good amount of chapters coming up. Have No Fear! I can't write until forever though, I'll run out of ideas lol! Thanks for the review!

**Dreamergurl – **I'm glad you like that I put a lot of details in the story. I'm a big stickler for details. Just two more chapters and then the mistake! Thanks for the review!

**Karamel06 – **Of coarse there's an old love. I'm all about the drama, but I don't like how I put it in. Oh well I'll live with it! Thanks for review!

**Krystal1989 – **Is this updated soon enough lol? Thanks for the review!

**Kerry Cecilia – **Girl me and you are the same. I am a hopeless romantic and a fashion junkie! Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors and for the review!

**Kathy – **I don't know if all of what I had could account for partying, but I did have the bar thing in there lol. Thanks for the review!

**DuskTilDawn – **Don't you worry…Ginny will not go with Chris. I would have to hurt myself if I put Ginny ending up with someone besides Draco. So don't cry! Thanks for the review!


	11. Back To The UK

**A/N:** I just finished writing chapter 10 and I have so many ideas in my head that I have to get them down before I forget! This is kinda cool being able to put out so many chapters quickly. ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Would I fail you?

**Back To The UK**

****

It was Ginny and Draco's last night in New York. They were leaving tomorrow to go back home.

Yesterday, Ginny took Draco on a tour of New York City. They went to China Town and did some shopping on Canal Street. Then they went to lunch. After lunch and some more walking around in China Town, they went into Little Italy. They bought Italian pastries and walked around, looking at all the shops.

They both bought shirts that said I love New York on them, along with a ton of other tacky New York memorabilia.

After walking through China Town and Little Italy, they took a cab to Times Square. Ginny showed him everything from the MTV studio to the gigantic Toys 'R Us. She also showed him where the ball drops on New Year's Eve and the wax museum.

Then they walked along Broadway and read advertisements for the shows. After Broadway, they went to Radio City Music Hall. All in all, it was a nice day.

Draco got to see all the big sites of New York and learn about the diverse cultures in New York.

Now they were on the roof of the apartment building having a romantic dinner together. From the top of the building, they could still see the light of Times Square that made that part look like it was still daytime.

The stars and moon were bright overhead, providing them with enough light. The table was set for two with one long candle sitting in the middle of the table.

They talked about the time spent together here in New York and more about Ginny's life when she was here.

"So you've heard all about my life here, including my very drama-filled love life, and I have yet to find out about your past relationships," Ginny said.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know if you could actually call my past relationships, relationships," he said, taking a sip of wine. "I was never with a woman for more then two weeks tops."

Ginny chuckled. "You were still in your Draco Malfoy Hogwarts player mind set?" She asked, smiling. She took a sip of her wine.

Draco shook his head. "No, I just couldn't find someone worth staying with," he said. He took another sip of wine.

Ginny leaned back in her chair and looked at Draco. "I must be special then for you to spend two months with me," she said. She had meant it as a joke.

Draco looked at her his eyes completely serious. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. When he spoke his voice was even more serious. "You are special."

Thank god it was dark out because Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. Sure, she had been told that she was special. By her family and Chris when they were dating. But for some reason when Chris had told her, she had never felt like she was feeling now. When Draco told her, she actually felt special.

"Draco," she said softly, like she was out of breath.

Draco shook his head to stop her from speaking. He stood up and walked over to her. He then pulled her to her feet. He kissed her hard and passionately.

Tangling his fingers in her hair he pulled her closer to him. He drank all of her and tried to show her how much he needed her. She was his drug he couldn't and didn't want to live without.

Ginny was just as head over heels as Draco was. He was everything she could ever want. When she was with him, she didn't feel like she had to be anything she wasn't. She wasn't scared that he may not like the real her.

Air was needed after a few minutes and they pulled away. Forehead against forehead, they gasped for air. Each one taking in the breath the other just finished.

"I'm not one to make a long speech so I'm gonna get to the point," Draco said. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheek. He pulled back a little so he could look Ginny in the eye. "I love you Ginny," he whispered.

Tears instantly found their way to the surface of Ginny's eyes. She never thought he would say that to her, or at least say it this soon. But it wasn't like Ginny didn't love him. She did, oh god she did.

Ginny finally pulled herself out of her thoughts. She looked at his face and found that he looked worried. She hadn't said anything for over a minute. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

Words had never made Draco feel like he was feeling right now. He felt like he was falling but floating at the same time. He put his arms around Ginny's waist and hugged her closer to him. From everything she had told him, he knew that her heart was bruised and it was hard for her to open up. But he was so happy that she was able to trust him with her heart.

Ginny hugged him tightly and closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling down her face. She took a beep breath and breathed in the scent of Draco. She knew she could trust him and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

They both had different thoughts running through their heads, but the one thing that they both knew was that in the others arms was where they wanted to stay forever.

----------

"I promise I'll write everyday," Ginny said, hugging Liz close to her. She decided to get a P.O Box in muggle London so she could keep in touch with Liz.

Liz hugged Ginny close just as much. "You better," she said.

They both pulled away and wiped the tears off their cheeks. They laughed with each other then embraced once again.

This had been going on for the last ten minutes. Draco, Jesse, and even Chris had tried to pull them apart, but it wouldn't work.

"Gin we really have to go or we'll miss our flight," Draco said, trying to end this tear fest.

Ginny nodded and let go of Liz. "I'll see you Liz," she said. She hugged the girl again and kissed her cheek. Then she turned to the boys and gave each of them a hug goodbye. "Bye everyone!" she said walking out of the apartment.

Draco shook everyone's hand goodbye then followed Ginny out. When they got out onto the street, they stopped walking and Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself down. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding her head. "I will be…let's just go home."

"Okay," Draco said then hailed a cab to take them to the airport.

----------

It was later on that week and Ginny was having dinner with Hermione. Ron was watching John and Rosie so Ginny and Hermione could have a girl's night out.

They went shopping, then to a spa for manicures, pedicures, facials and one hour long massages. Hermione had a gift certificate for two to go to the top wizarding spas in Diagon Ally and brought Ginny along. When they were all finished at the spa, they went to Phoenix for dinner.

They had just been seated and had given the waiter their drinks order. When the waiter left and Hermione and Ginny were left alone, they started talking.

"So how was New York?" Hermione asked.

When Draco first told Ginny they were going to New York Ginny, she was so excited that she couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Ginny smiled, remembering her and Draco's last night there. "It was fun. I had a wonderful time," she said.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, folding her arms on the table. She leaned forward a little bit, like she was waiting for Ginny to tell her this amazing story.

"Well," Ginny said as the waiter placed their drinks in front of her and Hermione. They both thanked him politely. "We went to the bar I used to work at, I showed him around the city, shopped, played in a fountain, and went to the zoo," she said. She took a sip of her exotic drink.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she placed her cup down. "You took Draco Malfoy to a zoo?" she asked.

Ginny giggled and nodded her head. "Yes and he had a great time. We spent the entire day there," she said, taking another sip.

"Wow," Hermione said, a little speechless. "Draco Malfoy at a zoo. It's hard to picture a grown man at the zoo, let alone him."

Ginny smiled. "It was a nice day."

At that time, the waiter came back to take their food order. Hermione ordered a turkey wrap and Ginny ordered a chicken Cesar salad. The waiter wrote them down then left.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "So did you and Malfoy…you know" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny chuckled a little bit. She touched Hermione hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hermione, we've been doing _that_ for a while," she told her.

Hermione nodded. "I would have been too if I was dating the guy" she said.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Hermione!" she scolded.

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Hey! I may not have liked the bloke and still resent him a little because of our school days, but I have to admit he is one fine looking male," she said.

Ginny had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn't laugh too loud. Hermione got caught up in the laughter as well. What finally made them both stop laughing was when the waiter came over and placed their food in front of them. They stopped laughing and started eating.

"Oh and Hermione, you know what he told me," Ginny said, looking dreamy eyed.

"What?" Hermione asked as she cut her wrap in half.

Ginny smiled and put her silverware down. "He told me he loved me," she said, just above a whisper.

Hermione's action stopped in mid air. She lifted her head up to look at Ginny. Her mouth was agape and her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. "He didn't," she said. Ginny bit her lip to keep from smiling too big and nodded her head. "Well, did you say it back?"

"Of course I did. I've been in love with him since we started dating," Ginny said. She picked her silverware back up and started cutting the chicken in her salad.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. She had seen the way Ginny looked at Draco at Rosie's party. She had also seen the way Draco looked at Ginny. She knew they were both in love.

Hermione patted Ginny's hand. "Well, I'm happy for you Gin," she said honestly.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "Thanks Hermione," she said.

For the rest of the night, the two women talked about work and kids as they enjoyed their dinner, dessert, and endless supply of alcohol.

----------

While Ginny went out with Hermione, Draco stayed home at his flat. He worked on paper work for the magazine, along with his articles for this month's issue. He was also going to his mother's for dinner.

He apparated outside into the manor with an elegant 'pop.' He looked around the foyer then made his way into his father's old study. He knew his mother would be in there. That was where she spent most of her time.

He walked into the study. "Mother?" he called.

The study was just as grand as the rest of the house. The room was large with a grand fireplace set in the middle of the wall. There were four couches placed around a dark oak coffee table. On the side of the room, in front of the full wall windows, was his father's old working desk. It was big enough to fit six people around it, and was made from the darkest, most expensive type of wood. A Malfoy would only have the best.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up from her seat on the couch. "Draco, darling!" she cried. She walked over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek.

"Hello Mother," Draco said, kissing her cheek as well.

Mrs. Malfoy looked for the petite red head that was usually with him. "Where is Ginevra?" she asked.

"Oh she went out with her friend today. They went shopping then to a spa," Draco informed his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head. "That sounds like fun," she said. Draco smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, dinner should be ready, dear," she said, leading Draco out of the study and to the dining room.

They sat down at the dining room table and one of the house elves placed their food and drinks in front of them.

"So did you and Ginevra have a good time in New York?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. She elegantly stuck her fork into her food and took a bite.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Draco said before taking a bite of his food. "We went shopping, walked around the city, and went to Central Park. She even took me to the zoo," he said chuckling.

"Really?" Mrs. Malfoy said surprised. "A Muggle zoo?"

Draco nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Yeah. It was actually really nice. The animals are amazing," he said. He took another bite of food.

"I would imagine," Mrs. Malfoy said. She took a sip of her wine and set her glass down. "So was that all that happened?"

Draco looked down at his food for a little bit before answering. "Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said. She rose her eyebrow and spoke in that way that said she knew he was keeping something from her.

Draco sighed. "I told her I loved her," he said. He was a little embarrassed to be talking to his mother about this.

Mrs. Malfoy's mouth dropped open but she covered it up with her hand. Her eyes quickly filled with tears. Not only was she happy that her son had found someone to love, but she was also happy that he let himself love. She was worried that Draco would not open himself up to that emotion because his father drilled it into him that love was a weakness and Malfoy's should not be weak. This was proof that he had grown up well.

"Oh Draco, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Malfoy said, grabbing her son's hand. "What did she say?" she asked. She was praying that Ginny didn't break his heart and said it back.

"She told me she loved me as well," Draco said with a shrug. He was very uncomfortable talking to his mother, of all people, about this.

Mrs. Malfoy let out a breath that she had unconsciously been holding in. Now she was ecstatic. Her son had found love in return. And Mrs. Malfoy couldn't have been happier with the girl. She loved Ginevra. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "Love is the greatest gift a person can give and receive."

"Did you love Father?" Draco asked. He took another sip of his wine.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed and took her hand off of Draco's. She picked her utensils up. "Your father was a horrible man, but yes, I loved him," she answered.

That was the end of that conversation for the night. For the rest of dinner, Draco and his mother talked about Draco's job and Mrs. Malfoy's friends.

When dinner was finished, Draco told his mother that he had some work that still needed to be finished and he should head home.

"Okay Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said, hugging her son. "Tell Ginevra I said hello."

Draco smiled. "I will mother," he kissed her cheek. "Take care," he said, making his way to the door.

"You too darling," Mrs. Malfoy said, waving goodbye.

Draco waved goodbye over his shoulder and left through the door. Once outside, he took out his wand and apparated back to his flat. With a soft 'pop', he appeared in his flat. He took his cloak off and threw it over the back of his couch.

There was soft groan and a shift on the couch. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over the back of the couch. He found Ginny fast asleep. Her hair was a tangled mess on top of the decoration pillow, and her body was curled together. He also noticed she was wearing a tee shirt and sweatpants that belonged to him.

Draco smiled down at her sleeping form and walked around the couch. He found a small spot of couch near her waist and sat down. He gently pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "Ginny," he cooed softly into her ear. "Love, wake up."

Ginny groaned a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. "Hey," she said when her eyes landed on Draco.

"Hey," Draco said rubbing her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was lonely over at my flat so I came here." She told him. "I forgot you were having dinner with your mum until I got here and you weren't home, so I decided to wait," she emitted a very big yawn at the end of her small speech.

Draco chuckled. "Let's get you to bed," he said. He stood up and placed one arm around her back and the other under her knees. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. "Nice clothes by the way," he said.

Ginny looked down and smiled at her attire. "Well it's very uncomfortable wearing jeans to bed," she said.

Draco chuckled and tossed her onto his bed. Ginny giggled and got comfortable under the covers. Draco went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of midnight blue pajama bottoms.

"So how was dinner with your mum?" Ginny asked as she watched him.

Draco pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on top of a pile of clothes on the floor. "It was good. She says hello by the way," he took off his jeans and threw them on the pile. He then pulled his pajama bottoms on.

Ginny smiled and followed Draco with her eyes as he made his way to the bed. "What did you two talk about?"

Draco crawled into bed and Ginny curled into him. She put her head on his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her. "New York, and I told her..." he looked down at Ginny and found her sleeping. He smiled and bent his head down so his lips were by her ear. "…I love you," he whispered, finishing his sentence.

He saw Ginny's lips curl up into a small smile and he smiled as well. His kissed her cheek then settled into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Chapter 11 is finished at 2:11 AM on Friday August 13th! This is a record for me. Two chapters typed out in one day! Anyway the next chapter is the big one! Dun, Dun, Dun! This is the last chapter before my birthday! You'll also have to wait a couple days for chapter 12. Only like 5 at the most. I'm going away to cheer camp! Review and let me know what you think about this one! 

Here are the rest of the reviews I got for chapter 9. Sorry this isn't in chapter 10!

**Stephanie – **I am so happy you like the story. Thanks for the review.

**Abby – **Yay! You liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Geena-Waters – **Yes poor Ginny. But he recovers in chapter 10! At least a little bit. Thanks for the review!

**Padfootedmoony – **I have to agree with you! I'm so glad you like the fic!


	12. A Big Mistake

**A/N:** Okay now I'm writing this when I should be writing the 9th chapter. But I had this idea for a really long time and I need to write it out before I lose it! Oh and my little things to sperate different parts of the story arn't working so I had to put the line in. I'll fix it when it starts to work again.

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Sorry there isn't any!

**A Big Mistake**

****

It was a beautiful October night. The moon was its wonderful crescent shape and the stars were twinkling merrily around it. The air was crisp and cool with the smell of the wonderful autumn leaves.

Ginny stepped out of the office building and pulled her cloak tightly around her body.

She had stayed late to work on some of her articles for the October issue. This month, the magazine was focus around Quidditch. From news and stats of famous Quidditch players to making your own Quidditch robe.

Ginny had a lot of fun with this issue the only problem was finding a person to model the Quidditch robes for guys. She already found a model for the women's robes who was coming for the shoot tomorrow, and she was positive this one wouldn't cancel, now all she needed to find was a male model for the men's robes.

She would have asked Draco since he had the perfect body shape, okay the perfect body, but he was also swamped with work. He had interviews to do, finances to take care of, and basically a lot of running around for the magazine. He had no time in is busy schedule to do a photo shoot. But he had offered to stay late with Ginny tonight and help her.

Ginny was flattered by his offer, but told him to go home. He had stayed late all week and Ginny would feel horrible that he was staying late with her if he stayed.

So here she was, walking down the street, further into town. She was craving a big, steamy cup of coffee right now and maybe even a biscuit. She really hadn't eaten anything all day and her stomach was making unpleasant gurgling noises.

Ginny walked into the coffee shop that Draco and her went to on their first date. She knew the place was closing in a few minutes but she just wanted to pick something up to eat on her walk home. She ordered a small coffee and an oatmeal biscuit, and then leaned against the counter as she waited for it.

She felt someone walk up to the counter next to her, but thought nothing of it. That was until she heard that person give his order. She turned her head to look at the person and sure enough, it was who she thought it was. Harry Potter.

Harry smiled at the girl at the counter who took his order and watched her walk away. He looked down at the counter then picked his head up and looked in Ginny's direction. "Gin," he said, surprised.

Ginny smiled. "Hi Harry."

"How are you?" Harry asked.

It was a dry attempt at making conversation, but ever since Ginny had yelled at Harry at the Ministry Summer Ball, there was a tension between them.

Ginny nodded her head slightly. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Good," Harry said. He started tapping his fingers on the counter and letting his eyes wander around the shop.

"Look Harry," Ginny started. "I'm--," she began, but was interrupted when her order appeared. "Thank you," she said to the girl who handed her the coffee and biscuit she ordered. She pulled some money out of her purse and paid for the items. She turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry about all this that's going on between us. I acted like a rotten child. I just want to apologize."

Harry shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for," he told her. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I apologize." The girl behind the counter handed him his drink and he paid for it.

"Well, you're forgiven," Ginny said, walking to the door.

"Good and you are too," Harry said. He pushed the door open and held it open as Ginny walked through.

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. She waited for Harry to walk through the door then she continued walking with Harry beside her. "So how long are you home for?" she took a sip of her coffee.

Harry took a sip of his coffee. "Just for a week," he told her.

Ginny nodded and took another sip of her coffee. She looked over at him and an idea popped into her head. "Harry, you wanna do me a really big favor?" she asked.

Harry looked down at her with a worried expression. "Depends on what the favor is." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Well you see, this month's issue of the magazine in focused on Quidditch, and I need someone to model the Quidditch robes for guys…" she told him.

"And you want me to model the robes," Harry finished. Ginny nodded her head as she took another sip of her coffee. Her eyes softened. Harry looked skeptical. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh please Harry!" Ginny begged. Then she gave him 'the look.'

Draco wasn't the only one who gave into 'the look.' Every guy Ginny had come across would fall into the trap of 'the look' and give into her.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he growled, giving in.

Ginny squealed and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. He was really helping her out by doing the photo shoot. "The shoot's tomorrow," she told him.

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and took a final sip of her coffee, finishing it. "I have to do an interview for the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow," he told her apologetically.

"Okay," Ginny said, tossing her empty coffee cup in a trashcan on the corner. "Then come the day after that. Colin works for the magazine. He always has time to do an extra shoot and I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She looked at Harry and saw that he had a look of disappointment on his face. She chuckled and shook her head. "You weren't getting off that easily"

"Of course I'm not," Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into a hug. It was a friendly, teasing hug that a brother would give his sister.

Ginny hugged him back in the same manner. "Thanks so much Harry," she said. "It takes a lot of stress off of me."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Ginny smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Harry, in turn, kissed her cheek back.

Ginny then patted him on the back. Harry let her go and they continued their walk.

* * *

Draco was sitting inside a pub having a few drinks before he headed home for the night. Tonight was the only free night he had. He had been working late every night recently. 

This issue of the magazine still had a lot of work to be done and he wanted to get them done early, just in case he had to make a big last minute change.

Ginny was working late tonight. He offered to stay and help her, but she insisted that he go home and get some rest. Draco had insisted that he could stay, but Ginny begged him to go home and rest. He thought about offering to stay a third time but Ginny gave him 'the look' before he could open his mouth. Draco had sighed and left after giving Ginny a kiss and telling her he'd see her tomorrow.

He walked out of the building and decided that since it may be the only night he had off for a few weeks, he would relax and have a drink. It was now three hours and some number of drinks later.

He was thinking about everything: work, his mother, and Ginny. Spending those five days in New York with her was probably the best time he had ever had. He had seen the fun, exciting, and real Ginny.

He was more in love with her then he had ever been before. When he told her he loved her and she said it back, his whole world came together and everything made perfect sense.

He ordered another drink and without thinking, and downed the whole beer. He ordered another drink, and when the barman slid it over to him, he started drinking it. He took a sip of his drink and set it back down on the table. He picked his head up and looked out the front windows of the pub.

That was when he saw Ginny walking across the street with Harry Potter. He raised an eyebrow. He thought she was staying late at the office, but there she was, walking with Potter with a coffee and biscuit in her hands. Potter himself was holding his own coffee.

He watched them walk down the street. Jealousy flooded through his veins when he saw Ginny's face light up with happiness and she hugged Potter around the waist. He narrowed his eyes and watched more of the exchange. When he saw Potter wrap his arms around Ginny's waist and bring her closer to him in a hug, he nearly ran out of the pub to beat the git.

But murder was in his eyes at the next thing he saw. From his angle, it looked like Ginny had just kissed Harry, and he was kissing her back. His Ginny! His Ginny was kissing Harry bloody Potter.

Ginny was cheating on him with Harry Potter; the boy who's life he loved to make a living hell back in school. Yes, he had grown up, but there was a tiny voice in his head that had started singing when Ginny broke up with Harry and began dating him. It was like he finally had one up on Perfect Potter.

Don't get him wrong; he loved Ginny with all his heart. Every time she touched him, it was like his heart did flip-flops. He would always compare Ginny to other women he would see on the street. The other women just couldn't add up to his Ginny. In his mind, she was the epitome of perfect.

And here she was, playing him the entire time. He told her he loved her! And she had said she loved him too! Why would she play him like that?

Upset and pissed off, he shoved his chair away from the table and stood up. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few gallons and threw them on the table. Already, he had lost sight of Ginny and the prat. He had to get home. He couldn't just sit here.

He threw the door of the pub open and slammed it shut. He angrily walked home. He felt deceived and hurt. He walked into his building and up the stairs to his flat. As he walked down the hallway to his door, he bumped into someone.

He grabbed the person's upper arm to stop her from falling. That's when he looked at whom he bumped into.

It was his neighbor from down the hall. Her name was… Lillian. She had straight, long blonde hair that came to her shoulders. It was angled in that rough edged way. She had pale skin, a small nose, and bright blue eyes. She was just a few inches shorter than Draco was and she had cute curves. Yet she was nothing compared to Ginny.

"Sorry," Lillian said. She looked up at whom she bumped into and her face turned red. She had a slight crush on Draco.

Draco smirked down at the young woman. He saw her blush when she realized it was him. "It's okay," he told her, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "Were you heading somewhere?" he asked.

Lillian shook her head, no. "I was just planning on getting a cup of tea," she told Draco.

"Well, I can make you some now if you'd like," Draco offered. He had to make sure his words didn't slur, even the slightest bit.

Lillian blushed and smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice," she said.

Draco smiled and led her into his flat.

* * *

Ginny was walking with Harry all the way back to his flat. Once they had settled their differences, they talked about everything that had been going on in their lives in the past few months. Ginny told Harry about Draco and how happy she was. 

Harry was happy for her. He realized that he made a mistake in the past and was willing to deal with the consequences. He still loved Ginny, but he didn't make her happy and he wanted her to be happy. If being happy meant being with Malfoy, then so be it.

They stopped walking once they reached the entrance of Harry's building.

"Do you want to come up for some tea?" Harry asked, pointing up to where his flat was.

"Thanks, but I have to get home. I have a long day tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Okay," Harry said, nodding his head. "I'll see you in two days, right?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yes, and thank you so much again," she said. She hugged him around the neck for a quick second.

Harry smiled and patted her back. "You're welcome," he said. "I'll see you."

"Bye Harry," Ginny said. She watched him go inside then turned around and headed for Draco's flat.

She was so happy and excited that she had found someone to model, that she had to tell him immediately. Plus she really wanted to see him.

Being in love with Draco and having him be in love with her was a different sort of feeling for Ginny. She had never felt this way about anyone. Not with Chris or with Harry.

It was like Ginny thrived off Draco. His passion-filled kisses made her feel alive. His fingers made her cry out with pleasure. The things he would whisper intimately into her ear made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. And when she was in his arms, she felt safe. There was no place else she would rather be then right there with him.

Ginny was more in love than she had even been in her entire life. And she felt like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

* * *

Somehow Draco had made tea for Lillian. It wasn't the best he could do, but he wasn't trying very hard. 

He handed Lillian a cup and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thank you," Lillian said. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip.

"You're welcome," Draco said, taking his own sip from his tea. It wasn't that great. It was way too strong. He put the cup down. "You know Lillian, I always see you come out of your flat and I always wanted to say hello to you, but I was too shy." Ha! A Malfoy too shy. The only person Draco was shy around was Ginny.

Lillian blushed and looked down at the table. "I felt the same way too," she said. "But I see you with that redhead all the time," she added, looking up at him.

Draco waved his hand, brushing her comment off. "Oh, that is just someone I work with. She means nothing to me." He moved closer to Lillian and placed his hand on her knee. "You are what matters.

Draco was being cheesy and outright lying. Of course Ginny meant something. She meant everything to him. But she was cheating on him! Cheating on him with Harry Potter. Perfect Harry bloody Potter! He was hurting and he wanted to make her hurt just as much as she made him hurt.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips onto Lillian's. He felt her tense a little bit but then began to kiss him back.

All Draco could think about was that Lillian kissed nothing like Ginny. With Ginny, it felt like he was flying. Actually, kissing Ginny was better then flying. It was an indescribable experience that did things to him that nothing else could make his body do.

Picturing Ginny in his arms, he kissed Lillian harder, more desperately like he needed her. And she kissed him back with equal vigor. He pulled her closer to him by the waist and laid her down on the couch.

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs to Draco's flat. She was so excited that she found someone to model. And it was the famous Harry Potter! The magazine would do great with him in it. 

She finally made it to his door and tried the knob to see if it was open. It was. She turned the knob all the way and pushed the door open. She walked into the flat.

"Draco, baby, I have the best news!" she said, turning and shutting the door. "I got someone to model the guy's Quidditch robes." She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

On the floor was Draco's blue shirt and next to it was a white shirt with lace on the bottom. That shirt was not Ginny's. She picked her head up and looked over at the couch. Draco and some blonde chick's head were peeking over the back.

Ginny could hear her heart beating in her ears. Hot, salty tears found their way to her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. Why would he do this to her? He said he loved her. Why would he hurt her like this? She looked between Draco and the blonde slag.

Draco's heart contracted at the look of pain on Ginny's face and the tears that fell down her pale cheeks. He made a move to comfort her and tell her that it was a mistake, but then he remembered what he saw and stopped.

Ginny swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "Why?" she choked out. "Why Draco, for Merlin's sake, why?" she yelled.

"Because I saw you!" Draco yelled. At the confused look on Ginny's face he continued. "I saw you with him! With Harry bloody Potter! You're cheating on me!"

"Cheating on you!" she choked again the sobs becoming too hard to hold in. "I got him to model the Quidditch robes for the magazine."

Draco's eyes softened with understandment. He then realized he made a big mistake.

Ginny bit her lower lip. "I loved you! I thought you felt the same way! But of course I make the same fucking mistake again. Why would I think you would be able to love me? Malfoy's don't love," she said then turned to leave. Her body started racking with sobs.

Draco jumped off the couch and followed her. "Ginny wait! I'm sorry," he said. She opened the door and went to leave but he grabbed her arm. "It was a mistake, she means nothing!"

Ginny ripped her arm away from him like his touch burned her. "I hate you," she growled. The tears never failed to stop as she slammed the door.

Lillian had gotten up and had put her shirt back on. She ran towards the door, slapped Draco, then left.

Draco watched Lillian go, feeling guilty and angry. He ruined it. Everything he had with Ginny was ruined because he was stupid and jumped to conclusions. The only person that he loved was gone because of him.

He let his head hit the door hard. He just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

**_IMPORTANAT A/N:_**

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! I couldn't have the story be all this fluff! There had to be drama in it! And this is the original plan I had for the story. **BUT KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! I PROMISE! I WOULD NEVER LET THERE NOT BE! **Please review and keep reading this story and don't hate me! I don't want you to hate me! I promise that there will be a happy ending! Just keep reading! I know you will like the end! **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! AND PLEASE KEEP READING IT! **

I feel so bad lol!

**There were so many of you that review my last two chapters. I don't have a lot of time so I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm also probably not going to put in individual thank you notes because it takes a lot of time and I wanna get the last 5 chapters out to you. So again thanks to all that voted and (again) don't hate me and keep reading! I pinky promise, cross me heart, hope to die, stick a dirty needle in my eye that there will be a happy ending. We just have to get through all the drama**


	13. Apologizes

**A/N:** Okay now I'm writing this when I should be writing the 9th chapter. But I had this idea for a really long time and I need to write it out before I lose it! ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Sorry there isn't any!

**Apologizes **

****

It had been a rough night for Draco. After Ginny and Lillian left, he stayed with his head resting against the door.

How could he have jumped to an assumption like that? How could he have been so stupid as to think that Ginny didn't love him?

He didn't get much sleep that night. Actually he didn't get any sleep. He tossed and turned all night and finally gave up around three in the morning. He got up and walked around his flat, and then when he got bored of that, he got dressed and went to the office.

He thought he might as well do something while he was up and it would take his mind off of Ginny and the stupid mistake he made.

He also decided to beg for her forgiveness. He had to. He needed Ginny like air and water. He would do anything to get her back. He had to get her back.

Arriving at the office building, he went up to his office and tried to start on some paperwork. It wasn't easy getting things done. He kept thinking about Ginny.

* * *

Having a horrible night would have been an understatement for Ginny. It didn't come close to what she experienced.

When she saw Draco with that other girl, she died. She literally died. He was her everything and here he was with another girl. And he thought she was cheating on him. Did he not believe her when she told him she loved him? Did he not trust her?

She cried the entire night. She just sat on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't stop and her mind wouldn't let her forget what she saw when she walked into the flat.

Again, a guy broke her heart. This was the second time and she felt like an even bigger fool. She actually believed she meant something to Draco. She thought he felt the same way that she did, but she was obviously wrong.

Since sleep was not coming to her, Ginny decided to go to the office early and get some work done before the photo shoot.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a top then pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She went into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed loudly and glumly. Her eyes were puffy and red; it was obvious she had been crying the entire night.

Sighing once again, Ginny bent down and picked up her makeup. There was probably a simple spell that could fix the bags and puffiness but Ginny didn't feel like using it, and she left her wand in her bedroom and didn't feel like getting it. She first applied cream on her eyes to take away the puffiness then proceeded to cover up the dark circles with concealer.

Finishing up, she put the makeup bag back and went to her room to retrieve her wand and purse. Getting those two items, she apparated to the front of the office building. She slowly made her way inside and into the elevator.

In the elevator, she got to thinking about what today would bring with Draco. What would she do when she saw him during the day? What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

This was why she didn't want to date her boss. Because of the awkwardness that would come if they broke up. But she let her feelings take over and she followed her heart. Unfortunately, her heart was wrong for a second time.

She stepped off the elevator and noticed that someone was already there from some light coming into the hallway. She found where the light was coming from and her heart sank. Draco was already here. She wasn't expecting to have to face him until later today.

She took a deep breath and walked to her office. She went in, closed the door behind her, and placed a locking charm on it. She didn't want to talk to Draco.

Draco saw Ginny come in and immediately got out of his chair and walked over to her office. He tried to open her door but found it locked. He knocked softly. "Ginny, please let me in. I want to talk to you," he said through the door. He didn't get an answer. "Gin, please. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry."

"Go away," came Ginny's response on the other side.

Draco sighed and put his forehead against the door. "Please, just let me talk to you," he begged.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly. All she wanted to do was open that door and put her arms around him but he had broke her heart. "I don't want to hear it," she said quickly to keep her voice from cracking.

"Please Ginny, open the door and let me apologize. Let me explain," Draco pleaded.

Ginny sighed, picked up her wand, and unlocked the door. She fell into her chair with her hands over her face. Her emotions were too strong to keep in and she started sobbing.

Draco opened the door upon hearing the click. He stepped inside closing the door behind him and walked over to the front of Ginny's desk. "Can you forgive me?" he asked looking down at Ginny.

His heart was breaking seeing her like this. Here was the woman he loved, with everything he had, crying because of something stupid he did.

Keeping her head in her hands Ginny shook her head. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't see him without seeing the scene she walked into last night.

"Then let me explain," Draco said falling into a chair.

"What is there to explain Draco?" Ginny sobbed her hands still covering her face. "You cheated on me!"

"I saw you with Harry…it didn't mean anything…it was stupid!" Draco stumbled trying to explain.

"You're right, it was stupid." Ginny said, taking a deep breath. It didn't stop the tears. "But I was stupid to think I meant something to you," she spat out.

Draco shook his head and leaned forward. "You do mean something!" he cried. "Ginny you mean everything to me! It was a mistake!"

Ginny shook her head, dropping her hands, but kept her head down. "If I really mean everything to you Draco, then why were you with that other woman?" she asked.

"Because I saw you and Harry. I saw you kiss Harry." He told her, trying to explain what he saw.

"Draco, I kissed Harry on the cheek." Ginny told him. "And I only did that because he said he would model for the magazine."

Draco put his elbows on the table. He shook his head then rested his forehead on his hands. "I had a few drinks last night. I guess I saw it wrong," he said.

"That's not an excuse."

"I know," Draco said quickly afterward. He picked his head up and looked at Ginny. Her head was down and she wouldn't look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tearstains down her face. He hated knowing he did that to her. "I really am sorry," he mumbled gently.

Ginny took a long trembling breath. "I know," she whispered. He was here, begging for her forgiveness, and Merlin knows how bad she wanted to give it to him. But he promised her he wouldn't break her heart. He promised her he wouldn't hurt her like Chris did, but he did.

"Just tell me what I can do to fix this. I'll do anything Ginny," Draco said. He needed to find some way to get her back.

Ginny shook her head and wiped away her tears. "There isn't any way to fix this," she said softly. Merlin did she just want to die. She wanted to take him back but he hurt her so badly that she couldn't let herself take him back and possibly get hurt again. Her heart couldn't take anymore.

"Please Ginny, find a way and tell me how to fix this." Draco reached out and took one of her hands.

Ginny snatched her hand back as if Draco's touched burned her. "Please don't touch me," she said. She shut her eyes tightly and more tears threatened to leak. His touch still sent a shock through her body, but knowing that his hands were on someone else's body made her not want him touching her.

Draco pulled his hand back and placed it on his knee. "Sorry," he muttered. He looked up at her, his eyes full of defeat that he wasn't willing to happen. "Will you look at me, please?" he begged.

Ginny shook her head a tear rolling down her already wet cheek. "I can't."

"Then will you talk to me?" he requested. He wanted to find a way to fix what he had done.

"About what Draco?" Ginny cried. She spun her chair around and stood up, her back facing Draco. "About how you broke my heart! About how you literally killed me when I saw you two together?" she yelled.

Draco stood up as well, running a hand through his hair. "Ginny, it didn't mean anything," he said, trying to keeping his calm. "I saw you and Harry and got jealous!" It wasn't working very well.

"So this is my fault?" Ginny spat. "You want me to apologize? Fine I'm sorry for having a friend!" she yelled.

"No!" Draco yelled back. He was trying to keep his voice down but he was angry with himself. "I'm just trying to explain what happened," he said, walking over to her.

Ginny turned to face him finally. "Explain what?" She asked, her voice cracking again. "Draco, I gave you all of me and you shoved it right back in my face like it was nothing. Like I was nothing, and you mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too!" Draco cried, shaking his head. He sighed and walked over to her. "Ginny please, forgive me! It was a mistake and stupid mistake. I saw you and Harry and got jealous." There was anger in his voice, but it was directed at himself for being so stupid.

Ginny shook her head angrily. How could he think that would be a good enough excuse to make her forgive him? "Look, you made a mistake, okay, but you have no idea how bad you hurt me! Face the consequences!"

"No!" Draco cried grabbing her shoulders. "I will not let you go without a fight!"

Ginny sighed and didn't move out of his hold. She looked into his defeated eyes with hurt and defeated eyes of her own. "The fight's over Draco," she said. "You already lost."

Draco shook his head firmly and dropped his hands. "No, there has to be a way to fix this."

"Yeah." Ginny picked up her wand, some papers, and a few articles of clothing. She walked to the door and opened it. She turned to face him before she walked out of the door. "Just stay away from me," she said then left and shut the door.

She walked down the hall to the studio quickly. Getting there, she closed the door behind her and slid down the length of it. Coming to the floor, she burst into uncontrolled sobs.

She hated him for making her hurt, but at the same time, loved him so much and wanted him back. But she was scared he would hurt her again and she wouldn't let herself walk into another heartbreak.

* * *

Back in Ginny's office, Draco just stared at the door Ginny left through. Her words replayed over in her head. 

_"I was stupid to think I meant something to you."_

_"How you broke my heart! About how you literally killed me when I saw you two together?"_

_"I gave you all of me and you shoved it right back in my face like it was nothing. Like I was nothing, and you mean everything to me."_

_"There isn't any way to fix this."_

How could he make her see that she meant everything to him? That she was his everything. That he would do anything, absolutely anything to have her back in his arms.

He sighed and fell into a chair. He couldn't get her hurtful face out of his head. The way she cried tears he caused. And he promised her that he wouldn't hurt her. When she told him about Chris and what he did to her, he swore to her that he wouldn't do the same. But he did.

Merlin, how could he have been so stupid to ruin such a good thing with such a stupid assumption. He knew Ginny loved him. He knew by the way she touched him, kissed him, talked to him, and looked at him. Her love for him was radiating off her.

Then why was he so stupid to think that she didn't love him and that she loved Harry? He jumped to a stupid conclusion like he usually did.

He ruined everything, but he wouldn't let Ginny go without a fight. This was the first woman, besides his mother, that he ever truly loved and who loved him back. He'd be damned if he let her go that easily.

* * *

The rest of the day was hell for Ginny. Not only did it go by slowly but she looked like a wreck the entire day as well. Her co-workers came up to her and asked why her eyes were so puffy and red. 

"Allergies," she told them.

It was a very bad excuse considering it was October and most, not if all, people who have allergies don't have reactions in October. But that was the only thing Ginny could come up with without thinking too hard.

When she finally got home, she fell face first into the couch without even taking her cloak off. It was a very hard, emotional day. Every time she picked her head up from her desk, she would look into Draco's office. It was second nature for her to look at what he was doing from across the hall. Realizing what she was doing, she would look away quickly and force tears not to fall.

It was like the Chris breakup all over again, except worse. She was more in love with Draco than she was with Chris. Draco was everything she wanted and more.

She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. Hot tears made their journey down her already tear streaked face. It was too much for Ginny to think about everything she wouldn't have anymore.

His kisses, his touches, the way he smelled and the way he would absent-mindedly play with her hair at night. The way the hairs on the back of her neck would stand on end when he whispered something in her ear or the way he would blush slightly when she caught him staring at her.

Why was love not on her side? Why did everything good get taken away from her?

She buried her face into the pillow, more her cries becoming harder. Her body shook and she longed for someone to hold her. Not just anyone though. She wanted Draco.

* * *

Draco glumly walked towards the door of the manor. Today felt never ending. Every time he glanced into Ginny's office, he found her with her head down and it looked like she was crying. 

He hated seeing her like that and not being able to do anything to make her feel better. Worse, he hated knowing that he was the one who caused her pain.

He opened the heavy doors to the manor and stepped inside. He was having dinner with his mother tonight. Actually, Ginny was supposed to be with him.

His mother was going to be heart broken when he told her he messed things up with Ginny. He knew his mother loved Ginny and thought she was perfect for him.

Draco thought Ginny was perfect for him too.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him. Sighing loudly once more, he ran his hands over his face and walked into the study where he knew his mother was waiting for him.

"Mum, I'm here," he said. He walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

Mrs. Malfoy turned to face him and smiled. She put her arms around Draco's shoulders and hugged him. "Where's Ginevra?" she asked, pulling away.

Draco sighed and slouched into the couch. He shook his head. "I messed up mum. We aren't together anymore," he told his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy's mouth dropped open in shock. Quickly remembering her etiquette she closed it and grabbed her son's hands to comfort him. "What happened sweetie?" she tried to keep her voice calm but she was having some trouble.

Mrs. Malfoy thought Ginny was perfect for her son. She was good to him and Mrs. Malfoy could tell Ginny genuinely loved her son.

And Ginny was a mother's dream. She was polite and did not flaunt herself. She was nothing like Draco's past girlfriends, which was a big reason for Mrs. Malfoy to love her.

Draco threw his hands in the air, sighing and shaking his head. "I jumped to a very wrong conclusion when I thought I saw something," he explained. He didn't want to tell her what exactly happened, but when his mother raised her eyebrow like she knew he wasn't telling her everything, he decided to tell her the whole story. "I thought she was cheating on me with her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, because I saw her kiss him, when she only kissed his cheek because he was doing a big favor for her, so I…" he trailed off not wanting to say what he did. "…Well I made a big mistake and she walked in on it."

"Oh Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said sympathetically, embracing him in another hug. She really thought this one was going to work out for him. And she knew how her son was. He was a very jealous person.

Draco hugged him mother back, finding comfort. His mother knew exactly how to make him feel better and help him in bad situations. "I don't know what I'm gonna do Mum. I love her and I ruined everything I had with her." A small tear escaped out of the corner of his eye and fell down the side of his face.

"Did you talk to her?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. She pushed him away to look him in the eyes. "Apologize and do something to get her back Draco." She cupped his chin in her hand. She looked at him with sympathy and spoke with it too. "I know you love her. Tell her and do everything you can to get her back. Don't give up."

"I did and I'm not," Draco said. "But she told me there wasn't anything I could do." He shook his head and looked down at his lap. "I promised her I wouldn't hurt her and I did. Her heart is broken and it kills me to know I did that to her." He brushed away another small tear that fell from his eye.

Mrs. Malfoy quickly took her son into her arms. "I know sweetie. I know." She hated seeing her son this upset. And Draco never cries so the fact that he was crying just showed Mrs. Malfoy how much Ginny meant to him.

"I'm sorry Mum. I'm sorry I didn't become everything you wanted me to be. This just proves I am like Father," Draco said apologetically.

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head firmly and pushed Draco away again. She looked him straight in his eyes. "You are everything I wanted you to be. You are nothing like your father Draco. This proves that," she told him firmly. "Look at you, you're crying because you lost someone who meant a lot to you. And the fact that you were able to open up to this girl and love her proves even more that you aren't anything like your father." She paused for a moment to let everything sink into Draco. She cupped his face in her hands. "You love her Draco. And I know she loves you. Do what you have to, to get her back. And I promise you, things will work out."

Draco smiled a little bit. He hugged his mother. "Thank you," he said. Her reassurance that everything will work out made him believe that everything will be okay.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged Draco back tightly. "You're welcome Draco. And I love you."

Draco squeezed his mother closer to him. "I love you too, Mum."

* * *

**A/N:** First I just want to say that the little yelling fest at the beginning of the chapter was how I get the idea for the story. So the story came from just that part. And I also want everyone to know that it came from a role-play I did with my friend Kristen, so everything that Draco said came from her. So I need to give her a big thank you! 

I also want to say I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that fact that I was going away on vacation for a week for my 16th birthday. So I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU GUYS WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I hope it was worth the wait.

Another thing is I want to say thank you for putting up with my physo-ness with the other chapter. You all wanted me to take a different direction with the story, as in they get married, and I went in the opposite direction. But I will admit that I got myself worked up so thank you for letting me be crazy lol!

Lastly I want to thank everyone who reviewed. When I came home the first thing I check were my reviews. I had 184 reviews! Needless to say I was floored with the amount of people who reviewed and like the story. I had new reviewers and I was just taken back by all the good comments about the story. Since there were so many of you who reviewed I'm not going to give out individual thank you like I have in the past because it would take all night and it already 1 in the morning. So I just want to say **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. **AndI want to answer some questions.

The first question was if Draco actually had sex with the woman. No he didn't, but they were close to it. The other one asked who sang the song 'What's Your Fantasy'. It was in chapter 10. Ludacris raps it and it is a brilliant song lol. Sorry I have a male mind ;)!

Anyway I'll finish this super long Author's note. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and again **there will be a happy ending! **Be patient and get through the drama I promised the end will be bitter sweet!


	14. A Big Secret

**A/N:** I'm very sick and at home, missing the first two days of school so I'll give you guys another chapter. ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to 98 degrees.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: There may be a little.

**A Big Secret**

****

Ginny walked out of her office and down to the hall to the photo shoot, making sure she kept her focus ahead. Today was the photo shoot Harry agreed to do.

He came into her office fifteen minutes before to let Ginny know he was here and Ginny sent him right down to the studio so time wasn't wasted. She had to finish typing something up and she wanted to get it down so that after this photo shoot, all her attention could be on that article.

She walked into the studio and found Harry in one of the Quidditch uniforms, sitting in hair and makeup.

"Why won't your hair stay down?" one of the hair stylist asked. She seemed to be getting annoyed that Harry's hair would not stay neat; no matter how much product she put in it.

"Just forget about that hair," Ginny told the stylist. She had walked over while she listened and watched the scene before her. "Nothing will work and plus it looks more Quidditch if his hair is all rumpled." The stylist sighed, throwing her arms in the air and leaving.

Harry stood up quickly. He didn't like people messing around with his hair. "Thanks Gin," he said, genuinely thankful. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome Harry," Ginny said, giving him a quick hug. "And thanks again for doing this. You're helping me out a lot."

Harry shrugged and waved his hand, brushing the matter off. "Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," he told her. "Anyway, how do I look?" He put out his arms and turned so Ginny could get an all around view.

Ginny looked him up and down. The Quidditch robes fit him perfectly. It reminded Ginny of when he was in school and the way he used to look in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. She nodded her head in approval. "You look perfect."

Harry shrugged and put on an 'I know I'm beautiful' face. "I try," he said smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Actually, you shouldn't get to cocky. The robe is just a little too long." She bent down and played with the hem of the robe. Once she found the right length it needed to be she took her wand out and sewed it, making a new hem.

As she did that Harry looked around the studio. When he first came in, he didn't get a good look at it; being bombarded with clothes to put on and then being dragged over to hair and makeup.

As he was looking, Draco walked into the studio, went over to Colin and, as it looked from Harry's point of view, asked Colin a question. Colin answered it and Draco gave him a smile and what looked like a thank you.

Harry slightly raised an eyebrow at that. He thought Malfoy would never smile or say thank you. Much less smile and thank Colin Creevy. Now he could see what Ginny was talking about when she told him Draco had changed.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny when she stood up and said 'Now it's perfect' looking down at the newly sewed hem. Harry looked down at the new length of the hem and nodded.

"So how is everything between you and Malfoy, since the last time we spoke?" he asked, picking up his head.

Ginny now dropped her gaze to the floor. "Actually, we aren't together anymore," she admitted softly.

Harry mouth almost dropped to the floor. It was only two nights ago that Ginny was telling how good Draco was to her and how she loved him. It seemed like everything was perfect between them, now they weren't together. "Well, what happened?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I really don't wanna talk about it Harry," she told him. "Besides, we have a photo shoot to do." She turned Harry around and pushed him over to the backdrop.

* * *

Draco walked out of the studio and to Colin's office. Inside Colin's office, Draco followed the instructions he gave him. 

He went to the filing cabinet in the back, left corner of his office, and pulled out the center drawer. He looked at all the tabs and found the one labeled **August, Ginny modeling**. He reached inside the folder and pulled out the pictures. He sifted through the pile until he found the picture he wanted.

It was the moving picture of him picking up and twirling Ginny around. Smiling triumphantly, he put the other pictures in its place and went back to his office.

What did he need the picture for? Well Draco was doing what his mother told him to do. He was doing everything he could think of to get Ginny back.

He got her flowers and a card that sang once you opened it up. He needed the picture to put on the front of the card. He did have his own copies but they were all at home.

He put the card together and took his gift over to Ginny's office and placed it on her desk.

* * *

Ginny walked into her office after the photo shoot. It was actually a very easy photo shoot and Harry did a great job. 

He made quick changes and since he didn't need to go to hair and makeup for each wardrobe change, he was ready right away. The shoot went by very quickly.

Ginny walked around to the back of her desk and put her papers into a neat pile, since before they were thrown all over the desk.

That's when she picked up the card with the picture of Draco twirling her around. She shifted her eyes up and found that it had been leaning on a glass vase. The vase was filled with pink tulips and cal lilies, both her favorite flower.

Her hands shaking she opened the card and music filled the room. The words written inside the card.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My ever hope has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your heart won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my love to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
Your my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
the only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray, On bended knee  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free,_

_And you have made my soul complete  
For all time (for all time)  
  
Your my everything (Your my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
Your my everything (Your my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (Your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be, My everything  
  
Every night I pray, down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything, oh my everything_

The song was "My Everything" by the Muggle pop group, 98 Degrees. It was their song.

**-Flashback-**

Draco was sitting on the floor in front of Ginny's collection of CDs. Ginny was in the kitchen cleaning the plates they had just finished eating dinner on.

Draco pulled out a CD by a muggle group called 98 Degrees. He opened it and put it into the stereo. He skipped all of the songs after hearing the first verse, but then he came to "My Everything". He listened to the first verse and let the rest of the song play through.

In the kitchen, Ginny started to sing softly with the music. She stopped when she felt Draco come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're my everything," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny smiled and leaned into Draco. She tilted her head back and kissed the bottom of his jaw. "And you're mine," she said.

Draco smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly.

**-End Flashback-**

Ginny fell back into her chair, silent tears slowly making their way down her pale cheek. The song ended and Ginny read the bottom of the note.

_Ginny you are my everything. I love you with all I have. I'm so sorry for hurting you and I want a second chance. Please, I need you more then you know and being a part from you is killing me. I love you. Please give me another chance. _

_All My Love Forever,_

_Draco_

_P.S – The flowers won't die until the day I stop loving you. Believe me when I say that they won't die._

Ginny gasped lightly, trying to take a breath. She put her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands.

She was very confused. She wanted to take him back but she also was afraid he would hurt her again. He promised he wouldn't and Ginny wanted to believe him. With all her heart she did. But that was the problem. Her heart believed him and wanted him back but her head was telling her to keep her heart protected.

But there was another reason.

* * *

Ginny stayed at work an hour later than she had to. Colin got the pictures back to her right away and Ginny wanted to start the men's part of the article. She got a few pages done before she remembered she was having dinner at her parents' house with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and their wives and kids. 

She made her way up the walk and onto the porch. She opened the door and walked in, the aroma of baked and cooked goods filling her senses.

"Guys, I'm here!" she called, closing the door behind her.

"We're in here!" her Dad called from the living room.

Ginny hung her cloak up in the closet and walked into the living room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting on the couch; Mr. Weasley was sitting in the chair next to the couch, Fred and Angelina were sitting on the loveseat, and George and Katie sat on the floor.

"Hi everyone," Ginny said smiling at everyone. She made her way around the room to hug and kiss everyone. "Where are Mum and the kids?" she asked as she hugged her Dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your Mum's in the kitchen cooking, she kicked everyone out," Mr. Weasley said then kissed Ginny's cheek. "And the kids are upstairs playing."

Ginny nodded and said hi to Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie. She was going to go into the kitchen and say hello to her mother, but decided not to. She knew how her mother got when she had to cook. She took a seat on the floor next to the couch.

"So," Ron said directing his attention to Ginny. "Harry told us that you aren't seeing Draco anymore."

"Harry! I didn't want you to tell anyone!" Ginny cried.

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know they didn't know!" he cried in his defense. "I thought you told them."

Ginny sighed and shook her head casting her eyes down.

"What happened?" Ron asked. Fred and George looked at her curiously as well. They wanted to know if Malfoy hurt their sister.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. She tried hard to suppress the tears that were flooding to her eyes. Every time she thought about what happened tears always came to her eyes, it was inevitable.

"Ginny, what did he do?" Ron asked, seeing her eyes sparkle with tears.

Hermione put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ron don't push her. You're making her upset."

Before they're discussion could go any further and Ginny actually had to explain what happened, her mother came out of the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny dear, you're here!" she said happily.

Ginny smiled at her mother and stood up to greet her. They embraced in a warm hug and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Dinner's ready, will someone get the kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she let her daughter go.

"I'll get them Molly," Katie said. She pushed herself off the floor, using the floor and George, and made her way upstairs.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Malfoy said as Katie passed. Then she took Ginny by the arm and led her into the kitchen. "Where's Draco dear?" she asked as she sat down in her seat.

At first Mrs. Weasley was a little skeptical of Draco. But after she saw the interaction between the Malfoy boy and her youngest and only daughter she knew that they loved one another. Once Mrs. Weasley started to see that Draco was nothing like his Father and that he made Ginny happy she started to like him.

Ginny sat next to her and sighed. She put some food on her plate. How was she going to tell her mother they were not together and then explain it?

"Well Mum, it seems that Gin isn't seeing Malfoy anymore and Gin won't tell us what happened." Fred said. He had already piled his plate full with food.

Mrs. Weasley looked towards her daughter. "What happened?" she asked.

Thankfully, for a second time that evening they were interrupted before Ginny had to explain what happened. This time it was the kids coming into the kitchen with Katie following.

"Aunt Gin, Aunt Gin!" Rosie cried running into the kitchen. She ran over to Ginny and jumped onto her lap wrapping her small little arms around her neck.

Ginny smiled and held the girl close to her. "Hi Rosie." She kissed the top of the girls and squeezed her tightly once more before placing her on the floor.

Next Jackie and Stacy came up and kissed her on the cheek. They pulled away and Ginny took a good look at them. They both were wearing a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a one long sleeved shirt. Jackie was wearing blue and Stacy was wearing red.

"I know that outfit!" Ginny said smiling at the two girls. "I put that in the last magazine."

Jackie and Stacy smiled and nodded. "Well we always take advice from our Aunt!" Stacy said happily.

"But we couldn't find that really thin belt you put together with it," Jackie said tugging the shirt down a little bit. "You know the really thin white one."

"Oh! I know where to find. I'll pick you both up one, don't worry about it." Ginny told her two nieces.

Jackie and Stacy's faces lit up and they tackled Ginny in a big hug again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" they both squealed in her ear.

Ginny laughed and hugged then both back. "You're welcome."

Jackie and Stacy let go of their now favorite aunt and took their seat at the table. The last set was Ray and Skylar. They ran over to Ginny squealing and hugging her just like Jackie and Stacy did.

"Oh Aunt Ginny! Thank you so much for the belt!" Ray squealed in Ginny's ear.

"Oh yes Aunt Gin! You give the best fashion advice!" Skylar squealed in Ginny's other ear.

The only people who was not enjoying the boy's antics was Jackie and Stacy. The rest of the family was laughing gaily at the boys.

Ginny hugged the boys. She was laughing too hard to speak at the moment. The boys let go of her and kissed her cheek. Ginny, still laughing, shook her head at them and ruffled the boys' hair. Ray and Skylar took their seat at the table, next to Jackie and Stacy, who hit them as they sat down.

* * *

Dinner and dessert went by without Ginny getting asked what happened between her and Draco. She thought she was out in the clear, but she spoke too soon. 

Once the kids left to go play upstairs Ron turned to her. "So are you gonna tell us what happened?" he asked.

Ginny was not the only women to sigh loudly. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all sighed. They all understood how it was when you broke up with someone. It took a while until you wanted to talk about it. Unfortunately the men weren't that understanding.

"Ron, I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said exasperated.

"Gin we just want to know what happened. Maybe we can help." George said leaning over the table a little.

Ginny snorted. Her brothers' help was the last thing in the situation she was in now. She shook her head again.

Ron sighed. He didn't understand why his sister was being so stubborn. All they wanted to do was help. He voiced his thoughts.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried. "Your sister is going through a very hard breakup. Give her a break!" she scolded.

"And I don't wanna hear you trying to push it out of her either!" Katie told George firmly, pointing her finger at him to show she meant business.

"And that goes for you too!" Angelina told Fred.

Fred sighed and threw his hands into the air. "We're trying to help!" he exclaimed.

"But she doesn't want you're help right now!" Angelina cried.

"That's right! I don't want you're help!" Ginny cut in. She was getting angry and annoyed that her brothers still needed to know everything going on in her life. She sighed and put her face in her hands. She had to calm herself down.

Harry leaned closer to her. He was sitting on her right. "Ginny they just want to know what happened. You guys seemed so in love. And now all of a sudden you aren't together. We just want to know what happened."

Ginny sighed and dropped her hands from her face. "He cheated on me," she said softly. "That's what happened. He cheated on me."

"What!" Ron yelled standing up. Fred and George stood up as well ready to help Ron. "That's it we'll kill him!" he yelled going back to his overly protective brother state. None of Ginny's brothers came out of that over protective state.

"Ron, George, Fred, sit down and let your sister talk!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Ginny sighed and swallowed back her tears. "He saw me walking with Harry and when I kissed Harry on the cheek he saw it differently and thought I was cheating on him. And I walked on with him and another women." She tried to hold back a sob, but it escaped from her lips no matter how hard she tried to hold it back.

Hermione pulled her chair over to Ginny and put her arms around her. She rocked her back and forth and tried to calm her.

As Hermione tried to calm her down Ron, George, and Fred were busy thinking of how to get back at Draco for making their sister hurt. Harry just listened and shook his head while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Katie, and Angelina tried to convince them to stop.

No one notice when Ginny and Hermione left the dining room and went upstairs to Ginny's old room. Ginny walked over to her bed and fell onto it in hysterical sobs. Hermione walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her and started to rub her back.

"It's okay Ginny. You're going to get through this." She reassured her distressed friend.

Ginny shook her head and turned to face Hermione. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "Look" she said. She pulled the card that Draco gave her out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione unfolded it and read the note. "Oh Ginny," she said softly. She felt horrible for her friend.

Hermione knew that Ginny loved Draco and Draco loved her. And she knew that all that either of them wanted was to have the other back. But Hermione also knew that Ginny's heart was bruised because of what Draco did and it was going to be hard for her to trust him not to hurt her again.

"But that isn't it Hermione." Ginny said wiping her eyes again. "There's something I haven't told anyone."

* * *

It was the next day and Ginny was in her office working on the rest of the men's part of the 'Quidditch robe's and where to find them' article. She came in this morning to find a small magical scrape book on her desk. It was filled of pictures of her and Draco and under the picture was a reason why Draco loved her. It had brought her to tears. 

After crying for a little bit Ginny decided that she couldn't sit her depressed all day. So she got up and got to work. She had only been working for about an hour when Hermione burst into her office.

"I've been thinking all night about what you told me," Hermione said sitting in one of Ginny's chairs.

"Well hello Hermione," Ginny said looking to her friend.

"You have to tell him Gin." Hermione said sighing.

Ginny sighed and disregarded her work for the time being. "Hermione we went through this. He doesn't need to know. It was only for a short while and…" she thought about the situation. "…and it won't change anything if he knows."

Hermione leaned forward and took one of Ginny's hands. "Ginny, you were pregnant with his baby. He deserves to know."

Ginny looked down at her lap and sighed. She was only pregnant for about three weeks, but she didn't find out she was pregnant until two nights ago.

It was after the first day of work when she got into the fight with Draco about what he did. She went home and cried for hours. Then she remembered that she had a doctor's checkup. That was when she found out she had been carrying a baby.

When she found out, she was shocked. She was very careful to use the contraceptive charm every time Draco and her had sex, but even the most careful person can forget.

It also broke her heart that she lost such a wonderful connection to Draco. Even if they weren't together anymore, it was a wonderful feeling to Ginny, knowing that she was carrying something they both created.

She pulled her hands away from Hermione's. "I have work to finish."

Hermione sighed. Ginny could be very stubborn sometimes. "Just think about it," she said then left through the already open door.

* * *

Draco was in his office, pacing. He had just walked past Ginny's office and had overheard her talking to Hermione. 

Ginny had been pregnant. Ginny had been pregnant with his baby.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he should be happy that she was pregnant, upset that she lost the baby, or mad that she hadn't even told him.

Deciding that he had to talk to he got up and walked across the hall to Ginny's office. He walked in and sat down in a chair. Ginny turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. Draco stared at her then spoke.

"You were pregnant."

Ginny sighed angrily. "You listened in on my conversation with Hermione?" she accused.

"No," Draco cried. "I walked past the door and over heard. That isn't the point though. You were pregnant."

Ginny nodded and looked down at her lap. What was she supposed to say to him? She wasn't planning on telling him until she figured out some way to phrase that she had been pregnant. She hadn't figured that out yet.

"Gin, why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, leaning forward. He wanted to hold her hand in his, but then he remembered what happened last time he did that. She tore her hand away as if he burned her.

Ginny shrugged and shook her head, indicating that she didn't know why.

"How long were you pregnant for?" Draco asked wanting to know everything.

"Only about three weeks," Ginny said softly. "But I didn't find out until two nights ago."

Draco shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you would care," Ginny lied. She knew he would care, but she didn't know how to tell him.

Draco grabbed one of her hands that were on top of her desk, with both of his. "Of course I would have cared. Ginny I love you. What ever happens to you, good or bad, I care about."

Ginny shut her eye tightly. She had started crying again. Why did he have to be so sweet? Why couldn't he just make getting over him easy and not bother her.

"Draco, I have work to do."

Draco let go of her hands and slouched back in his chair. He knew she was just trying to stop the conversation. "Gin, don't do this. Just talk to me, please."

Ginny quickly brushed away a tear. "There isn't anything to talk about."

Draco sighed. He was getting very frustrated. "Yes there is. Ginny, please. I love you. Please just talk to me about this." Ginny put her elbows on her desk and put her head in her arms. "Please, Ginny," Draco rubbed her arms. "I miss you. Please don't make us miserable anymore."

Ginny sniffled, his touches still did unbelievable things to her body and she missed it terribly. "Draco, I have a lot of work to get done before the deadline in two days. Please, just let me get to my work."

Draco stopped rubbing her arms and stood up. He gave up. He didn't know what to do anymore. "Fine Ginny," he said softly.

He walked out of her office leaving Ginny in silent tears and thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess what everyone! Only two chapters left! Yes I know that is so sad! So how was this chapter? Was it good? It feels a little choppy to me. Um…I just want to let you know that school started for me. So what I'm gonna do is type Friday and Saturday and then post the chapter whenever I get it back from my reader. Anyway review and wait for the final 2 chapters! 

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **


	15. Let’s Start Over

**A/N:** Just had my first day. I need some writing therapy. ****

****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Yes, I'm giving you fluff again!

**Let's Start Over**

Draco walked into the manor with a glum expression on his face. Today had not been a good day. First he had been swamped with work to get done by Friday's deadline, and then he found out Ginny had been pregnant.

He didn't know what to do about the situation with Ginny. He wanted, no needed her back. But no matter what he did to get her to see that he was sorry and that he loved her, she wouldn't forgive him. Not only was it frustrating, but it was getting pointless to him as well. What was the point of trying to show Ginny how much he loved her if she wasn't going to believe him?

He made his way to the study where he knew his mother was going to be. And sure enough, she was sitting on the big leather couch drinking a cup of tea.

Draco stopped at the door and watched his mother. She was so strong and always knew what to do. She was his saving grace and he was thankful for her. He wished he could be as strong as her. Oh and only Merlin knew how much he wanted to make her proud.

He walked into the study and gracefully took the seat next to his mother. "Hello Mum."

Mrs. Malfoy jumped around. Her hand was to her rapidly beating heart, trying to slow it down. "Draco darling, don't do that to me," she said, still jumpy.

Draco smirked. "Sorry," he said then kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "I'm fine, how are you?" Draco just nodded. "She still won't listen?" she asked regretfully. Again Draco just nodded.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. She knew how much her son wanted and needed Ginny back. The last time he was here, he was brought to tears. She had tried to help him, give him ideas on how to show Ginny he loved her, but the girl was stubborn and heartbroken.

Mrs. Malfoy knew how Ginny felt, but she also knew her son. And Draco wasn't someone to lie about his feelings. He was truly sorry and he did love her. And he was just as heartbroken over this as Ginny was.

Mrs. Malfoy patted her son's hand. "It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

"Why can't the end be now?" Draco asked, looking over at his mother. His eyes were empty, just like the way he felt.

Mrs. Malfoy rubbed her son's arm. "I don't know Draco, I don't know." She hugged him close to her, like she did when he was a child, and kissed his head.

Draco put his an arm around his mother and hugged her back. He needed comfort and although he knew it was childish to have his mother cradling him, he didn't care.

* * *

It was only after Draco left that Mrs. Malfoy really sat and thought about the situation and how to make it better for both Ginny and Draco. No, she didn't need to make it better; she needed to make it right. 

It was only right that Ginny and Draco were together. They were perfect for each other. And you don't need to be a mother to see it.

They had to get back together. It was making them both miserable. Draco had told her how much Ginny had changed now that they weren't together. He told her that she lost her light. She looked empty.

And boy was Draco just like her. Every time Mrs. Malfoy looked her son in the eye, she found nothing in them. There wasn't any more emotion. There wasn't anymore shine and spark.

Mrs. Malfoy had to do something. She had to tell Ginny just how much Draco was lost without her in his life. She stood up and walked to her desk. She pulled out a quill and parchment and started writing vigorously.

* * *

A loud tapping noise woke Ginny up late that night. Ginny pushed herself up onto her elbows and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, reading the time to be twelve o'clock. She sighed and looked in the direction the tapping, which was becoming increasingly annoying. 

At her bedroom window was a deep brown owl pecking his beak on the glass windowpane. The bird had to be the most beautiful brown owl Ginny had ever seen. Most of the brown owl's color looked washed out but this owl's color was deep and rich.

Realizing the owl was still tapping at her window and there was a note attached to it's leg, Ginny pushed herself out of bed. Her feet hit the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine, and she stood up and walked to the window. The owl flew in and perched itself on the chair in the room the moment Ginny opened the window.

Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes once more before untying the note from the owl's leg. She went to her nightstand and pulled out some bread from a bag to give to the owl. The owl took it and left through the open window.

Ginny watched the bird leave then closing the window. She walked back to the chair and sat down on it with her feet under her. She reached up and turned the light on then unrolled the letter.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_I apologize in advance for this letter arriving to you so late at night, but I feel that the things I have to say are important. _

_Now I know I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that Draco is hurting. He loves you and misses you. He's been to the manor twice and looks lost. His eyes show no more emotion anymore and have lost their spark. He isn't the same person. He was brought to tears to tears when he told me that you two weren't together anymore. _

_Now I know you're hurting as well. I know that you were in love with him just as much as he was in love with you. And yes, what Draco did was wrong, but you must understand that it meant nothing to him. _

_He was jealous and I know that isn't an acceptable excuse but it's the only one he has. He hates himself for making you hurt and for making you lose all your trust in him. He needs you and misses you with everything. You mean the world to him and now that world has fallen apart to nothing. _

_I know this letter sounds prejudice because I am Draco's mother, but believe me I know how you feel. I know you lost your world as well because I saw the way you looked at my son when you two were together. I know he broke your trust, and hurt you the worst way he could. _

_But I don't want to see two people who are meant to be, not be together. You and my son are meant to be together! You have this chemistry and this vibe that just screams soul mates. I saw the looks you gave each other. It was the way of saying, "I love you" without really saying it; a way to keep it to only yourselves._

_Now I'm not asking you to you take Draco back tomorrow and marry him next week. I'm just asking you to forgive him and take him back into your life, even as just a friend. Then in time, when you have healed, maybe you will take him back. And I promise you that Draco will wait forever. He loves you with his whole heart. _

_Just think about it. That's all I ask._

_My Love Always,_

_Narcissa Malfoy. _

Ginny finished the letter with one silent and lonely tear falling down her cheek. She put the letter on her lap and stared down at it. She thought about what Draco's mother had written to her.How Draco still loved her and how he would wait forever. She knew that was all true there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was false. But her head was being stubborn and wouldn't let her forget what happened. She woke up at night in a cold sweat because of nightmares she had of that night.

But her heart ached for him. When she saw him her heart contracted with love and need. She needed his arms around her protecting her and making her feel safe. She ached for his kisses, his touches, his words, and the way he would pull her closer to him while her was sleeping.

She longed for those nights when they just lay next to each other, her in his arms, and talked or just sat in silence. It was those moments she missed the most.

Thinking of the things she missed made her think of why she was making herself, as well as Draco, miserable. Why was she making herself hurt and long for something she could have? Why couldn't she just follow her heart?

She loved Draco, that was a given. She was scared of getting hurt again. She hated making the same mistake over and over and this mistake left bruises on her heart. But she loved him and missed him so much.

She sighed and picked the letter back up. She read it once more then got up and crawled back in bed. Once settled in bed she read the letter a third time. She sighed and put the letter on her nightstand. She had to talk to Draco.

* * *

Unfortunately it was very late by the time she had the chance to talk to Draco. Since she was up late the night before, she slept through the alarm. She got into work by her lunch break and had been working non-stop since then. Her deadline was tonight and she still had so much to do. 

Luna came in about an hour before it was time to leave and asked her if the fashion section was ready. Ginny shook her head and asked if she could have a few more hours. Luna went and checked with Draco then came back and told her she had until whenever she finished tonight.

"We can send it in for publishing at anytime. Take however long you need tonight. Draco's working late as well, so just bring it to him when you're finished," she told her.

Ginny thanked Luna and went back to work.

She was nervous now. She was nervous because when she went and dropped off her work she would have to talk to Draco and there would be no way out of it. Yes she did need to talk to him, but she still didn't know what to say to him.

About three hours later she finished everything. She printed it and put it all together. Now all that needed to be done was give it to Draco so he could put it with everything else and send it to publishing.

That seemed to be the hardest part.

Ginny took a deep breath and stood from her desk chair. Then she headed over to Draco's office. She had major nervous butterflies in her stomach.

It's funny how only a week ago those butterflies were there because Ginny was happy to see him. Now they were there because she didn't want to see him.

Ginny took another deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, and turned it pushing the door open.

She walked into Draco's office and put the papers down on his desk. Draco looked from the papers then to her and nodded before going back to his work.

Draco didn't know what to say now. He tried everything to convince her that he was sorry, that he loved her, and that she meant the world to him and he got nothing back from her. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know what to say to make things right again. He gave up.

Ginny stared down at him trying to find the nerves to try and talk to him about the whole thing. They had talked about it before, but it was hard for her to actually start the conversation. She turned towards the door to leave, but she told herself she had to do it, so she turned around and sat in a chair.

"Um, Draco," she said softly and nervously. "I…um…um…can we talk?" She bit her lip.

Draco stopped typing and looked over at her. Now that she wanted to talk he didn't know what to say.

"Um…" Ginny looked up at Draco then down at her lap. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you and I don't hate you, I'm just hurt. And I'm sorry about not telling you about the baby the moment I knew." She stood up and walked to the door. That was all she could think of telling him right now.

"Wait Ginny," Draco said stopping her before she left. "Don't leave." Ginny nodded and turned around. She sat back in the chair. Draco got up and sat in the chair next to her. "I know you're hurt and I hate myself for making you feel like that. And I don't want you to feel bad about not telling me about the baby. You were mad and upset and I didn't deserve to know."

Ginny shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I should have told you." She said. She bit her lip and played with her hands. "And I really do miss you and…" she sniffled as she got chocked up. "…I do want us to be together again, but I'm scared of getting hurt."

Draco moved the chair closer to Ginny and took her hands. "I know you are," he sighed. He held her hands tightly. "And I'm so sorry." He looked down and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. He looked up at her and she did the same. "Can we start over?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded a yes. "I'd like that," she said.

Draco smiled and let go of her hands. He straightened up a bit and held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, owner and editor of Magic Mag." He said a smiling playing at his lips.

Ginny smiled at him. Things were getting back to normal. She took his hand in hers and shook it. "Ginevra Weasley, fashion editor of Magic Mag."

Draco smiled back at her. Ginny's smile widened and she squeezed his hand. Draco pulled Ginny onto his lap by her hand and put his arms around her in a hug. Ginny hugged him back burying her face in his neck.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

Draco held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you too."

Ginny looked up at Draco and cupped his face. She closed the few inches of distance between their lips and kissed him softly. She had been deprived of his invigorating kiss for too long.

Draco, also being deprived of Ginny's kiss, kissed her back softly and slowly. He wanted to savor this kiss.

Mrs. Malfoy was right. Draco and Ginny were soul mates. The light and electricity that came off of the two of them when they were together was something no other couple had. And now that the two were together again, they were finally happy once more.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! There will be an epilogue and it will be so sweet. I already have the idea in my head it just has to be typed down. I had few questions on how Ginny lost the baby and the answer is she just lost the baby. Sometimes the body rejects a fetus and in Ginny's case, that's what happened. 

Just to let everyone know that when this story is over, I will be starting a new one. This one will be much longer than what two previous stories. I'm not exactly sure of the title, but I will be starting it right after I finish this one. **The Unexpected**, which is the sequel to **Say It Through The Music**, is under construction. I'm having a hard time writing it so just be patient it may take a while before I actually start posting it.


	16. Epilogue: A Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Well I want to finish this story and start my next one. ****

****

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to 98 degrees.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summary**: Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feelings for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Yes, it's the final chapter…there will be so much fluff!

**Epilogue: A Happily Ever After**

****

Draco enthusiastically opened the box of this month's magazine that just came in today. He took the top magazine off the stack and looked at the cover.

It was the second annual couple's issue and the couple on the front cover was Ginny and himself. Two pictures graced the cover of this year's couple issue. The fist one was a moving one of Draco spinning Ginny around back when she first modeled the clothes. The other was a more recent picture taken of them.

They were this year's featured couple after they told the world, well their co workers and readers, that they were dating in a story a few months after they had gotten back together. Ever since then, they always got mail on how the relationship was doing, and where the relationship was going.

With the rush of mail they decided to just have an interview put in the next couple's issue telling of their past, present, and future comings.

It was actually amazing to Draco to see how well his magazine was doing. Before Ginny came in as fashion editor, the magazine was great, but after hiring her, the magazine did and still was doing exceptional. And after they announced they were an actual couple, they had gotten a lot of mail saying how cute they looked together after their photo shoot for the first couple's issue. They even had to print more copies of the magazine because it was selling out.

Draco was very pleased with how well the magazine was doing and the direction it was going. He never expected any of this to happen and for him; it was like a dream.

Someone came up behind him and put their arm around his neck. Draco looked down to see whose arms they were. Smiling knowingly, he kissed her wrist and turned around in the chair to look at her.

"How's my beautiful wife doing today?" he asked, smiling up at a radiant Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm a little tired."

Draco pushed himself out of his chair and stood in front of her. He placed a hand on Ginny's six almost seven month pregnant belly.

"And how's our baby doing today?" he asked, rubbing small circles over her stomach with the palm of his hand.

Ginny looked down at her stomach and scrunched her nose. "Extremely happy today," she told Draco. She picked up her head to look at him again and sighed. "Won't stop kicking Mommy."

Draco smiled at her. He hugged her around the middle and kissed her forehead.

It was a little over five months after they got back together when he asked her to marry him. They were more in love then they were before. Draco had kept his promise and had not done a single thing to hurt her and Ginny opened her heart to him again and grew to trust him fully.

Things were perfect between them and Draco knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny. There was no other girl for him. After asking for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's blessing and receiving it, he planned out how to ask Ginny.

One night Ginny stayed late at the office and Draco took that chance to get everything ready. The night when Ginny came home from the office she came home to a flat only lit by candles. Some were floating and others were sitting on the tables or fireplaces. Red rose petals littered the floor and the room smelled of their sweet fragrance. Draco stood by the fireplace in black pants and a white shirt, smiling at her.

Ginny was shocked and somehow managed to walk over to Draco. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over when Draco took her hands and dropped to one knee. He kissed her hands and told her that he loved her and that she was his life and his world. He told her that nothing mattered more to him was her happiness and he couldn't imagine living a day without her. He dropped her hands and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box and took the ring, a white gold band with one big diamond in the middle anchored by two smaller diamonds on the side, and slipped it onto Ginny's finger as he asked her to be his wife.

Somehow Ginny found her voice and whispered a 'yes' as she shook her head. Draco smiled and stood up pulling her into his arms.

They sold their flats and moved into a house a few minutes away from Diagon Ally and got married two months later.

The wedding wasn't anything big, just family and close friends. The only magazine that was allowed to publicize the Malfoy and Weasley wedding was Magic Mag. The ceremony and reception was featured in the Wedding Bells issue of the magazine.

It was only a month after the wedding when Ginny told Draco she was pregnant. Draco was more then excited and once again they announced to the world, or their readers, they were having a baby in that issue of the magazine.

Now a little over a year since Draco and Ginny gotten back together, everything was perfect. They couldn't have been more happy together and the magazine was doing great.

Ginny had finally found her perfect someone and Draco finally found his true meaning of life; something both of them had been trying to find.

"Really?" Draco asked. When Ginny nodded a yes he held his hand on one spot on her belly and felt the baby kick a few times.

Although he felt the baby kick many times before he couldn't get enough of it. He loved knowing that the child that Ginny was carrying was theirs.

Ginny smiled as she watched Draco feel the baby kick. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Draco looked up and smiled at her. Ginny returned his smile and looked over his shoulder at the box of printed magazines.

"They look good," she said cocking her head in the direction of the box.

Draco turned around and looked inside the box. "They do, don't they?" he asked picking one up and looking over the cover again.

Ginny took the magazine out of his hands and looked at the cover more closely. "It's great!" she exclaimed, getting a better look. "And that couple on the cover are hot!" she cried jokingly.

Draco nodding approvingly. "Yes they are. And that guy is especially good looking!" he said just as jokingly.

"Eh, he's alright. I've seen better looking guys."

Draco smiled and shook his head. He pulled Ginny into a hug, chuckling softly. Ginny put her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest as she giggled softly. She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, and smiled. Draco smiled back and kissed her softly.

The door opened and someone came in. "I just- oh I'm sorry!" that someone exclaimed.

Ginny and Draco broke apart and looked towards the door. They found Colin standing with his back to them and it looked like he was covering his eyes with his hands.

Ginny smiled and let go of Draco. "It's okay Colin, come in," she said.

Colin turned around slowly making sure everything was okay to look at. He sighed and turned around fully to face Ginny and Draco. "I'm sorry to just barge in, but I found this picture from your wedding that I put in the wrong pile." He placed the picture he'd taken as the photographer on the desk. "I just found it two minutes ago."

Ginny picked the picture up and held it out in front of her so that both Draco and her could see it. The picture was from the wedding and it was of them dancing.

In the picture Draco was pulling Ginny back into his arms after he spun her. They both had warm, loving smiles on their faces.

Ginny smiled at the picture and looked up at Colin. "Thank you Colin. It's beautiful."

Colin shrugged like it was nothing. He sighed. "Well I got work, see you later," he said turning to leave.

Ginny said a small 'good bye' and Draco acknowledged him leaving with a short 'Creevy.' They stood looking at the picture for a few minutes after Colin left. Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, rested them on her stomach and he looked over her shoulder at the picture. Ginny was leaning back into Draco chest comfortable staring at the photo.

They were both amazed and the emotions that crossed their features as Draco drew Ginny back in his arms. It showed how much they loved one another and, even from the picture, a person could contract their happiness.

Draco put his mouth by Ginny's ear. "Marry me," he whispered.

Ginny's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Draco we are married!" she cried.

Draco chuckled softly and pulled Ginny closer to him. "I know, but everyday I fall in love with you even more and I want to tell the world all over again," he told her.

Ginny giggled and turned around in his arms. She put her hands behind his neck and pulled his face closer. "Then yes Draco Malfoy I will marry you," she said smiling. "Again," she added as an after thought.

Draco laughed and kissed her soundly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I'll love you forever," he whispered looking deep in her eyes.

"Forever and ever?" Ginny questioned already knowing the answer.

Draco smiled and kissed her hard and passionately. He pulled back just enough to answer. "Forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N –** That's it! That is the real final chapter! How was it? Was it fluffy enough? I hope it was! I'm so sad that it's over. I had so much fun writing it. Then again I'm happy because now I can move on to better things! 

I just want to say **THANK YOU** to _everyone_ who read and reviewed this story! Your encouraging words really helped me write and give me reason to write. Thank you so much for your reviews and for liking the story!

I want to give some special thanks to: **Lillian** for being my beta, if it wasn't for her my writing would probably be unreadable because of my horrible spelling and grammar! **DuskTilDawn** for always reading and reviewing! Thank you for being a devoted reader! And A Summer At The Manor is my next fic! **CoolMilena** for always reading and reviewing and e-mailing me. Your emails kept me sane and encouraged me. **Krystal1989** for being a devoted reader and making me smile with your reviews! **Kathy, Genna-Waters, and nerd-45601 **for being devoted readers and reviewers.

As I stated above A Summer At The Manor is my next fanfiction. It's the one I said would be longer then my other stories. It will start out during the summer and end at the end of the school year. Is that confusing? If it is you'll see what I mean!


End file.
